como escrever um romance
by Roses and You
Summary: como?
1. Chapter 1

**Desenvolvendo Ideias**

**Como transformar suas ideias em histórias?**

**Por muito tempo, me deixei intimidar pelos meus autores favoritos.**

**Reconhecia na leitura de seus textos qualidades técnicas e estéticas, e me esforçava para reproduzi-las em minhas próprias histórias. Ficava frustrado porque, mesmo usando recursos literários semelhantes, não atingia os resultados que eu esperava.**

**Tentei absorver a genialidade por trás daqueles textos lendo vários deles em sequência, analisando minuciosamente as construções das sentenças e dos parágrafos. Procurei decodificar a lógica por trás das expressões e metáforas de impacto. Me esforcei para entender como é possível criar imagens nítidas na mente do leitor com uma única frase.**

**Após esse exercício, ficou claro o porquê da minha admiração por aqueles autores. Mesmo entendendo as técnicas e recursos literários que eles utilizavam, toda a teoria desaparecia entre as linhas na leitura de novos textos. Minha atenção se voltava totalmente para a história que estava sendo contada.**

_**Um escritor habilidoso consegue tornar a estrutura das suas histórias invisível.**_

**Ele desperta nossa interesse apresentando uma ideia intrigante nas ****primeiras linhas**** da narrativa, e a desenvolvendo em uma sequência de acontecimentos tão envolvente que nos faz esquecer que estamos lendo tinta preta impressa em papel.**

**Se você recém está começando suas aventuras entre as palavras, deve estar se perguntando: por onde devo começar? Como faço para transformar minhas ideias aleatórias em narrativas envolventes?**

**Não existem teorias ou fórmulas secretas para se escrever bem. A prática constante é a única forma de aperfeiçoar suas habilidades. Mas existem algumas técnicas práticas que certamente ajudam no desenvolvimento de um primeiro rascunho, que é o ponto de partida para a criação de qualquer texto.**

_**O impulso para se começar a escrever geralmente vem de uma ideia que se teve para um tema, um personagem, um período, um cenário, um enredo ou um significado.**_

**Esses são os principais ingredientes de uma história de ficção. Identifique de qual deles sua ideia mais se aproxima, e use-o para começar a imaginar mais detalhes sobre o universo ficcional que você está prestes a criar.**

**O QUE****Conflito**

**QUEM****Personagem**

**QUANDO**** = Período**

**ONDE**** = Cenário**

**COMO**** = Enredo**

**POR QUÊ**** = Intenção**

**Comece determinando um conflito**

**Conflitos**** são ótimos pontos de partida para você começar a explorar uma possibilidade de história. Dê um desejo para seu personagem e crie algum obstáculo que dificulte sua realização. Comece a escrever explorando a importância desse desejo para o protagonista, e ****o que precisa mudar**** na sua vida para que ele comece a agir para alcançar seu objetivo.**

**Comece determinando um personagem**

**Inicie descrevendo as características físicas e/ou da personalidade do seu protagonista, incluindo seus pensamentos, desejos e preocupações naquele exato momento. Um bom exercício é imaginar que você abriu uma porta e encontrou um personagem. Você (ou seus leitores) não sabe nada sobre ele. Como o lugar onde ele se encontra, as pessoas que estão ao seu redor, as roupas que ele está usando, o jeito como se comporta dão pistas de quem é aquele personagem?**

**Comece determinando um período**

**Talvez você esteja interessado em escrever sobre um período histórico francês de quatro séculos atrás. Ou quem sabe você deseja explorar em sua história algum aspecto de um evento político recente. Ou ainda, você se interessa em investigar como será a vida na terra em 150 anos. Como seria viver em um mundo do passado, presente ou futuro pode ser seu ponto de partida para iniciar uma história.**

**Comece determinando um cenário**

**Eis um cenário: uma cidade completamente desconhecida foi descoberta em uma ilha no sul do pacífico. Imagine que você acabou de desembarcar nesse local. O que você vê? Quais as diferenças em relação às outras cidades? Quem são os habitantes desse lugar? Como se vestem? Como se portam? Que língua falam? Como é possível que essa cidade nunca foi descoberta? Quem a descobriu e como? Explore possíveis respostas para essas perguntas como uma forma de dar início à sua história.**

**Comece determinando um enredo**

**É comum pensar em uma sequência de eventos que você quer incluir em sua história antes mesmo de saber que personagens farão parte dela. O maior navio do mundo acaba de ser construído e está prestes a partir em sua primeira viagem. Todos os passageiros estão entusiasmados em fazer parte desse evento histórico. Após quatro dias, o navio bate em um iceberg no oceano atlântico e afunda (soa familiar?). Com esse acontecimento em mente, você pode começar a desenvolver os outros elementos da história.**

**Comece determinando sua intenção**

**Se você já está consciente da ****sua intenção para escrever**** uma história, isso pode servir de****inspiração**** para você começar a escrever. Digamos que você é um vegetariano ativista e quer escrever uma história de ficção que aborde esse tema para trazer uma nova perspectiva à comunidade carnívora. Inicie pesquisando o tema em profundidade e preste atenção especialmente aos argumentos das pessoas que não concordam com você. Procure questionar suas próprias convicções. Procure pensar que tipo de personagem seria o melhor porta voz para sua mensagem.**

_**Um ponto de partida é imprescindível para se começar a escrever e essas técnicas facilitam o início do processo, que é certamente a etapa mais difícil.**_

**Uma vez que você começar, deixa sua imaginação livre para desenvolver o restante da história. Nesse primeiro momento, evite qualquer autocrítica e preocupe-se apenas em explorar ideias para criar esse universo ficcional e seus personagens. Mesmo que, em futuras revisões, você decida não iniciar da forma como o fez, esse exercício vai lhe ajudar a colocar a caneta no papel (ou os dedos no teclado) e explorar possibilidades.**

**Durante esse exercício, procure encontrar o protagonista da história, estabelecer os principais conflitos e obstáculos que ele irá encontrar para alcançar o que deseja. Isso vai ajudar você a começar a estruturar o enredo nas etapas seguintes do processo de criação.**

_**O mundo está repleto de boas histórias esperando por um escritor com competência para contá-las.**_

**Aprenda e exercite o hábito de reconhecer personagens interessantes ao seu redor. Eles são fonte inesgotável de inspiração.**


	2. Chapter 2

Escrever Melhor

50 dicas para escrever mais e melhor.

Conheça algumas técnicas para escrever mais e melhor, e a desenvolva habilidades para transformar ideias em histórias. Clique nos textos para ler mais detalhes sobre cada dica.

Dica 1: Crie o hábito de organizar palavras em ideias.

Dica 2: Decida os gêneros que você quer escrever.

Dica 3: Estude os textos dos seus escritores favoritos.

Dica 4: Inspire-se antes de começar a escrever.

Dica 5: Elimine a autocrítica no início do seu processo de criação.

Dica 6: Evite que perfeccionismo afete sua produtividade.

Dica 7: Monitore sua produtividade e motivação para escrever.

Dica 8: Aprenda a provocar emoções com palavras.

Dica 9: Teste suas ideias de história.

Dica 10: Entenda o papel de cada peça que compõe uma história.

Dica 11: Decida se você quer escrever livros ou ser um escritor.

Dica 12: Evite comparar suas histórias as dos seus ídolos.

Dica 13: Tente responder perguntas que intrigam você. 

Dica 14: Aceite o convite das histórias que se oferecerem a você.

Dica 15: Não tente agradar a todos com suas histórias.

Dica 16: Diagrame suas histórias de forma profissional.

Dica 17: Confie na sua intuição ao escrever histórias.

Dica 18: Divulgue e distribua suas histórias.

Dica 19: Empreste sua mente para todos os seus personagens.

Dica 20: Revise suas histórias com os ouvidos.

Dica 21: Escreva várias histórias simultaneamente.

Dica 22: Respeite suas habilidades e suas histórias.

Dica 23: Evite a síndrome do escritor incompreendido.

Dica 24: Escreva com liberdade e edite com disciplina.

Dica 25: Seja específico em suas descrições. 

Dica 26: Acredite no que você escreve.

Dica 27: Não se preocupe com a extensão da sua história.

Dica 28: Recompense o tempo do leitor. 

Dica 29: Tempere suas histórias com drama e comédia.

Dica 30: Respeite as regras que você criar para sua história.

Dica 31: Domine a estrutura narrativa clássica.

Dica 32: Valorize disciplina mais do que talento.

Dica 33: Aprenda a observar pessoas como um escritor.

Dica 34: Decida quando usar narração ou diálogo.

Dica 35: Desconfie dos seus momentos de inspiração.

Dica 36: Permita que os leitores tirem suas próprias conclusões.

Dica 37: Encontre um equilíbrio entre razão e emoção. 

Dica 38: Não reproduza a realidade nas suas histórias.

Dica 39: Entenda o que o leitor quer sentir ao ler suas histórias.

Dica 40: Escreva independentemente do seu humor.

Dica 41: Teste diferentes pontos de vista para sua história.

Dica 42: Use lápis e papel para desenvolver suas ideias.

Dica 43: Faça parte de uma comunidade de escritores.

Dica 44: Participe de concursos literários.

Dica 45: Faça um curso de criação de histórias.

Dica 46: Pare de tentar escrever melhor.

Dica 47: Use adjetivos com moderação.

Dica 48: Estimule sua criatividade com exercícios físicos.

Dica 49: Manipule as expectativas da sua audiência.

Dica 50: Questione todas as dicas anteriores.

**Dica 51:** Comece suas histórias com impacto. **Dica 52:** Entenda a diferença entre escrever bem e escrever ficção. **Dica 53:** Defina o conflito central da sua história. **Dica 54:** Invista mais tempo vivendo do que escrevendo. **Dica 55:** Analise tudo o que você sente e pensa. **Dica 56:** Escolha a roupa certa para escrever. **Dica 57:** Procure por ideias originais em lugares inusitados. **Dica 58:** Enfrente os medos que impedem você de escrever. **Dica 59:** Considere que cenas a história precisa. **Dica 60:** Procure por conflitos para encontrar ideias de histórias. **Dica 61:** Entenda que boas ideias não garantem boas histórias. **Dica 62:** Crie o hábito de desenvolver suas ideias. **Dica 63:** Escreva cenas para os 5 sentidos. **Dica 64:** Registre todas as suas ideias durante um brainstorming. **Dica 65:** Evite interrupções enquanto estiver escrevendo. **Dica 66:** Caracterize todos os personagens principais. **Dica 67:** Coloque o protagonista em um dilema. **Dica 68:** Compartilhe uma verdade humana na sua história. **Dica 69:** Use o cenário para caracterizar os personagens. **Dica 70:** Limite sua total liberdade de criação. **Dica 71:** Conheça sua história antes de começar a escrever. **Dica 72:** Seja específico ao pedir opiniões sobre suas histórias. **Dica 73:** Use técnicas de escrita com moderação. **Dica 74:** Não economize palavras ao escrever histórias. **Dica 75:** Entenda que é o leitor quem dá significado as suas histórias. Dica 76: Exponha os pontos fracos do protagonista. **Dica 77:** Deixe claro o que está em jogo na história. **Dica 78:** Julgue suas ideias a partir do objetivo principal da história. **Dica 79:** Coloque a sua história em ordem. **Dica 80:** Crie uma entrada memorável para o protagonista. **Dica 81:** Escolha objetos e roupas que revelem os personagens. **Dica 82:** Aprenda a informar, entreter e inspirar. **Dica 83:** Entenda a diferença crucial entre enredo, história e tema. **Dica 84:** Use o Flickr para criar descrições vívidas e originais. **Dica 85:** Copie a estrutura das suas histórias favoritas. **Dica 86:** Dê tempo para sua história amadurecer. **Dica 87:** Torne a estrutura da história invisível. **Dica 88:** Trate o cenário da história como um personagem. **Dica 89:** Cuidado com o excesso de originalidade em suas histórias. **Dica 90:** Use suspense para manter interesse na história. **Dica 91:** Decida a melhor abordagem para desenvolver suas ideias. **Dica 92:** Descubra qual a melhor mídia para sua história. **Dica 93:** Encontre o ritmo certo para a história. **Dica 94:** Entenda as motivações dos personagens. **Dica 95:** Aproveite enquanto você ainda não foi "descoberto". **Dica 96:** Defina o tema central da história. **Dica 97:** Estabeleça a crença central que define o protagonista. **Dica 98:** Tenha consciência da ideia-chave da história. Dica 99: Resuma sua história em uma linha. **Dica 100:** Estabeleça a linha de ação da história. 


	3. Chapter 3

Primeiras Linhas

**17 técnicas para captar a atenção do leitor nas primeiras linhas da história.**

Um texto de ficção é um convite de viagem a um universo alternativo que o leitor sempre pode recusar.

As primeiras linhas, os primeiros parágrafos, as primeiras páginas e os primeiros capítulos são definitivos no processo de decisão de leitura de um texto, e devem deixar claras as respostas para duas perguntas: qual é a história que você vai contar e como você vai fazer isso.

Imagine que você tem diante de si uma infinidade de portas fechadas. Começar a ler uma história é como abrir uma dessas portas. No início, você está espiando pela frestinha aberta, procurando por algo que lhe ajude a decidir se vale a pena entrar e explorar esse espaço.

Você ouve os diálogos, observa os personagens, analisa a locação e, acima de tudo, procura entender o sentido do que está acontecendo. O objetivo de todo escritor é deixar quem abre uma de suas portas inquieto, curioso, inspirado, entusiasmado com o que virá pela frente.

_**Nesse primeiro momento, o leitor está tentando entender a forma como você organizou a narrativa.**_

Ele está a procura de uma moldura que o ajude a avaliar se o tema e o tom em que a história será contada são do seu interesse. São informações essenciais: quem é o protagonista e qual oconflito central da história. A partir dessas informações, o leitor avalia se prosseguirá na leitura do restante do texto.

O início da historia é um _speed dating_ com o escritor, é sua chance de conquistar a simpatia do leitor. Seu objetivo é deixa-lo inquieto, curioso, inspirado, entusiasmado com o que virá pela frente na história.

Conheça 17 técnicas que vão lhe ajudar a captar a atenção do leitor já nas primeiras linhas.

**1. Mistério**

"Era o décimo avião a aterrissar na minha cidade naquela manhã. Provavelmente um recorde para uma cidade que não tem um aeroporto". Envolva os seus personagens em situações misteriosas já no início da história. Apresente um evento aparentemente sem sentido, ou algo que o leitor não consiga compreender completamente nesse ponto da história, e solucione o mistério mais tarde no enredo.

**2. Provocação**

"Quanto mais livros você lê, mais idiota você fica." Comece com uma afirmação dramática ou impopular. Desafie uma crença ou conhecimento estabelecido. Mesmo que seus leitores discordem de você instantaneamente, eles vão ficar curiosos para descobrir de onde você tirou essa ideia maluca.

**3. Auto-análise**

"Sim, sou ciumenta. Descontroladamente ciumenta. E eu sempre achei que meu marido soubesse disso. Mas poucos segundos antes de puxar o gatilho, percebi na sua expressão que talvez ele não soubesse." Inicie sua história com a reflexão de um personagem sobre uma de suas qualidades ou defeitos.

**4. Caracterizando o protagonista**

"Eu tenho noventa anos. Ou noventa e quatro. Tenho quase certeza." Inicie apresentando alguma característica curiosa sobre o personagem principal da sua história, mostrando aos seus leitores algum aspecto essencial sobre sua personalidade.

**5. Cenário atípico**

"Era a primeira vez que eu via flores maiores que árvores." Apresente já nas primeiras linhas um cenário atípico, que faça o leitor ficar atento e curioso. Descreva detalhes interessantes e pouco usuais que façam ele se perguntar "que lugar é esse?".

**6. Objeto valioso**

"Aquele era o primeiro quadro na história da humanidade a ser oficialmente declarado como o provocador de uma guerra." Apresente um objeto de extrema importância para a história e crie tensão ao seu redor através de um desaparecimento misterioso, um roubo, um acidente que o danifica. O que acontecerá se o objeto for destruído? Qual é a sua real importância? E se o objeto cair nas mãos da pessoa errada?

**7. Contrastes na cena de abertura**

"Quando Ana disse 'sim' durante a cerimônia do seu casamento, ela teve certeza que de aquele tinha sido o melhor momento da sua vida. O pior momento da sua vida veio logo na sequência." Inicie compartilhando um momento feliz ou importante na vida de um personagem e, logo na sequência, crie contraste fazendo algo improvável ou ruim acontecer.

**8. Fato ou revelação surpreendente**

"Meu filho não parou de chorar desde que descobriu que eu servi o seu cachorro de estimação no churrasco do domingo passado." Choque o leitor fazendo um personagem revelar algo interessante ou pouco usual, uma informação que o faça querer saber mais sobre o que aconteceu. Apresente uma informação impossível de ignorar.

**9. Notícia de jornal, artigo ou carta**

"Prezado Senhor Galvão. Da próxima vez que você dormir com a minha esposa, não vou ser tão educado." Inicie a narrativa de forma direta, apresentando uma notícia de jornal, um artigo ou uma carta. Faça referência a uma informação ou fato que o leitor conheça, ou a algo que esteja relacionada ao tema ou um personagem da narrativa.

**10. Humor**

"Meu marido só têm duas emoções: com fome e com tesão. Quando percebo a ausência de uma ereção, eu lhe preparo um sanduíche." Inicie sua história com uma piada, anedota ou um acontecimento engraçado.

**11. Verdade**

"Aqueles que criticam nossa geração esquecem de quem nos educou." Reflita sobre a história que você quer contar e procure uma verdade profunda e quase incontestável sobre um personagem ou tema abordado na narrativa. Transforme ela na sua frase de abertura.

**12. Confidente**

"Hoje fazem 2 anos que minha filha faleceu. Enquanto minha mulher chora de tristeza, eu choro de alívio em segredo." Faça do leitor um confidente do protagonista. Crie uma sensação de intimidade fazendo o personagem revelar seus segredos e desejos mais pessoais. Faça o leitor acreditar que tem acesso completo aos seus pensamentos.

**13. Conflito**

"Eu pisava no freio como quem mata um inseto que detesta e repudia, com raiva e desespero. Mas o carro não dava nenhum sinal de que iria responder ao comando do meu pé." Apresenteconflito (ou pelo menos a promessa iminente de conflito) no início da história. Coloque um personagem em uma situação difícil de solucionar, e deixe o leitor angustiado com as possíveis consequências do que está prestes a acontecer.

**14. Expectativas**

"Eu quero morrer em paz no meu sono, como meu avô. Não gritando desesperadamente como os passageiros desse avião." Use as primeiras linhas para estabelecer certas ideias na mente do leitor e, em seguida, surpreenda suas expectativas dando à narrativa uma direção diferente daquela esperada.

**15. Jogo contra o tempo**

"Acordei com um cheiro forte de vômito. E antes mesmo de poder lembrar exatamente do que tinha acontecido, olhei para o relógio e percebi que tinha pouco menos de 10 minutos até que meu chefe entrasse no escritório e me encontrasse apenas de cueca." Estabeleça um limite de tempo no início da história para que o protagonista finalize uma tarefa ou alcançe um objetivo, deixando claro as consequências desastrosas caso ele falhe em sua missão.

**16. Significados**

"Toda vez que ela se aproxima de mim, meu coração pula uma batida." Use metáforas para descrever e ilustrar as emoções dos seus personagens. Jogue com o significado das palavras.

**17. Uma pergunta intrigante**

"Sabe qual é o segredo para triplicar o seu salário sem mudar de emprego?" Coloque uma pergunta intrigante na mente do leitor. Você não precisa necessariamente escrever a pergunta. Ela pode estar implícita na forma como o narrador inicia a história.

_**Lembre-se que uma **__**voz de escritor**__** confiante e uma perspectiva original sobre o tema da sua história são os elementos mais efetivos para captar a atenção do leitor.**_

Depois disso, você precisa trabalhar para manter o interesse na história em cada cena, fazendo a manutenção das expectativas que você criou nos primeiros parágrafos, e complexificando os dramas e conflitos do protagonista.


	4. Chapter 4

Estilo

**Como desenvolver um estilo de escrever original?**

A não ser que você escreva somente para si, o exercício de se tornar um escritor passa inevitavelmente pela busca de uma audiência.

Para que leitores comprem suas histórias (não apenas literalmente, mas também lhe dedicando atenção), você deve convencê-los a comprar sua personalidade e a forma original como você a expressa através de palavras.

Seus conhecimentos, valores, paixões, interesses, desejos, medos, esperanças, sonhos, objetivos, memórias, triunfos e fracassos estão sempre presentes, de uma forma ou de outra, em tudo que você escreve.

_**Essas experiências, junto aos significados que você deu para elas, são a base da sua voz de escritor, que é o modo como você expressa a sua percepção única sobre o mundo nos seus textos.**_

Você não nasce com sua voz do escritor. Você a desenvolve e a refina cada vez que transforma seus pensamentos em palavras.

Enquanto leitores, estamos sempre a procura de escritores com quem a gente se identifique. Uma relação entre autor e leitor somente se estabelece quando ambos tem algum interesse em comum. Textos são locais de encontro e relacionamento.

Conheça abaixo algumas técnicas que ajudarão você a desenvolver sua voz de escritor.

**1. Auto-conhecimento**

Tenha uma opinião sobre tudo. Entenda como você pensa e sente o mundo a sua volta, e o que levou você a ser assim. Considere tudo que acontece, aconteceu e está por acontecer com você. Explore seus pensamentos, ideias e desejos. Escreva textos defendendo ideias contrárias as suas, usando argumentos com os quais você não concorda. Transforme-se temporariamente naquilo que mais assusta, irrita, e confude você.

**2. Examine os textos dos seus autores favoritos**

Saiba quem você quer ser quando escrever. Tenha claro porque você admira certos autores e porque você odeia outros. Estude os seus textos preferidos e aqueles que você considera mal escritos. Crie suas próprias teorias sobre porque os bons são geniais, e os ruins são entediantes. Tente escrever textos copiando o estilo do seu autor favorito.

**4. Escreva regularmente**

Quem procura, acha. Você só vai desenvolver sua voz de escritor escreverndo e reescrevendo textos. Faça da escrita um hábito diário. Se você tem a tendência de procrastinar, estabeleça um período de tempo fixo e permita-se escrever deixando a autocrítica de lado. Nesse primeiro momento, leve em conta a quantidade, não a qualidade de sua produção. As vezes é preciso escrever mil frases para se extrair uma única que vai servir como ponto de partida para o seu texto.

**5. Leia regularmente**

Escritor que não lê é como instrutor de academia que não faz exercício: não inspira credibilidade no que faz. Leia tudo o que cair na sua mão. Nunca esnobe um texto, mesmo que ele seja mal escrito. Ele pode servir como uma lição valiosa de como não escrever. Tente entender porque os textos bons captam sua atenção, e porque os ruins se desmontam na página. Quanto mais você lê, mais fácil e instintivamente você escreve.

**6. Escreva vários gêneros diferentes**

Escreva ensaios, artigos, poesias, cenas, contos, bula de remédio. Cada estilo vai forçar você a explorar um aspecto da sua voz de escritor. Saia da sua zona de conforto. Escreva o mesmo texto em diversos gêneros diferentes. Investigue quais são os estilos que melhor refletem sua identidade de escritor, e que são mais adequados para transmitir o tipo de mensagem que você deseja comunicar aos seus leitores.

**7. Escreva com paixão**

Se você não se importa com os assuntos sobre os quais está escrevendo, você nunca vai desenvolver sua voz de escritor. Não adianta escrever tendo apenas em mente sucesso comercial ou de audiência. Suas palavras devem refletir o que você sente e pensa, não quanto dinheiro você quer ganhar ou quantos leitores quer ter. Sua paixão em compartilhar suas histórias deve estar sempre presente nas entrelinhas.

**8. Arrisque**

Esqueça o editor crítico que existe dentro da sua cabeça e deixe as ideias fluirem sem compromisso. Vá até onde sua imaginação permitir e, então, vá ainda mais longe. Escreva coisas que você nunca teria coragem de dizer para ninguém. Escreva sobre assuntos polêmicos, perigosos, constragedores. Uma boa técnica é imaginar que seus pais estão sentados ao seu lado, lendo o que você está escrevendo. Tenha com objetivo escrever algo que vá chocá-los.

**9. Tenha medo do que você escreve**

Se você está nervoso com o que está escrevendo, é sinal de que o conteúdo deve ter grande carga emocional para você. Enquanto escritor, você deve priorizar o que você tem para dizer, não o medo de como outros vão ragir as suas palavras. Crie coragem para explorar os assuntos mais obscuros dentro de você, e encontre uma forma de transformá-los em textos que tragam uma perspectiva original sobre o tema.

**10. Não se acomode**

Não se contente em desenvolver suas habilidades simplesmente até se sentir confortável com os resultados dos seus esforços criativos. Desafie-se a explorar todo o seu potencial e procure sempre experimentar diferentes estilos, testar novas técnicas e quebrar as regras que você criou para si mesmo. Mude de voz. Deboche de outras vozes. Aperfeiçoe sua voz. Reinvente a sua voz.


	5. Chapter 5

Inspiração

**Pequenas doses de inspiração.**

Uma seleção com as melhores frases e citações sobre ser escritor, criar histórias de ficção, estimular a criatividade e trabalhar com produtividade. A lista é atualizada diariamente.

As versões originais de diversas frases são em outras línguas. Ao traduzí-las, me preocupei mais em expressar as ideias do que utilizar as palavras exatas dos autores.

"_Para ser um bom escritor, você precisa de 3% de talento e 97% de força de vontade para não se distrair com a internet."__— _Autor Desconhecido

"_Ficção é uma mentira e boa ficção mostra uma verdade dentro dessa mentira."__— _Stephen King

"_Escreva com a alma, não a partir do que você acha que o mercado editorial quer. O mercado é volúvel, a alma é eterna."__— _Jeffrey A. Carver

"_O cotidiano está repleto de boas histórias esperando por um escritor com competência para contá-las. Aprenda e exercite o hábito de reconhecer personagens interessantes ao seu redor. Eles são fonte inesgotável de inspiração."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Escrever é, em essência, reescrever. É descobrir e trabalhar todos os detalhes da sua voz de escritor e explorar todas as suas possibilidades para criar histórias únicas."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Tenha em mente que você deve escrever para você mesmo. Crie a história que você desesperadamente quer ler."__— _Susan Isaacs

"_O leitor quer suas expectativas correspondidas, mas ele não espera receber nada de mão beijada. Ele está disposto a sofrer com o__personagem__contanto que se sinta recompensado de alguma forma no final da narrativa."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Escrever é como prostituição. Primeiro você faz por amor, depois para alguns amigos próximos e depois por dinheiro."__— _Moliere

"_Os gêneros literários têm correspondência direta com a reação que o escritor pretende provocar nos leitores."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Locais de trabalho estimulantes devem ser evitados. Escolha um espaço sem janelas para que a imaginação e memória possam se encontrar no escuro."__— _Annie Dillard

"_Escrever boas histórias implica basicamente em criar personagens em mutação, confrontá-los com desafios e observar suas trajetórias."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Eu não estava mentindo! Estava escrevendo ficção com a boca."__— _Homer Simpson

"_Case com suas historias – leve elas a sério e escreva todos os dias – ou tenha um relacionamento aberto – escreva somente quando você tiver vontade – mas saiba qual das opções você escolheu e suas repercussões."__— _Anônimo

"_Meu marido me fez ver que não fazia o menor sentido eu escrever sobre coisas que não me diziam respeito. Que escrever sobre culturas que você não conhece pode fazer com que o texto pareça uma redação escolar. (…) Daí, comecei a falar sobre as minhas próprias histórias. Elas não são mais legais que as dos outros. O que as faz interessantes é que eu sei contar bem uma história."__— _Fernanda Young

"_Nada no mundo é mais importante do que persistência. Talento não é; nada é mais comum do que pessoas mal-sucedidas com talento. Genialidade não é; gênios não recompensados é quase um provérbio. Educação não é; o mundo está cheio de párias educados. Persistência e determinação são onipotentes."__— _Calvin Coolidge

"_Ou escreva alguma coisa que valha a pena ler ou faça alguma coisa que valha a pena escrever sobre."__— _Benjamin Franklin

"_Minhas idéias geralmente não vêm quando estou escrevendo mas enquanto estou vivendo."__— _Anais Nin

"_Escrever é explorar. Você começa do nada e aprende durante o processo."__— _E. L. Doctorow

"_Escrever é sobretudo uma questão de trabalho. (…) É tudo conquistado penosamente. Aliás, quando está a sair com facilidade, eu desconfio logo. Aquilo que vem muito depressa não pode ser bom."__— _António Lobo Antunes

"_Venho escrevendo peças de teatro por mais de 30 anos, mas nunca consegui explicar de onde elas vêm. Elas geralmente surgem de inquietações, uma sensação de desconforto. As vezes esse desconforto é comigo mesmo, as vezes é com o mundo."__— _Donald Marguilies

"_Somos todos escritores. Só que uns escrevem, outros não."__— _José Saramago

"_A arte de saber escrever bem é diferente da arte de saber contar boas histórias."__— _Ziraldo

"_Escrever tornou-se um processo de descoberta tão profundo que eu não via a hora de começar a trabalhar na manhã seguinte: eu queria saber o que eu ia dizer."__— _Sharon O'Brien

"_Para mim a literatura serve para perguntar. Perguntar é uma maneira de sobreviver no mundo. Quem pergunta é porque não sabe, mas também porque quer saber. (…) Perguntar é isso: absorver o mundo de um novo ponto de vista, ou seja, o meu – o que implica, quase automaticamente, inaugurar um novo mundo."__— _João Silvério Trevisan

"_Quando pergunta, a gente se reinventa: acaba, na verdade, descobrindo-se a si mesmo. E essa é a função maior de perguntar, pois a necessidade de entender o mundo está acoplada à necessidade básica de me entender. E me entender, diga-se, é me tirar do nada, é me criar."__— _João Silvério Trevisan

"_Existem 3 regras para se escrever um livro. Infelizmente, ninguém sabe quais são elas."__— _W. Somerset Maugham

"_Um livro bom conta a verdade sobre seu herói. Um livro ruim conta a verdade sobre seu autor."__— _Gilbert K. Chesterton

"_Escreva o primeiro rascunho com seu coração. Depois reescreva-o com sua cabeça."__— _Extraída do filme Encontrando Forrester

"_Gosto dos livros novos, mas amo sobretudo os livros usados: eles carregam consigo a sua própria história; possuí-los é quase como se apoderar de uma outra vida."__— _Rafael Lotério

"_Melhor escrever para agradar você mesmo e não ter leitores do que escrever para os leitores sem ser verdadeiro a você mesmo."__— _Cyril Connolly

"_Escrever com habilidade é criar um contexto no qual outras pessoas possam pensar."__— _Edwin Schlossberg

"_Aquilo que é escrito sem esforço é geralmente lido sem prazer."__— _Samuel Johnson

"_Escrever é uma forma de esquizofrenia aceitada socialmente."__— _E.L. Doctorow

"_Se existe um livro que você realmente quer ler, mas que não foi escrito ainda, então você deve escrevê-lo."__— _Toni Morrison

"_Se meu médico dissesse que tenho apenas 6 minutos de vida, eu não ficaria chocado. Apenas digitaria um pouco mais rápido."__— _Isaac Asimov

"_Se eu pegar no sono com uma caneta na mão, não remova-a – talvez eu esteja escrevendo nos meus sonhos."__— _Terri Guillemets

"_Escrever é uma atividade que exige provas constantes do seu talento para aqueles que não tem talento nenhum."__— _Jules Renard

"_Prosa é arquitetura, não decoração de interiores."__— _Ernest Hemingway

"_O primeiro capítulo vende o livro. O último capítulo vende o próximo livro."__— _Mickey Spillane

"_Não sei de onde minhas ideias vêm, mas eu sei para onde elas vão. Elas vão para minha escrivaninha, e se não estou lá, elas vão embora."__— _Philip Pullman

"_A diferença entre ficção e realidade é que ficção tem que fazer sentido."__— _Tom Clancy

"_Não considere nada como prova só porque está escrito em livros, já que um mentiroso que engana com sua língua não hesitará em fazer o mesmo com sua caneta."__— _Maimonides

"_Começo com um personagem, geralmente, e quando ele se levanta e começa a se movimentar, tudo que posso fazer é correr atrás dele com lápis e papel tentando acompanhá-lo por tempo suficiente para escrever o que ele diz e faz."__— _William Faulkner

"_Encontre a emoção principal; isso pode ser tudo que você precisa saber para encontrar sua história."__— _F. Scott Fitzgerald

"_É melhor escrever sobre coisas que você sente do que sobre coisas que você sabe."__— _L P. Hartley

"_Escrever é fácil: você começa com uma letra maiúscula e termina com um ponto final. No meio você coloca idéias."__— _Pablo Neruda

"_Escrever não é como pintar onde você adiciona. Não é o que você coloca na tela que o leitor vê. Escrever é mais como uma escultura onde você remove, elimina com o objetivo de tornar o trabalho visível. Mesmo as páginas que você exclui, de certa forma, permanecem lá."__— _Elie Wiesel

"_Uma história é forma mais poderosa de segurar um espelho onde as pessoas possam ver o que quer que elas precisem ver naquele momento das suas vidas."__— _Ian Berry

"_Você deve escrever até chegar em um ponto onde sua criatividade ainda esteja ativa e você sabe o que vai acontecer na sequência."__— _Ernest Hemingway

"_Escrever nos dá uma ilusão de controle, e então você se dá conta de que é apenas uma ilusão, que cada pessoa traz sua própria bagagem para o processo."__— _David Sedaris

"_O momento em que você reconhece sua falta de talento é um sinal de genialidade."__— _Stanislaw Jerzy Lec

"_Não há problema nenhum em escrever porcarias – desde que você edite de forma brilhante."__— _C. J. Cherryh

"_Escrever é 1% de inspiração e 99% de eliminação."__— _Louise Brooks

"_A principal forma de aprender a contar histórias não é através de filmes ou livros; é através de outras pessoas."__— _Donald Miller

"_Os elementos que trazem significado para uma história são os mesmos que trazem significado para a vida."__— _Donald Miller

"_A era da informação está chegando ao fim. Ela está desmoronando ao redor do princípio humano que busca desesperadamente uma história com significado, sem adornos, e um drama cativante que seja um espelho da vida".__— _Robert Bruce

"_Uma história é viril, rara, inesquecível. E quando bem feita, é mais verdadeira do que simples fatos."__— _Robert Bruce

"_Toda vez que dois personagens estão falando sobre um terceiro, a cena é uma merda."__— _David Mamet

"_O trabalho do dramaturgo é fazer a audiência se perguntar o que vai acontecer na sequência. Não é explicar o que acabou de acontecer, ou sugerir o que vai acontecer em seguida."__— _David Mamet

"_Desejo e transformação são ingredientes indispensáveis em uma história de ficção, seja na vida dos personagens ou na experiência literária dos leitores."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Escritor não tem estilo. Quem tem estilo é o personagem."__— _Raimundo Carrero

"_Em literatura, as vezes, o caos é ordem."__— _Raimundo Carrero

"_Quando sinto a impulsão lírica escrevo sem pensar tudo o que meu inconsciente me grita. Penso depois: não só para corrigir, como para justificar o que escrevi."__— _Mário de Andrade

"_O único meio de suportar a existência é despojar-se na literatura como numa orgia perpétua."__— _Flaubert

"_Escrever é estar em comunhão permanente com a humanidade. Em comunhão e confrontação, por mais contraditório que seja."__— _Raimundo Carrero

"_Uma frase não é um amontoado de palavras, meteoritos que caem na página. Elas precisam ser identificadas e estudadas."__— _Raimundo Carrero

"_O teste de qualquer ficção de qualidade é que você deve se preocupar com os personagens; os bons se darem bem, os maus se darem mau. O problema com grande parte das obras de ficção é que você quer que todos os personagens vão para o inferno juntos, o mais rápido possível."__— _Mark Twain

"_É preciso não ter medo de criar. Por que o medo? Medo de conhecer os limites da minha capacidade? Ou medo do aprendiz de feiticeiro que não sabia como parar?"__— _Clarice Lispector

"_Histórias são metáforas para vida. Elas nos levam além do factual para o essencial."__— _Robert McKee

"_Escrever pode ser uma ótima terapia, mas você está se investigando, e se você está escrevendo ficção e criando personagens, uma certa dose de autoexame e autocrítica é inevitável."__— _Simon Brett

"_Se existe em qualquer texto algo dito com duas frases que poderia ser dito de forma clara e envolvente com apenas uma, é trabalho de um amador."__— _Robert Louis Stevenson

"_O que faz qualquer um de nós pensar que temos algo a dizer que os outros precisam ler? Se eu insisti em escrever ficção por estes longos e duros anos, a única razão é minha convicção de que tenho uma história que eu devo contar (…) O resto é simplesmente coragem e determinação."__— _Alix Christie

"_Eu não era nem a escritora mais talentosa, nem a mais inteligente do meu grupo de escrita, mas eu fui aquela que insistiu em escrever."__— _Karen Joy Fowler

"_Como arte de qualquer tipo, histórias tem uma função na sociedade. Elas oferecem novas formas de ver, de sentir empatia, de fazer sentido de nós mesmos nesse mundo."__— _Alix Christie

"_Ficção é uma arte de sociedades onde a fé está passando por algum tipo de crise. Culturas que se satisfazem em dividir certezas produzem poesia e teatro, mas livros são ferramentas íntimas e necessárias para lutar com tudo que a vida nos confronta."__— _Mario Vargas Llosa

"_No doloroso ato de criar mundos, nós criamos a nós mesmos."__— _Alix Christie

"_Ficção é a arte de criar, explorar e resolver crises e conflitos de personagens."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Escrever é preencher furos, criando armadilhas e seduzindo o leitor, assim como quem borda um tapete. Na talagaça limpa, os furos vão sendo fechados pela agulha e pela linha que completam o desenho."__— _Raimundo Carrero

"_Tudo isso é fundamental. Escolher aqueles instantes que são decisivos. Ter a informação e saber distribuí-la no texto de modo a formar um pacto com o leitor. Trazê-lo para junto de nós. Convencê-lo pela continuidade. Pela sequência."__— _Henry James

"_Escrever sem estilo é o máximo que, quem escreve, chega a desejar."__— _Clarice Lispector

"_Eu escrevo sem esperança de que o que eu escrevo altere qualquer coisa. Não altera em nada… Porque no fundo a gente não está querendo alterar as coisas. A gente está querendo desabrochar de um modo ou de outro."__— _Clarice Lispector

"_O que nenhuma esposa de escritor consegue entender é que um escritor está trabalhando quando está olhando para fora da janela."__— _Burton Rascoe

"_O problema que seu protagonista encontra não só define a ação da história para seu público como também define o personagem e nos dirá se devemos nos preocupar com ele ou não."__— _Linda Cowgill

"_Saiba o que você está vendendo. Qual é sua história e porque outras pessoas vão se interessar? (…) Se é uma história de amor, você está vendendo romance. Se é uma comédia, você está vendendo risadas. Se é um suspense, você está vendendo calafrios."__— _Linda Cowgill

"_O que eu gosto em um bom escritor não é o que ele diz, mas o que ele insinua."__— _Logan Pearsall Smith

"_O momento certo para começar a escrever um artigo é quando você o terminou e está satisfeito com o que escreveu. Nessa hora, você já deverá ter começado a entender de forma clara e lógica o que realmente quer dizer."__— _Mark Twain

"_Metáforas concentram mais verdades em menos espaço."__— _Orson Scott Card

"_É impossível desencorajar os escritores de verdade – eles não se importam com o que você diz, eles vão escrever de qualquer jeito."__— _Sinclair Lewis

"_Narrativas sempre têm um caráter político porque as pessoas escolhem quais delas vão contar."__— _Nili Kaplan-Myrth

"_Todos os dias uma legião de escritores enfrenta a página em branco porque sabem que, no doloroso processo de criar histórias, eles estão criando a si mesmos."__— _Linda Cowgill

"_Na fase de planejamento de um livro, não planeje o fim. Ele tem surgir de tudo o que virá antes dele."__— _Rose Tremain

"_Aprenda com o cinema. Seja econômico com descrições. Separe o detalhe revelador daquele que é sem vida."__— _Rose Tremain

"_Se você quer ser mesmo um escritor, um escritor de verdade, lembre-se que escrever é um ato mimético de apropriação e de astúcia [...] Ler e parodiar bons autores como exercício, incorporá-los na sua mente e esquecê-los, para que as imagens, símiles e metáforas deles passem a fazer parte do seu arsenal inconsciente, é conselho que me permito dar-lhe."__— _Autran Dourado

"_Eu aprendi que pensamentos novos e melhores surgem quando você tem a chance de pensar sobre o que escreveu e, então, reescrever."__— _George A. Romero

"_Todos nós fazemos parte de uma identidade ancestral. Histórias são os rios que nos levam até lá."__— _Frank Delaney

"_Nada é medíocre, nada é ridículo, nada é grotesco no instante inicial da criação. Na gênese. Sem policiamento, sem censuras. O texto e os personagens estão apenas nascendo, movendo-se."__— _Raimundo Carrero

"_O ato de escrever é o ato de descobrir no que você acredita".__— _David Hare

"_Somente é belo aquilo que é inspirado pela loucura e escrito pela razão."__— _Andre Gide

"_Todo ser humano tem centenas de pessoas vivendo sob sua pele. O talento de um escritor é sua habilidade de dar a elas nomes, identidades, personalidades."__— _Mel Brooks

"_Personagens vêm a vida as vezes por sorte, mas eu suspeito que é quando você consegue escrever mais fora de si, sentindo a pele, o coração, a mente e a alma de uma outra pessoa que não é você, que o personagem se torna, por mérito próprio, um outro ser humano na página."__— _Eudora Welty

"_Em toda criação dá-se um esforço de vontade. Não pode haver esforço de vontade sem atenção [...] A atenção continua a existir e mais ou menos uniformiza as impulsões líricas para que a obra de arte se realize."__— _Mario de Andrade

"_Para atingir a possível perfeição de uma frase é preciso muito trabalho. A voz narrativa se manifesta no primeiro impulso impreciso, materializa a ideia e oferece um campo de investigação para o autor iniciante."__— _Raimundo Carrero

"_A vida do artista é difícil e instável; curiosidade, disciplina e bons hábitos de trabalho tendem a dar mais consistência a essa caminhada muitas vezes solitária e repleta de contradições."__— _Cezar de Almeida e Roger Bassetto

"_Uma obra de ficção é um acúmulo de problemas. De lixo que vai se amontoando. Então, é preciso calma. Fazendo limpeza, reescrevendo cenas inteiras, páginas completas."__— _Raimundo Carrero

"_Um sinônimo é uma palavra que você usa quando você não sabe soletrar a outra."__— _Baltasar Gracián

"_Escrever é uma forma de falar sem ser interrompido."__— _Jules Renard

"_Eu nunca comecei a partir de ideias mas sempre a partir de personagens."__— _Ivan Turgenev

"_Comece um texto com a melhor frase que você escreveu ou seus leitores talvez nunca cheguem a ela."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Escreva o mais frequentemente possível, não com a ideia de ser publicado, mas como se você estivesse aprendendo um instrumento."__— _J B Priestley

"_A função dos sonhos é a mesma das histórias de ficção: simular na mente como nos sentiríamos se enfrentássemos conflitos que nos assustam e realizássemos nossos desejos mais secretos."__— _Diego Schutt

"_A literatura recorre à imaginação para nos mostrar algo misterioso, ambíguo, particular sobre o mundo."__— _Iris Murdoch

"_Você tem que estar disposto a contar apenas um episódio que represente a sua história, ao invés de tentar resumir a experiência completa [de um personagem] com generalizações abstratas. Acredite que seus leitores vão concluir o geral a partir do específico e não o contrário.[...] Dramatizar algo específico sempre resulta em ganho de credibilidade e impacto emocional."__— _Jeff Sexton

"_Você deve trabalhar no seu potencial máximo, o tempo todo. Se você vai receber reconhecimento ao final não importa. Foque em ir o mais longe possível da sua zona de conforto."__— _Danny Boyle

"_Os melhores criadores são como patos. Eles aparentam deslizar serenamente na superfície. Embaixo d'água, entretanto, eles estão batendo as patas intensamente."__— _Tim Ferriss

"_A história na minha mente é apenas uma esperança; o texto da história é a ferramenta que eu criei para tentar fazer dessa esperança uma realidade."__— _Orson Scott Card

"_A história propriamente dita, a verdadeira história, é a que a audiência cria em suas mentes, guiada e construída pelo meu texto para, então, ser transformada, elucidada, expandida, editada e clarificada pelas suas próprias__experiências__, seus próprios desejos, suas próprias esperanças e medos."__— _Orson Scott Card

"_Era muito divertido no começo. Deixou de ser quando percebi a diferença entre o que está bem escrito e o que está mal escrito, e aí fiz uma descoberta ainda mais alarmante: a diferença entre o que está bem escrito e a verdadeira arte é sutil, mas bárbara. Foi a partir de então que o chicote começou a estalar."__— _Truman Capote

"_Não é incomum que o autor antipatize um personagem e não perceba as razões. Elas estão num gesto, numa maneira, num comportamento não examinado corretamente. Ou na roupa que usa."__— _Raimundo Carrero

"_Nós não podemos pensar sem uma linguagem, nós não podemos processar uma experiência sem [formular] uma história."__— _Christina Baldwin

"_Nós entramos na Idade da Narrativa porque numa era de conhecimento infinito, nós estamos lutando para encontrar significado e compreensão reais. Enquanto seres humanos, narrativa é como nós damos sentidos às coisas. Narrativa é como nos expressamos. E narrativa é como nos conectamos uns aos outros."__— _Michael Margolis

"_Aplicar a ciência da narrativa é a chave da arte da comunicação eficaz para qualquer um que precise informar, inspirar ou educar."__— _Kendall Haven

"_Uma história é um fato coberto por uma emoção que nos motiva a tomar uma atitude que transforme nosso mundo."__— _Kristiaan Van Woensel

"_Troque de ferramenta. Se você normalmente digita em um laptop, use caneta e papel. Se você normalmente usa caneta e papel, use uma caneta e um papel diferentes! [...] Seu sistema nervoso fará associações diferentes com ferramentas diferentes."__— _Mark McGuinness

"_Para fazer uma história evocar emoções você deve ser específico. É difícil abandonar a segurança das generalizações para uma história a fim de estimular detalhes de sons, imagens, sabores, toques e cheiros. Mas generalidades não arrepiam e não despertam paixão ou desejo."__— _Annette Simmons

"_Arte nos ajuda a ver além de nossa percepção. As vezes nós vemos outro ponto de vista, as vezes nós vemos o quão pequeno o nosso ponto de vista é, e as vezes nós percebemos que não estamos sozinhos. [...] Arte, como uma ferramenta de expressão e comunicação, vai além dos limites da linguagem."__— _Annette Simmons

"_Nada importante, significativo, belo, interessante ou notável nunca foi resultado de imitações. O que é realmente difícil e extraordinário é desistir de ser perfeito e começar a trabalhar para ser você mesmo."__— _Anna Quindlen

"_Contar histórias se torna um fardo somente quando você tem que confiar na técnica de execução para foçar um material medíocre em um público."__— _Kendall Haven

"_Quando você conta uma história oralmente para uma audiência, a forma como você fala é mais poderosa do que a linguagem que você usa – as palavras específicas que você escolhe. [...] Nós escutamos a essência da mensagem. [...] Em nossas mentes, recriamos o que foi dito com nossas próprias palavras para expressar essa essência."__— _Kendall Haven

"_Ao criar uma história, preciso acreditar que posso mudar o mundo com minhas ideias. E para mudar o mundo, basta inspirar uma pessoa e ter a esperança de que ela inspire uma outra."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Histórias revelam significados sem cometer o erro de definí-los."__— _Hannah Arendt

"_Drama vem de contraste, mostrando a diferença entre "o que foi" e "o que é". Quanto maior essa diferença, maior o drama."__— _Lou Hoffman

"_As histórias que contamos literalmente fazem o mundo. Se você quer mudar o mundo, você precisa mudar sua história. Essa verdade se aplica tanto à indivíduos quanto à instituições."__— _Michael Margolis

"_A frase que soa na mente muda quando aparece no papel. Então começo a cutucá-la com a caneta, descobrindo novos significados."__— _Gore Vidal

"_Na ficção há dois movimentos decisivos: o efeito e a função. [...] Eles começam a preocupar ainda na intuição, [...] embora somente seja definido [...] na técnica."__— _Raimundo Carrero

"_Histórias tomam vida nos detalhes. Detalhes criam imagens vívidas na mente da audiência […]. Pesquisas mostraram que a primeira pista que as pessoas usam para distinguir histórias de outras formas de narrativas é a densidade de detalhes sensoriais (significativamente maior nas histórias). Mas esses detalhes requerem espaço na página e/ou tempo no vídeo."__— _Kendall Haven

"_Tudo o que se escreve é ficção. Não existe realidade no papel ou na tela do computador. Qualquer texto é uma narrativa construída que inevitavelmente conta uma história. Uma história que é sempre uma versão criada e editada pelo ponto de vista de um autor, tenha ela acontecido de verdade ou não."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Só tendo o epílogo constantemente em vista, poderemos dar a um enredo seu aspecto indispensável de consequência, ou causalidade, fazendo com que os incidentes e, especialmente, o tom da obra tendam para o desenvolvimento de sua intenção."__— _Edgar Allan Poe

"_Grandes histórias concordam com nossa visão de mundo. As melhores histórias não ensinam pessoas nada de novo. Ao invés disso, as melhores histórias concordam com o que a audiência já acredita e faz os membros da audiência se sentirem inteligentes e seguros quando relembrados o quão certos eles estavam essencialmente."__— _Seth Godin

"_Tudo na novela, assim como na anedota, tende para a conclusão. Ela deve arremessar-se com impetuosidade [...] para atingir com todas as suas forças o objetivo visado."__— _Eikhenbaum

"_O jogo do tom, do andamento, do efeito e da função. A habilidade na reunião equilibrada de todos esses elementos é, com certeza, um dos segredos fundamentais da ficção."__— _Raimundo Carrero

"_Hoje não consegui me concentrar para escrever uma história. Então tentei desenhá-la. Como uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras, achei que o processo seria bem mais rápido. Mas quando os desenhos são ruins, uma imagem vale, no máximo, uma frase mal construída."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Acho que a escrita que não tenha uma noção de ritmo baseada na construção sintática, na pontuação e no desenvolvimento do período [...] carece do que eu procuro nos meus contos."__— _Julio Cortázar

"_A literatura, como toda arte, é uma confissão de que a vida não basta."__— _Fernando Pessoa

"_Escrever, como viver, é uma viagem de descobrimento."__— _Henry Miller

"_Imaginação é mais importante que conhecimento. Pois conhecimento é limitado a tudo que conhecemos e entendemos, enquanto imaginação abraça o mundo inteiro e tudo que existirá para se conhecer e entender."__— _Albert Einstein

"_Não olhe o que escreveu até que você termine o rascunho de um texto inteiro, comece cada dia a partir da última frase que você escreveu no dia anterior. Isto evita aquele sentimento de medo e receio, e significa que você tem um volume de trabalho substancial antes de chegar ao verdadeiro trabalho que está todo na edição."__— _Will Self

"_Sabe aquele sentimento nauseante de inadequação e superexposição que você sente quando enxerga pedantismo em sua própria prosa? Relaxe sabendo que essa sensação horrível nunca, jamais vai deixá-lo, não importa o quão bem sucedido e aclamado pela crítica você se torne."__— _Will Self

"_O processo de criação entre o impulso e a intuição pode ser demorado. [...] O jogo entre os dois instantes iniciais parece não ter fim, até que se alcança a técnica."__— _Raimundo Carrero

"_Escrever seria mais fácil se a mesma frase não aparece alternadamente, dependendo do dia e hora, medíocre e excelente".__— _Nicolás Gómez Dávila

"_Escrever para mim é como crochê: eu sempre temo que vou perder um ponto."__— _Isabel Allende

"_O objetivo principal da arte é trazer ambiguidade para um mundo que se torna direto e monótono [...] Arte deveria ser uma oxigenação da nossa imaginação."__— _Nuno Ramos

"_O melhor de ser um artista é manter contato com sua voz. Você tem que criar seus próprios padrões ou um ponto de vista impactante."__— _Nuno Ramos

"_Para fazer literatura você tem de ser terrivelmente sincero. E é incrível: se você atinge a verdade, está fazendo ficção, que é mentira".__— _Elvira Vigna

"_Não escreva para mostrar o quão talentoso e inteligente você é. Escreva para oferecer algo de valor para o leitor em troca de sua atenção."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Alguém uma vez me disse que o motivo pelo qual ele se considera um bom contador de histórias não é porque ele consegue contar 100 histórias, mas porque ele ouviu 1000."__— _Kevin Cordi

"_A literatura nasce da literatura. Cada obra nova é continuação, por consentimento ou contestação, das obras anteriores. Escrever é, pois, dialogar com a literatura anterior e com a contemporânea."__— _Leyla Perrone-Moisés

"_Se você quer ser memorável, crie contraste. Seguir o caminho seguro e tentar ser tudo para todos não vai lhe trazer fãs, vai apenas trazer pessoas que não têm uma opinião sobre você de qualquer maneira."__— _Lisa Barone

"_Eliminar toda palavra inútil. Simplificar a frase. Simplificar a ideia. Esta é a fórmula para escrever bem."__— _Noel Clarasó

"_Escrever é como mostrar uma impressão digital da alma."__— _Mario Bellatin

"_Um escritor exigente, em cada sentença que ele escreve, se perguntará pelo menos 4 questões: 1. O que estou tentando dizer? 2. Que palavras vão expressar isso? 3. Que imagem ou linguagem tornará isso mais claro? 4. Essa imagem é original o suficiente para causar um efeito?"__— _George Orwell

"_É melhor escrever sobre coisas que você sente do que sobre coisas que você sabe."__— _L P. Hartley

"_Se você escreve uma história, talvez ela seja ruim; se você escreve uma centena, você tem as probabilidades a seu favor."__— _Edgar Rice Burroughs

"_Palavras, uma vez que são impressas, têm vida própria."__— _Carol Burnett

"_Nosso trabalho como roteiristas é criar fantasias onde a audiência possa, na segurança de um cinema escuro, lidar com seus medos e coisas dolorosas demais para se pensar. É também ajudar pessoas a desafogar suas emoções mais sombrias – a raiva, a vingança – para que eles fiquem menos propensos a concretizar e manifestar essas emoções na vida real."__— _William C. Martell

"_Tudo que há para se dizer já foi dito antes, mas como ninguém escuta, nós [escritores] temos que continuar repetindo tudo de novo."__— _André Gide

"_Eu tenho sido bem sucedido provavelmente porque eu sempre tive consciência de que não sabia nada sobre [a arte de] escrever e eu meramente tentei entreter contando uma história interessante."__— _Edgar Rice Burroughs

"_Um livro bom nos conta a verdade sobre seu herói; mas um livro ruim nos conta a verdade sobre seu autor."__— _Gilbert K. Chesterton

"_Escrever bem uma história [...] qualquer pessoa pode. No entanto, escrever um texto ficcional – não basta apenas escrever bem – é tarefa para os que conhecem os segredos da arte literária."__— _Raimundo Carrero

"_Alguns dos [nossos] medos mais básicos estão relacionados à sobrevivência física, saúde e bem estar, humilhação e sentir-se desconectado de sua comunidade. Se você contar uma história interessante que mostre como a pessoa, produto, empresa ou causa pode trazer um impacto real e significativo em qualquer uma dessas áreas [...], você atingirá seu objetivo."__— _Park Howell

"_Não existia um modelo real ou precedente para o que eu gostava de fazer, mas quando você se dá conta de que você só precisa criar e não se preocupar se os resultados se enquadram em um modelo do que é arte, então você está verdadeiramente criando trabalhos inovadores e originais."__— _Ryan McGinness

"_Construa uma vida e uma carreira que acomode sua personalidade de artista ao invés de se esforçar para ser um artista."__— _Ryan McGinness

"_Toda grande história começa com você, o escritor. Se você não arrisca, não se envolve, [...] não explora sua zona de desconforto constantemente e não tem coragem de criar incidentes desafiadores na sua vida que exijam atitudes, você não tem o perfil para contar grandes histórias. Faça da sua vida uma aventura vívida e suas palavras vão pular da página e fazer uma diferença na vida dos seus leitores."__— _Park Howell

"_Nas histórias e na vida, conflitos dão valor para ambições."__— _Park Howell

"_O visual de uma história na página é como o ambiente de um restaurante: não é o mais importante, mas tem o potencial de melhorar a experiência como um todo."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Ler é pensar com a cabeça dos outros."__— _Arthur Schopenhauer

"_Escrever em pé me mantém o tempo todo no universo das personagens. Se eu sento, acabo relaxando, e voltando de vez em quando para a minha própria vida. Enfim, esquisitices de escritor."__— _Glória Perez

"_Você aprende bastante quando, simplesmente, termina o rascunho [de uma história completa] e pode olhar para ela como um todo."__— _Margaret Drabble

"_O cérebro sonolento está desenrolado e desorganizado, aberto a todos os tipos de ideias não convencionais. Alguns dos nossos melhores pensamentos surgem enquanto ainda estamos meio adormecidos."__— _Dr. Mark Beeman

"_Palavra que precisa de muleta não presta. [...] Ou a palavra está solta, sozinha, brilhante, ou não precisamos dela."__— _Raimundo Carreiro

"_As emoções são a base da razão porque elas nos mostram o que devemos valorizar."__— _David Brook

"_Seus textos serão mais efetivos se você mostrar o que está acontecendo no presente momento ao invés de explicar o que acabou de acontecer."__— _Steven James

"_Como um escritor de ficção, você quer que seu leitor esteja sempre emocionalmente presente na história. Mas quando ele é forçado a adivinhar o porquê algo acabou de acontecer (ou não acontecer) [...] isso resulta que ele se desconecte intelectualmente e se distancie da história. Ao invés de seguir presente ao lado do personagem, ele vai começar a analisar ou questionar a progressão do enredo."__— _Steven James

"_Sempre dê ao leitor o que ele quer, ou algo melhor. Se você não dá ao leitor o que ele quer (credibilidade), você deve satisfazê-lo com uma reviravolta ou um momento onde a história se intensifica, que o satisfaça mais do que ele poderia esperar."__— _Steven James

"_Se você quer engajar e influenciar, conecte-se [com seus leitores] emocionalmente e então justifique [essas emoções] através da lógica."__— _Brian Clark

"_Se você está a procura de uma história, o lugar mais provável de encontrá-la é em meio às palavras, não aos pensamentos. Pare de pensar e comece a escrever."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Você deve encontrar a história que VOCÊ quer contar e que um PÚBLICO queira ouvir. Essa é a parte difícil – encontrar a história que seja ambos."__— _William C. Martell

"_Nossos leitores não dividem com a gente a experiência de preparação. Eles reagem ao que veem e ouvem. Eles reagem à forma como contamos a história, então devemos aceitar isso como seus veredictos. O desafio de um contador de histórias é obter a reação mais próxima possível da intenção desejada."__— _Brendan Nolan

"_Eu gosto de brincar naquele espaço entre o engraçado e o desconfortável onde seu desconforto também pode lhe fazer rir e você está confuso com esse sentimento contraditório. Isso é desafiador e eu acho que é daí que vem a melhor arte."__— _Hari Kondabolu

"_Artistas não pensam fora da caixa, porque fora da caixa há um vácuo. Fora da caixa, não existem regras, não há nenhuma realidade. Você não tem nada para interagir, nada para trabalhar contra. Se você se propôs a fazer algo muito fora da caixa [...], então você nunca será capaz de fazer uma verdadeira obra de arte.[...] Artistas pensam ao longo das bordas da caixa, porque é ali que ideias viram realidade."__— _Seth Godin

"_A realidade não é uma inspiração para a literatura. No máximo, a literatura é uma inspiração para a realidade."__— _Romain Gary

"_Quando um texto nasce, já cumpriu sua principal função: harmonizar a alma de quem o criou."__— _Perboyre Sampaio

"_Se você só está disposto a fazer coisas que vão dar certo, você vai fracassar. Mas se você está disposto a fazer coisas que talvez fracassem, você tem uma chance de ser bem sucedido."__— _Seth Godin

"_Excelente conteúdo vem de trabalho, cuidado e atenção, e não de talento."__— _Sonia Simone

"_Releia, rescreva, releia, rescreva. Se ainda assim não ficou bom, jogue fora. É um uma sensação boa, e você não quer ficar preso entre os cadáveres de poemas e histórias que têm tudo neles, exceto a vida de que precisam."__— _Helen Dunmore

"_Quando você se conectar com a sua criança interior, você estará conectando-se com o poder ilimitado de sua mente criativa. Você alcança o que os Mestres Zen chamam de 'mente de principiante', aquele estado mágico antes de conhecer as regras, quando tudo parece possível, e é."__— _Jacob Krueger

"_Ao encontrar a 'mente de principiante', você não tem nada a perder. Porque você não está tentando ser bom. Você está apenas se permitindo escrever."__— _Jacob Krueger

"_Escreva na terceira pessoa, a não ser que uma voz realmente distintiva em primeira pessoa se ofereça irresistivelmente."__— _Scott Myers

"_A mais pura ficção autobiográfica exige invenção pura. Ninguém jamais escreveu uma história mais autobiográfica do que 'A Metamorfose'."__— _Scott Myers

"_Eis a melhor receita para um romance policial: o detetive nunca deve saber mais que o leitor."__— _Agatha Christie

"_Eu escrevo para evitar o medo da morte se agregue ao medo da vida."__— _Augusto Roa Bastos

"_O escritor original não é aquele que não imita ninguém, mas sim aquele que ninguém pode imitar."__— _François Chateaubriand

"_Existem três coisas que os homens podem fazer com as mulheres: amá-las, sofrer por elas ou torná-las literatura."__— _Stephen Stills

"_O que torna sexo e leitura semelhantes é que, durante ambos, os tempos e espaços se abrem, diferente do tempo e espaço mensuráveis."__— _Italo Calvino

"_Que ninguém se engane: só se consegue a simplicidade através de muito trabalho."__— _Clarice Lispector

"_O fato de determinada obra ser valorizada por séculos não é garantia de sua "qualidade"; [...] a posteridade não é um juiz infalível, nem bem intencionado [...] Por que a arte não pode ser boa justamente por ser efêmera, não se tornando um fardo em nossa memória? A "durabilidade" não é supervalorizada?"__— _Hermano Vianna

"_Aquilo que sobrevive ao pior do barbarismo, sobrevivendo porque gerações de pessoas não puderam consentir em abandoná-lo e portanto ativeram-se a ele a qualquer custo, isto é um clássico."__— _J.M. Coetzee

"_Escolha um autor como escolheria um amigo."__— _Wenthworth Dillon

"_Ao escrever o final da sua história, você deve mostrar sua visão de futuro, a solução para os conflitos que seu personagem principal enfrentou durante a história. O que mudou? O que segue igual? O que nunca vai mudar?"__— _Diego Schutt

"_Só tem certeza de alguma coisa quem estiver muito mal informado."__— _Carlos Lacerda

"_A literatura é uma defesa contra as ofensas da vida."__— _Cesare Pavese

"_Antes de escrever [...] aprendei a pensar."__— _Nicolas Boileau

"_Não é preciso pressa na literatura. Um romance é como gravidez: aquilo fica dentro de você, crescendo, incomodando, até sair."__— _Rachel de Queiroz

"_Pensa-se a partir do que se escreve e não o contrário."__— _Louis Aragon

"_Escrevo sem pensar, tudo o que o meu inconsciente grita. Penso depois: não só para corrigir, mas para justificar o que escrevi."__— _Mário de Andrade

"_Ótimas histórias acontecem com aqueles que podem contá-las."__— _Ira Glass

"_Uma história é um veículo que coloca fatos em um contexto emocional."__— _Peter Guber

"_Se você quer se comunicar com outro ser pensante, conecte-se com seus próprios pensamentos. Coloque-os em ordem; dê a eles um propósito; use-os para persuadir, instruir, descobrir e seduzir. O caminho secreto para isso é colocar tudo no papel e então eliminar as partes confusas."__— _William Safire

"_Nunca entendi como dois homens podem ser juntar para escrever um livro. Para mim, é como precisar de três pessoas para produzir um filho."__— _Evelyn Waugh

"_O segredo para se mudar o mundo não é ter boas ideias. É colocar essas ideias na mente de outras pessoas."__— _Jon Morrow

"_Escrever foi a tábua à qual me agarrei para não ser considerado um idiota."__— _Carlos Heitor Cony

"_Há livros escritos para evitar espaços vazios na estante."__— _Carlos Drummond de Andrade

"_Nunca tenha medo de mostrar sua humanidade. Somos todos humanos e nos conectamos com outros quando vemos humanidade neles. Se alguém cria uma fachada para tentar parecer perfeito [...], nós nunca poderemos nos conectar a ele e compreendê-lo."__— _Jon Thomas

"_Boas histórias não oferecem um escape da realidade, mas sim ferramentas para se repensá-la."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Histórias capturam a essência do que significa ser humano".__— _Trey Pennington

"_A escrita é a pintura da voz." __— _Voltaire

"_Eu tenho mais perguntas pra fazer do que respostas para dar."__— _JR

"_Atinge-se simplicidade subtraindo-se o óbvio e adicionando-se o significativo."__— _John Maeda

"_Mesmo o maior fracasso, mesmo o erro mais irreparável do mundo, tem muito mais valor do que nunca tentar."__— _Meredith Grey | Grey's Anatomy

"_A imaginação [...] é o poder que permite nos identificarmos com pessoas cujas experiências nós nunca compartilhamos."__— _J.K. Rowling

"_Assim é uma história, também é a vida: não é o quão longa ela é, mas o quão boa ela é, isso é o que importa."__— _Seneca

"_Frequentemente, o tempo que se leva para encontrar uma boa história é maior do que o tempo que se leva para produzí-la."__— _Ira Glass

"_Você não consegue conectar os fatos olhando para a frente, você só pode conectá-los olhando para trás. Você tem que confiar em alguma coisa – seu instinto, destino, vida, carma, qualquer coisa."__— _Steve Jobs

"_Eu [começo] escrevendo alguma coisa, mas não é o começo, meio ou fim. Estou apenas colocando uma ideia na página. Então, a medida que as palavras vão se acumulando, começo a pensar sobre como elas precisam ser organizadas."__— _Michael Lewis

"_Os que escrevem com clareza têm leitores, os que escrevem de maneira obscura têm comentaristas."__— _Albert Camus

"_Entre as coisas que eu achei que estava fazendo que o trabalho de verdade aconteceu."__— _William Kentridge

"_Existe uma incerteza no que se está fazendo, uma imprecisão, de modo que enquanto estou criando, não sei de antemão o que desejo atingir, mas vou reconhecendo [o que quero expressar] a medida que vou desenvolvendo o trabalho."__— _William Kentridge

"_Se um livro não oferece entretenimento, eu não acho que ele é bem sucedido."__— _Stephen King

"_Elaborar um teste de mérito literário não é realmente difícil. Aqui está: Você leria o livro outra vez? Não para um curso ou monografia, mas só porque você quer."__— _William Deresiewicz

"_Explorar a intersecção de ideias pode levar a uma explosão de conteúdo excepcional."__— _Brian Clark

"_Existe uma diferença entre saber o caminho e percorrer o caminho."__— _Morpheus | The Matrix

"_Televisão, filmes, até mesmo peças de teatro, são imaginadas para nós, mas os livros [...] nos forçam a completá-los."__— _Jay Meno

"_Nós [escritores] provavelmente poderíamos viver para sempre da euforia de uma rima perfeita e de uma frase de abertura retumbante."__— _Devyani Borade

"_Como leitora, eu me irrito com nomes semelhantes em um romance – e percebo que é o visual, mais do que o som dele, o que importa, especialmente a letra inicial. Um bom nome [...] é um jeito fácil de firmar uma personagem na mente dos leitores, para que eles se lembrem de quem é ele durante todo o livro."__— _Rebecca Tope

"_Quando faço uma pergunta, não quero uma resposta, quero uma história."__— _Diego Schutt

"_A televisão é muito educativa. Toda vez que alguém liga uma, entro num quarto para ler um livro."__— _Groucho Marx

"_O escritor está sempre trabalhando em um livro, mesmo quando não está escrevendo."__— _Antônio Callado

"_Por que nós devemos nos interessar por uma história claramente impossível? Porque [...] o impossível é o que acontece a toda hora."__— _William Kentridge

"_Clarifique tudo e não pressuponha nada. Conte ao leitor tudo que ele ou ela precisa saber e nada mais."__— _Steven James

"_Eu sou apenas um artista. Meu trabalho é fazer desenhos, não fazer sentido."__— _William Kentridge

"_Não é a beleza mas sim a humanidade o objetivo da literatura."__— _Salamah Mussa

"_A definição mais simples de uma história: um relato de acontecimentos onde você quer saber o que vai acontecer, e então você descobre. Para que você se pergunte o que vai acontecer tem que existir uma tensão entre duas ou mais possibilidades. Aristóteles chamou isso de potencial, desenvolvimento e resultado – ou seja, algo que pode acontecer, algo acontece, e o que acontece significa alguma coisa."__— _Cynthia Kurtz

"_Se não há incerteza não há história. A incerteza é a razão pela qual histórias nos atraem e nos envolvem, porque elas apelam para nossos instintos de resolver problemas."__— _Cynthia Kurtz

"_A verdade é que o prazer de escrever não é a escrita propriamente dita. É ver suas ideias se espalhar. É vê-las tocar outras pessoas. É vê-las se enraizar nas mentes dessas pessoas, onde elas continuam a crescer e se tornar algo mais maravilhoso do que você jamais poderia ter imaginado."__— _Jon Morrow

"_Grandes escritores não apenas informam. Eles não apenas entretêm. Eles não apenas convencem. Eles mudam você, tornando-o uma pessoa um pouco diferente do que você era antes de ler seu trabalho."__— _Jon Morrow

"_Os primeiros rascunhos são explorações [...]. Não espere acertar [de primeira], basta tentar escrevê-los. Esperar demais de um primeiro rascunho traz frustração e decepção. Você escreve um primeiro esboço a fim de ter algo para revisar. Vai ser um fracasso. Os escritores são aqueles que não deixam esse fracasso detê-los."__— _John Dufresne

"_Um ótimo contador de histórias está em sintonia com o que o público sabe, sente, deseja, espera, teme, ou tem curiosidade, sobre cada personagem, durante cada momento revelador da história."__— _Terry Rossio

"_[Cinema] é uma incrível forma de expressão artística. Uma série de cenas colocadas em uma ordem particular, construídas para deixar o espectador sem outra escolha a não ser sentir-se de uma determinada forma."__— _F. Scott Fitzgerald

"_A raça humana é muito crítica e opinativa. No segundo em que um personagem aparece na tela, começamos a construir uma opinião sobre ele. Tudo o que aquele personagem diz e faz, conta."__— _Terry Rossio

"_Nós continuamos a aprender sobre o personagem durante todo o curso da história. A certa altura, [...] algo muda. Começamos a sentir que 'conhecemos' o personagem. Criamos expectativas [...] e passamos a nos interessar em prever seu comportamento. Nós estamos 'com' o personagem._

_E isso dá poder ao cineasta. Ao afetarmos o personagem, nós agora podemos verdadeiramente afetar o público. Do mesmo modo que o público entra na história através do personagem, o cineasta utiliza o personagem para tocar o público."__— _Terry Rossio

"_Histórias [...] são um convite para participar de uma experiência."__— _Pamela Brown Rutledge

"_Vamos ao cinema para fazer amigos – e até inimigos. É semelhante ao modo como conhecemos e interagimos com as pessoas na vida real – mas nos filmes acontece mais rápido, de forma mais intensa [...]. Nós queremos conhecer alguém interessante e ver o que acontece com ele, ver como ele toma decisões, e como elas se desenrolam. Nós esperamos que nossos amigos se mostrem confiáveis e que eles triunfem sobre seus problemas, e que nossos inimigos sejam punidos. Seja amigo ou adversário, esse vínculo, esse relacionamento, tem que acontecer primeiro, para que o resto funcione."__— _Terry Rossio

"_A forma como histórias apresentam informação permite rápida compreensão por envolver o cérebro a todos os níveis: intuitivo, emocional, racional e somático."__— _Pamela Brown Rutledge

"_Nós somos as nossas histórias, nós comprimimos anos de experiência, pensamento e emoção em algumas narrativas compactas que nós contamos para os outros e para nós mesmos."__— _Daniel Pink

"_Eu só sei uma coisa sobre as tecnologias que nos esperam no futuro: vamos encontrar formas de contar histórias com elas."__— _Jason Ohlar

"_O primeiro passo para superar o bloqueio de escritor não é começar a pensar, mas começar a escrever."__— _Christopher Rice

"_No seu melhor, a experiência cinematográfica não é somente o 'passeio' de vivenciar uma grande história, ela também nos permite uma breve visão dentro da mente do cineasta, uma oportunidade para compartilhar nossas escolhas, crenças e sensibilidades. O seu trabalho é uma oportunidade para as pessoas se conectarem com você. A arte que você criou é um reflexo verdadeiro de quem você é, das suas experiências e crenças? O seu público gostaria que fosse."__— _Terry Rossio

_Hoje, a única forma das marcas se conectarem com clientes é agregando valor genuíno às suas vidas, seja pela prestação de um serviço útil ou contando histórias gratificante. As marcas não têm escolha. As mensagens que não são valorizadas serão ignoradas."__— _Jim Boulton

"_Toda marca tem uma história para contar e aquelas que contarem a sua da melhor forma, vencem."__— _Jim Boulton

"_Em um mundo tão caótico como o que vivemos, [...] as pessoas precisam de contexto. Histórias fornecem uma moldura, um contexto e um caminho para compreensão. São atraentes, criam uma conexão, personalizam, cativam. Seguram a atenção em um mundo onde as pessoas estão sempre fazendo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo."__— _Kathy Hansen

"_Uma história pode ser e, idealmente, deveria ser, um catalisador para criar mudanças positivas na vida de alguém. Seja em contato com pessoas próximas ou do outro lado do mundo, a troca de histórias enriquece nossas vidas e fazem diferença."__— _Marlene Moore Gordon

"_Se você não consegue explicar algo com simplicidade, é porque você não entende do que está falando bem o suficiente."__— _Albert Einstein

"_Você não tem que [necessariamente] começar [a escrever] do começo. Simplesmente inicie por onde você sentir que deve iniciar."__— _Sonia Simone

"_Ao começar uma história, escreva da pior forma possível. Use clichês, seja redundante, escreva de forma complicada e difícil de entender, esqueça dos leitores, use suas piores ideias, cometa erros de grafia e gramática. Faça isso e eu garanto que após uma única revisão e edição, a qualidade do texto vai melhorar de forma exponencial."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Todas as marcas são essencialmente histórias usadas para embrulhar um produto ou serviço, e toda a mídia nada mais é do que uma tela em que essas histórias se desenrolam."__— _Richard Cordiner

"_Eu diria que o meu único grande objetivo como escritor é fazer com que os leitores [...] se importem: envolvê-los emocionalmente o bastante com o que está acontecendo em uma história para fazê-los continuar lendo [...]. O que isso realmente significa é que eles devem se preocupar com o personagem no centro da trama – para relacionar-se profundamente com o que está passando com eles em um nível humano, e querer vê-los resolver qualquer que seja o grande problema que a história está explorando."__— _Erik Bork

"_Eu acredito que conexão emocional e ressonância são a base de uma história (juntamente com entretenimento – se você quer encontrar uma audiência). A melhor forma de atingir isso é dando um problema grande, difícil, complicado e importante ao personagem principal com sérias implicações para ele – que o desafie a embarcar em uma 'missão' que levará o filme inteiro para ser revolvida. E então, para dramatizar essa missão a partir de sua perspectiva [...] de forma a nos deixar tão envolvidos que o seu ponto de vista se torne o nosso." Erik Bork_

"_O processo de escrita está dentro da sua cabeça. Cada hora do dia, todos os dias da sua vida, uma constante tempestade de imagens e vozes e as vezes, se você tiver sorte, ótimos insights."__— _Russell T. Daviesi

"_[Existe um] perigo real para a sua escrita em ver a si mesmo como inferior, não suficiente. Reconhecidamente, uma crença auto-limitante muito comum."__— _Dennis Palumbo

"_Escritores inteligentes reconhecem seus sentimentos como informações importantes sobre sua vida interior, como a matéria-prima do seu ofício de escrita."__— _Dennis Palumbo

"_Os escritores têm de praticar VER, realmente ver o mundo ao seu redor. Como escritor, o seu trabalho é fazer isso consciente e artisticamente, usando a habilidade e a imaginação, assim como a memória e a reflexão. Você tem que prestar atenção."__— _Dennis Palumbo

"_A tarefa do artista é ver cada momento – e nossa reação a ele – como potencialmente interessante, desafiador e digno de nossa participação criativa. Visto desta perspectiva, um escritor nunca estará entediado, nunca ansiará que as coisas em sua vida sejam mais emocionantes, mais interessantes, mais qualquer outra coisa do que realmente são. Exceto, é claro, quando você REALMENTE se sente assim; neste caso, você deve escrever sobre este tédio ou esta ânsia. Essa é a sua munição para esse dia em especial. É trabalhar com aquilo que lhe foi dado."__— _Dennis Palumbo

"_Escrever gera escrita. Assim como preocupar-se gera preocupação. Obcecar-se gera mais obsessão."__— _Dennis Palumbo

"_Quando você se arrisca a escrever de onde você está, você põe em movimento todo um conjunto de processos internos. A primeira frase podre que você escreve tem uma vida que você pode habitar, avaliar, anular. Essa primeira tentativa pode ser substituída por uma segunda frase, com sorte menos podre – talvez um bom pedaço de descrição ou uma linha de diálogo afiada._

_Ou talvez não. Mas isso não importa. Apenas continue em frente. Como William Goldman nos lembra, algumas cenas que você escreve serão apenas lodo, mas elas são importantes tecidos conjuntivos. Elas mantêm as coisas em movimento; são elos de uma cadeia. Elos fracos, talvez, mas você sempre pode voltar e fortalecê-los mais tarde."__— _Dennis Palumbo

"_Cada hora que você gasta escrevendo é uma hora que NÃO passou se preocupando com a sua escrita. Todo dia que você escreve é um dia que NÃO gastou sentado em uma cafeteria, reclamando de que não escreve nada."__— _Dennis Palumbo

"_Nascemos contadores de história, criando narrativas a partir da nossa experiência e imaginação, lutando contra as correntes que nos mantém presos à realidade. Isso é uma coisa maravilhosa, é o que nos dá a capacidade de conceber futuros alternativos e mundos diferentes. E isso nos ajuda a compreender a nossa própria vida enquanto nos entretemos através das histórias dos outros."__— _Ian Leslie

"_Atores, dramaturgos e romancistas não estão literalmente tentando nos enganar, pois as regras são estabelecidas previamente: venha ao teatro, ou abra este livro, e nós vamos mentir para você. Talvez seja por isso que sentimos a necessidade de inventar arte: como um espaço seguro no qual nossas mentiras podem ser encurraladas e canalizadas para algo que é socialmente útil."__— _Ian Leslie

"_O mentiroso mente em nome de si mesmo; o artista mente em nome de todos. Se os escritores têm uma compulsão por narrar, obrigam-se a encontrar insights sobre a condição humana. Mario Vargas Llosa escreveu que as novelas 'expressam uma verdade curiosa que só pode ser expressa de uma forma furtiva e velada, disfarçado-se como o que não é'."__— _Ian Leslie

"_A arte é uma mentira cujo ingrediente secreto é a verdade."__— _Ian Leslie

"_Seja qual for o meio – a voz, o papel, a tela do leitor eletrônico -, a leitura existe para isso: para ligar os homens pelo fio comum de sua experiência."__— _Bruno Meier

"_Seres humanos são contadores de histórias natos, então mentir está no nosso sangue."__— _Ian Leslie

"_O hemisfério esquerdo [do cérebro] é o que procura por significado, por sentido, é o "intérprete", o tecelão de histórias. [...] ele observa as ações e comportamentos do corpo e atribui uma narrativa coerente a esses eventos."__— _Katherine Hansen

"_Como qualquer disciplina que vale a pena dominar, a narrativa tem uma história que precisa ser entendida e um conjunto de habilidades que só pode ser adquirida através de longa experiência e mantida através de prática constante."__— _Kirk Cheyfitz

"_A Era da Informação está chegando ao fim. Ela está desmoronando em função do princípio antigo do desespero humano por uma história que faça sentido, sem verdades enfeitadas, e drama que segure um espelho diante da vida."__— _David Mamet

"_Quando alguma coisa na vida real está me incomodando, eu posso escapar na ficção que estou escrevendo. Isso não é apenas uma maneira de colocar minha cabeça na areia – é uma ótima maneira de trabalhar com emoções ou problemas. Posso canalizar raiva ou tristeza ou frustração para palavras. Posso inventar personagens que são mais amáveis, mais valentes e mais pacientes do que eu. Se você já escreveu ficção, você provavelmente já descobriu o mesmo."__— _Ali Hale

"_Histórias usam alguns elementos básicos: um começo, um__conflito__, um clímax, um fim. Se um desses estiver faltando, não é uma história – é apenas a descrição de um evento."__— _James Chartrand

"_Escreva bêbado. Edite sóbrio."__— _Ernest Hemingway

"_Escreveu, não leu, o pau comeu."__— _Harmonia do Samba

"_Em cada autor há sempre uma série de pequenos autores."__— _Autran Dourado

"_Ernest Hemingway disse que escrever é como sangrar, o que significa que ou acontece naturalmente ou dolorosamente. Ou ambos."__— _Claire Davenport

"_Se tornar aquilo que se é, buscar a própria voz, é escolher um percurso pontilhado de desvios e sem nenhuma certeza de chegada. É viver com dúvidas e ter de responder pelas próprias escolhas. Mas é nesse movimento que a gente vira gente grande."__— _Eliane Brum

"_Quando você escreve, você arranca ideias da sua cabeça, coloca elas em ordem, e as traduz com marcas pretas em uma tela. E você espera que essas marcas pretas vão significar alguma coisa. Que elas vão ensinar, ou entreter, ou persuadir. Que elas vão tocar as vidas de pessoas que você nunca conheceu."__— _Ali Luke

"_Criar um texto é como criar um filho: você deve dar o melhor de si para que ele possa sobreviver sozinho e tocar a vida de outras pessoas."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Personagens Principais têm um método preferencial de abordar problemas. Uns preferem adaptar o seu ambiente a si mesmos através da ação, outros [...] através da força de caráter, do carisma e da influência. Escolher 'fazer' ou 'ser' [...] define o primeiro modo provável de ele abordar um problema, usando o outro método somente se o primeiro falhar."__— _Melanie Anne Phillips

"_Conflitos são gerados a partir de personagens que têm objetivos opostos, e tanto o protagonista quanto seu antagonista devem ter um objetivo ou desejo."__— _William Bernhardt

"_O protagonista deve fracassar muitas vezes antes de alcançar o que deseja."__— _William Bernhardt

"_Combine todos os 3 tipos de conflito – interno, pessoal e externo – e então você terá [uma história] realmente rica."__— _William Bernhardt

"_Eu vejo nossas histórias como pontos de luz, construindo pontes entre pessoas. Elas criam uma rede de ligações entre nós onde quer que estejamos, e essa rede crescerá ainda mais quando nossas histórias iluminarem outras pessoas."__— _Sharon Lippincott

"_Criar um hábito é diferente de alcançar resultados. [...] Ser um escritor habilidoso é mais fácil se você já [tem o hábito] de escrever todos os dias. Hábitos precedem sucessos."__— _Scott Young

"_Eu escrevo apenas cerca de duas horas todos os dias porque isso é toda a energia que eu tenho, mas eu não deixe que nada interfira nessas duas horas."__— _Flannery O'Connor

"_Leitores precisam de 3 coisas para mantê-los virando a página: veracidade (ações com motivações realistas), intimidade (preocupação com os personagens) e tensão (não saber o que vai acontecer)."__— _Laura Whitcomb

"_Se você se encontra paralisado por ter muitas ideias, lembre-se da essência da sua história. Lembre-se da razão que fez você querer escreve-la."__— _Laura Whitcomb

"_Se houver uma cena perto do final da sua história que precisa ser contextualizada ou explicada, certifique-se que há uma cena anterior que cuida disso."__— _Laura Whitcomb

"_Cliffhanger significa que algo importante está em jogo, e somos obrigados a aguardar o resultado no ponto de maior suspense da ação. Por isso cliffhangers são ótimos para terminar capítulos."__— _Laura Whitcomb

"_Nem todo grande personagem é admirável. Mas nós não somos envolvidos em uma história a não ser que possamos nos identificar com o personagem, o que significa que ele sente as mesmas emoções que nós imaginamos que teríamos se estivéssemos na mesma situação."__— _Sonia Simone

"_Os melhores escritores não se restringem a reunir palavras. Eles reúnem grandes ideias, e então usam essas ideias para fazer algo impactante."__— _Johnny B. Truant

"_Quando estou escrevendo um post no blog, eu literalmente me imagino acertando alguém com um taco de beisebol. Eu quero que minhas palavras atinjam [os leitores] com essa força… porque você não pode ignorar alguém que está te batendo com um taco de beisebol."__— _Jon Morrow

"_Ideias não valem nada – [o que conta] é como você as executa."__— _Osman-Rani

"_Nada de extraordinário pode ser alcançado através de meios comuns."__— _Scott Belsky

"_Somos ensinados a fazer as coisas da maneira certa. Mas se você quiser descobrir algo que outras pessoas não descobriram, você precisa fazer as coisas da maneira errada. Cometa um erro fazendo algo que é muito bobo, impensável, impertinente, perigoso. Entendendo o porquê desse erro pode levá-lo por um caminho completamente diferente."__— _James Dyson

"_Uma história triste significa, este contador está vivo."__— _Chris Cleave

"_Se você não sabe para onde está indo, como vai chegar lá? Nunca comece a digitar seu [texto] sem um mapa. Em primeiro lugar, pense no que você realmente quer comunicar. Então, faça um esqueleto do texto. Pontos principais, subtítulos, título. Dê a si mesmo uma estrada pavimentada para caminhar, e então caminhe por esta estrada, simplesmente colocando um pé na frente do outro."__— _Robert Bruce

"_- O que você sabe agora que você gostaria de ter sabido no início de sua carreira?  
- Que você não tem que criar tudo do zero a fim de ser criativo."__— _Ben Drury

"_Escreva a sua história como ela precisa ser escrita. Escreva-a honestamente, e conte-a da melhor forma que puder."__— _Neil Gaiman

"_O universo é constituído de histórias, não de átomos."__— _Muriel Rukeyser

"_Corte as metáforas e símiles. Em meu primeiro livro eu prometi a mim mesma que não usaria nenhuma e escorreguei durante um por do sol no capítulo 11. Eu ainda me envergonho quando me deparo com ela."__— _Esther Freud

"_Uma história precisa de ritmo. Leia em voz alta para si mesmo. Se isso não produzir um pouco de magia, está faltando alguma coisa."__— _Esther Freud

"_Editar é tudo. Corte até não poder cortar mais. O que resta frequentemente ganha vida."__— _Esther Freud

"_Encontre a melhor hora do seu dia para escrever e escreva. Não deixe que nada interfira. Depois disso, não vai importar para você que a cozinha esteja uma bagunça."__— _Esther Freud

"_Confie no seu leitor. Nem tudo precisa ser explicado."__— _Esther Freud

"_Não espere por inspiração. Disciplina é a chave."__— _Esther Freud

"_Nunca se esqueça, até mesmo as suas próprias regras existem para serem quebradas."__— _Esther Freud

"_Apenas maus escritores pensam que seu trabalho é realmente bom."__— _Anne Enright

"_Lembre-se de que toda descrição é uma opinião sobre o mundo. Encontre um ponto-de-vista para defender."__— _Anne Enright

"_Escreva da forma que você quiser. Ficção é feita de palavras na página; realidade é feita de outra coisa. Não importa o quão 'real' sua história é, ou o quão inventada; o que importa é o que ela precisa [para existir]."__— _Anne Enright

"_Seja o seu próprio editor/crítico. Complacente, mas implacável!"__— _Joyce Carol Oates

"_Evidentemente, a ilusão da arte é fazer-nos acreditar que a grande literatura é muito próxima à vida, mas a verdade é exatamente o oposto. A vida é amorfa, a literatura é formal."__— _Françoise Sagan

"_Aumente o poder de suas palavras. As palavras são a matéria-prima do nosso ofício. Quanto maior o seu vocabulário, mais eficaz será sua escrita."__— _PD James

"_Não se deixe intimidar por palavras. Se elas não fizerem sentido como você deseja, mostre quem manda na sua história e delete elas sem perdão."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Escreva o que você precisa escrever, não o que é atualmente popular ou o que você acha que vai vender."__— _PD James

"_Abra a sua mente para novas experiências, particularmente para o estudo de outras pessoas. Nada do que acontece com um autor – por mais feliz que seja, por mais trágico que seja – é jamais desperdiçado."__— _PD James

"_Quando você tem um dia bom, um dia verdadeiramente mágico, você tem que seguir em frente. Escreva a noite toda se for preciso. Escreva até seus dedos doerem. Escreva e escreva e escreva e escreva e quando você honestamente não puder mais, você pode então parar."__— _Taylor Lindstrom

"_Nunca se preocupe com as possibilidades comerciais de um projeto. Isso é coisa para os agentes e os editores se preocuparem."__— _Geoff Dyer

"_Eu acho que se deve [escrever] apenas quando se está sozinho, como qualquer outra atividade que se faz no banheiro."_

"_Tenha mais de uma ideia pronta a qualquer momento. Se for uma escolha entre escrever um livro e não fazer nada, eu vou sempre escolher o último. Só se eu tiver uma ideia para dois livros que eu escolho um ao invés do outro. Eu sempre tenho que sentir que estou procrastinando alguma coisa."__— _Geoff Dyer

"_McKee usa frequentemente etimologia para apontar significado, como na palavra 'Crise' que significa 'Decisão'. É muito interessante que histórias estão relacionadas a 'saber' – não apenas a 'entretenimento', e que envolve aprendizagem através de perguntas – primeiro por parte do escritor, depois, pelo leitor/espectador."__— _James McCabe

"_Cuidado com os clichês. [...] Existem clichês de reação, bem como de expressão. Existem clichês de observação e de pensamento – até mesmo de concepção. Muitos romances, até aqueles muito adequadamente escritos, são clichês de forma, que se alinham com os clichês de expectativa."__— _Geoff Dyer

"_Escreva todos os dias. Crie o hábito de colocar suas observações em palavras e, gradualmente, isto se tornará instintivo. Esta é a regra mais importante de todas e, naturalmente, eu não a sigo."__— _Geoff Dyer

"_Nunca comece um livro falando do tempo. Se for apenas para criar uma atmosfera, e não uma reação de um personagem ao ele, você não deve se estender. O leitor vai ficar inclinado a folhear adiante à procura de pessoas. Existem exceções. Se acontecer de você ser Barry Lopez, que tem mais maneiras do que um esquimó para descrever gelo e neve em seu livro Arctic Dreams, você pode fazer todos os relatórios de tempo que quiser."__— _Elmore Leonard

"_Art forma mais sofisticada de enganar. Arte é uma mentira que provoca emoções reais. Uma mentira que cria uma verdade. E quando você se entrega para essa mentira, ela se torna mágica".__— _Claude Debussy

"_Estilo é a resposta para tudo. Uma forma nova de apresentar algo desinteressante ou perigoso. Fazer algo desinteressante com estilo é preferível a se fazer algo perigoso sem. Fazer algo perigoso com estilo, isso é o que eu chamo de arte."__— _Charles Bukowski

"_Nunca use um verbo além de 'disse' para transmitir o diálogo. A linha de diálogo pertence ao personagem; o verbo é o escritor metendo o seu o nariz. Mas "disse" é muito menos invasivo do que 'resmungou', 'engasgou', 'advertiu', 'mentiu'."__— _Elmore Leonard

"_Mantenha os seus pontos de exclamação sob controle. Você não tem permissão de usar mais de dois ou três a cada 100 mil palavras de prosa."__— _Elmore Leonard

"_Tente deixar de fora a parte que os leitores tendem a pular. Pense no que você pula ao ler um romance: parágrafos grossos de prosa que pode-se ver que tem palavras demais neles."__— _Elmore Leonard

"_O que está em jogo? [...] Escrever tendo essa pergunta em mente ajuda o autor a definir as motivações, esperanças, ansiedades e medos de cada personagem. Quando se dá aos leitores uma ideia clara do que cada personagem está colocando em risco em cada página, eles inevitavelmente se envolverão com a história."__— _Melissa Hart

"_Nós herdamos uma 'inteligência narrativa' capaz de compreender os grandes dramas desse mundo. Ela só pode ser encontrada despertando a história individual que existe dentro de nós."__— _Michael Meade

"_Até que saibamos que história viemos à vida para viver, não podemos saber como contribuir com a história do mundo. Este mundo é feito de histórias, cada narrativa individual faz parte de um drama eterno que está constantemente sendo contado do início ao fim. Enquanto todas as histórias não acabarem ao mesmo tempo, o mundo vai continuar."__— _Michael Meade

"_Não pense que você pode automaticamente escrever grandes histórias sem estudar a arte e as técnicas. Talvez você tenha sorte por ter um conhecimento instintivo de como envolver pessoas e mantê-las atentas pelo tempo que você quiser. Entretanto, como eu, você pode não ter [sorte], e anos de sua vida podem se passar até você perceber isso."__— _Phil Gladwin

"_Eu escrevo com letras bem pequenas para não ter que virar a página e encarar o vazio da próxima."__— _Michael Morpurgo

"_Quando eu estou lá no fundo de uma história, vivendo-a conforme escrevo, eu sinceramente não sei o que vai acontecer. Eu tento não me impor a ela, não brincar de Deus."__— _Michael Morpurgo

"_É difícil gerar novas ideias quando se está preocupado, distraído e se a mente está pensando na semana que vem ao invés de estar no momento."__— _Sam Harrison

"_Não escreva para um público ou mercado distinto. Ele pode muito bem ter desaparecido no momento em que seu livro estiver pronto."__— _Hilary Mantel

"_Se você tem uma boa ideia de história, não suponha que ela deva ser transformada em uma narrativa em prosa. Ela pode funcionar melhor como uma peça de teatro, um roteiro ou um poema. Seja flexível."__— _Hilary Mantel

"_A descrição deve funcionar para o que se destina. Não pode ser simplesmente ornamental. Ela geralmente funciona melhor se tiver um elemento humano; é mais eficaz se se trata de um ponto de vista implícito, ao invés de partir do olho de Deus. Se a descrição é colorida pelo ponto de vista do personagem que está fazendo a observação, ela torna-se, com efeito, parte da definição do personagem e parte da ação."__— _Hilary Mantel

"_Dá tanto trabalho escrever um livro mau como um bom; ele brota com igual sinceridade da alma do autor."__— _Aldous Huxley

"_Se você ficar bloqueado, afaste-se de sua mesa. Dê um passeio, tome um banho, vá dormir, faça uma torta, desenhe, ouça música, medite, exercite-se; o que quer que você faça, não fique simplesmente lá olhando o problema, carrancudo. Mas não faça ligações telefônicas ou vá a uma festa; se você fizer isso, as palavras de outras pessoas vão se derramar onde as suas palavras perdidas deveriam estar. Abra uma brecha para elas, crie um espaço. Seja paciente."__— _Hilary Mantel

"_Esteja pronto para qualquer coisa. Cada nova história tem demandas diferentes e pode lançar razões para quebrar essas e todas as outras regras. Exceto a número um: você não pode dar a sua alma à literatura se estiver pensando em imposto de renda."__— _Hilary Mantel

"_Leia feito louco. Mas tente fazer isso analiticamente – o que pode ser difícil, porque quanto melhor e mais convincente um romance é, menos consciente você estará de suas técnicas."__— _Sarah Waters

"_Corte feito louco. Menos é mais. Muitas vezes, eu li manuscritos – incluindo os meus – onde eu cheguei ao início do, digamos, capítulo dois, e pensei: 'Aqui é onde o romance deve de fato começar.' Uma enorme quantidade de informações sobre personagens e história de fundo pode ser transmitida através de pequenos detalhes. O apego emocional que você sente em uma cena ou um capítulo irá desaparecer à medida que você passar para outras histórias. Seja objetivo em relação a isso."__— _Sarah Waters

"_Assim como um filme emocionante ou um romance best-seller, o seu artigo precisa de um argumento principal. Um enredo que o leitor ou espectador esteja interessado [em explorar]."__— _Sean D'Souza

"_Pense na história como o plano, e no roteiro como a execução. Um roteiro é uma história contada em cenas, cada cena necessária para contar a história. Nesta fase você está apenas testando se cada cena é necessária. Ao planejar um roteiro, eu tento escrever a história em prosa primeiro, sem diálogo, com cada cena representada por uma frase ou um parágrafo. Então eu leio e reviso a história condensada, omitindo o que é desnecessário."__— _Greg Marcks

"_Se você abrevia a fase de planejamento da sua história, e a fase de distinguir os pontos fracos com antecedência, vai gastar dez vezes o trabalho em revisão. Pior ainda, você vai ter em mãos algo que se parece com um roteiro mas não é o que você imaginou, e pode até perder o entusiasmo pela história."__— _Greg Marcks

"_Parte da dificuldade do processo criativo é decidir entre as milhares de ideias possíveis e encontrar uma para executar. Talvez ela não seja a ideia [inquestionavelmente] certa. Provavelmente não vai ser. Mas ela apenas precisa ser uma [das possíveis] ideias certas."__— _Sonia Simone

"_Entenda que implementar uma ideia é uma das formas mais valiosas de criatividade. Ideias são baratas; realizá-las não tem preço."__— _Sonia Simone

"_Escreva sobre o que você sente, não sobre o que você quer sentir."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Os livros não contêm a vida. Contêm apenas as suas cinzas."__— _Marguerite Yourcenar

"_Qualquer história ou romance é, em essência, uma série de cenas colocadas juntas como peças no fio de um colar, que usa sumário narrativo para acrescentar texturas e cores entre elas."__— _Jordan E. Rosenfeld

"_O que Pablo [Picasso] me ensinou é que nem toda criação tem que ser uma obra-prima. Que o processo é tão importante quanto o resultado final. Que preciso manter meus olhos abertos para tudo ao meu redor, absorver isso e deixar fluir para tudo que faço."__— _Pamela Wilson

"_No momento em que você se liberta do Culto da Originalidade, você percebe que aquelas ideias 'originais' não vem de dentro. Elas nos são dadas, de fora."__— _Robert Bruce

"_Um escritor não deve olhar para dentro de si [a procura de ideias originais], mas sim para fora, para recursos externos, histórias, eventos e emoções."__— _Robert Bruce

"_A chave para finalizar histórias é dar à audiência o que ela quer, mas não da forma que ela espera."__— _William Goldman

"_Um escritor seguro do seu talento sabe que não há limites para o que ele pode criar, e então ele joga fora tudo que não seja seu melhor na busca por uma história de qualidade superior."__— _Robert McKee

"_Você vai falhar mais do que acertar [quando escrever], mas como qualquer coisa que vale a pena fazer, você vai se recuperar, continuar e buscar sua recompensa – que é o próprio exercício da escrita."__— _Robert Bruce

"_[Uma história] deve comunicar sua ideia de forma vívida para o leitor e lhe oferecer uma experiência, não uma palestra."__— _Jordan E. Rosenfeld

"_A chave para criar um forte impacto [com suas cenas] é começar uma ação sem explicar nada.[...] A falta de explicação para o que está acontecendo força o leitor a seguir adiante para entender melhor."__— _Jordan E. Rosenfeld

"_Poucos são aqueles que veem com seus próprios olhos e sentem com seus próprios corações."__— _Albert Einstein

"_Poucas pessoas são capazes de expressar com imparcialidade opiniões que diferem dos preconceitos do seu ambiente social. A maioria das pessoas é incapaz até mesmo de formar essas opiniões."__— _Albert Einstein

"_Um escritor deve ser capaz de traduzir dor – a sua e a dos outros – em compaixão."__— _Luke Reynolds

"_No poder de contar histórias reside o poder de moldar realidades, alterar percepções e criar novos mundos de experiência. É, na verdade, um poder divino que pode afetar e mudar a consciências."__— _David Spangler

"_Instituições e áreas de atuação, tais como a ciência ou religião, arte ou política, a psicologia ou a ecologia, fornecem conteúdo, não uma história. Elas fornecem apenas fatos, mas cabe a nós tecer estes em um tecido vivo. Nós criamos a história, e fazemos isso através da linguagem da compaixão e carinho, da comunidade e integridade, dos insights e imaginação, da autodescoberta e compromisso. Contamos a história vivendo-a, incorporando seus princípios e encarnando seus sonhos."__— _David Spangler

"_Séculos atrás, Aristóteles observou em seu livro Poética que, apesar de uma história ter um começo, um meio e um fim, o começo não é apenas o primeiro evento de uma série de três, mas sim o evento que origina um envolvimento emocional. O meio é a conseqüência natural e causalmente relacionadas, e o fim é o acontecimento conclusivo inevitável."__— _Steven James

"_A diferença entre um romancista e um roteirista é que um roteirista deve contar sua história só com verbos e substantivos. Porque essas são coisas que você consegue colocar na tela."__— _V. Prasad

"_Para escrever bem, primeiro você tem que escrever alguma coisa. E para escrever alguma coisa, você deve estar disposto a escrever mal porque, seja o dia que for, você não tem como saber se o que você vai produzir nesse dia será a prosa brilhante ou a luminosa poesia pela qual você anseia, ou um lixo total e completo. Se você não estiver disposto a se arriscar a escrever lixo, você não vai escrever nada."__— _Rosanne Bane

"_Os livros podem ser divididos em dois grupos: aqueles do momento e aqueles de sempre."__— _John Ruskin

"_Verbos são as palavras mais importantes que um escritor usa. Eles engajam e atraem o leitor como nenhuma outra palavra. Eles são literalmente onde a ação se encontra. Eles são as palavras que nos dizem o que está acontecendo."__— _Paul Jun

"_Use verbos poderosos para pintar uma imagem do que está acontecendo, e seus leitores não vão apenas entender sua história – eles vão senti-la."__— _Paul Jun

"_Como toda história já existe entre as palavras, você precisa apenas encontrar aquelas que fazem parte da sua narrativa."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Contar histórias é inerentemente perigoso. Reflita sobre um evento traumático da sua vida. Pense em como você o vivenciou. Agora pense em como você o contou a alguém um ano depois. Agora pense em como você o contou pela centésima vez. Não é a mesma coisa. A maioria das pessoas acha que a perspectiva é uma coisa boa: você pode descobrir arcos de personagens, pode aplicar uma moral, você pode contá-la com entendimento e contexto. Mas esta perspectiva é uma deturpação: é uma reconstrução com sentido, e como tal tem pouca semelhança com o evento."__— _Charlie Kaufman

"_Não deixe ninguém lhe dizer o que uma história é, o que ela deve incluir. Como um experimento, escreva uma não-história. Ela terá a chance de ser diferente."__— _Charlie Kaufman

"_Eu gosto da ideia de que uma história muda com o tempo, mesmo que nada tenha mudado nela. Tudo o que mudou está na minha cabeça e tem a ver com minha percepção a respeito do meu papel [nessa história]."__— _Charlie Kaufman

"_É muito importante que o que você faz seja específico para o meio para o qual você o está fazendo, e que você utilize o que é específico em relação a esse meio para fazer o trabalho."__— _Charlie Kaufman

"_O clímax é o ponto de maior drama de sua história, o momento de coroação quando a significação temática de sua história torna-se clara para o leitor."__— _Martha Alderson

"_Eu penso em finais como o cumprimento da promessa, o pacto que o escritor faz com [o leitor]."__— _Terry Rossio

"_Um bom final deve ser decisivo, planejado e inevitável – mas ainda assim inesperado."__— _Terry Rossio

"_Imprevisibilidade é um dos elementos mais difíceis de planejar em um final. Eu acho que é útil considerar que tipo de pergunta ou perguntas o público verdadeiramente desconhece. [...] Então, se você sabe qual resposta você está escondendo – o QUEM, o POR QUÊ, o O QUÊ, o COMO, ou o ONDE – pode ser mais fácil criar aquele tão importante final inesperado."__— _Terry Rossio

"_Idealmente, o final de um filme é aquilo para o qual o filme todo foi construído, de alguma forma ou de outra, desde a página um."__— _Terry Rossio

"_Não há regras [para se escrever histórias de ficção]. Aqueles que pensam com regras fazem um trabalho artificial. O que existem são princípios."__— _Robert McKee

"_Eu pensava que drama era quando os atores choravam. Mas drama é quando o público chora."__— _Frank Capra

"_As pessoas vão ao cinema para ter experiências emocionais. Elas querem sentir. Em nossas vidas diárias, nós normalmente temos que conter nossas emoções – os filmes nos dão a chance de colocá-las para fora. Nosso trabalho como escritores é proporcionar ao público uma experiência emocional, seja medo com um filme de terror, tristeza com uma tragédia, romance com uma história de amor, alegria e risadas com uma comédia, animação com um filme de ação. Nosso trabalho é criar essas emoções no público através de nossos roteiros."__— _William C. Martell

"_O primeiro passo na criação de um roteiro emocional é perguntar qual emoção você quer que o público sinta com a sua história. [...] Descubra qual é a emoção primária que a sua história está explorando – você quer que o público ria? Você quer que eles chorem? Você quer que eles sintam medo ou tristeza ou arrependimento ou euforia ou animação? [...] Uma vez que você saiba qual é a emoção primária, revise a história toda (especialmente o final) e certifique-se de que a sua história está trabalhando para produzir aquelas emoções na plateia."__— _William C. Martell

"_Se você quer ser escritor, invista mais tempo escrevendo do que lendo."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Quando tiver bloqueio de escritor, atire nele TODAS as palavras inúteis e ideias ruins que você tiver a mão."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Não adianta usar palavras rebuscadas em cada linha na tentativa de aperfeiçoar sua narrativa. Se a história é ruim, nenhum dicionário pode salvá-lá."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Uma das regras clássicas da coincidência é que o destino – se precisa estar presente – deve sempre favorecer o antagonista. Se o nosso herói tem uma arma apontada para o vilão e a arma dele emperra, isso é drama. Se o vilão tem o nosso herói em sua mira, e sua arma emperra, isso é uma trapaça suja, um modo não muito inventivo de tirar o nosso herói do perigo."__— _Terry Rossio.

"_Realismo é uma força poderosa porque as histórias que divertem e transmitem uma verdade motivam os leitores a agir."__— _Matt Gartland

"_Pessimistas criam melhores histórias porque conseguem enxergar conflito e drama em qualquer situação."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Você [deve] ter uma grande variedade de experiências de vida para sustentar a construção de suas histórias. Na verdade, a medida que você envelhece e você ganha mais experiência, suas histórias, em teoria, devem ficar ainda melhor e mais diversificadas."__— _Garr Reynolds

"_Uma história é o relacionamento que você desenvolve entre quem você é, ou quem você poderia ser, e o mundo infinito."__— _Shekhar Kapur

"_Nunca se termina um poema, apenas o abandonamos."__— _Paul Valery

"_Escritores inteligentes fazem isso em seus textos e narrativas. Eles definem personagens, benefícios, eventos e argumentos em um contexto específico e permitem que esses elementos conduzam a narrativa. Isso cria tensões genuína e grande doses de antecipação, com pouco esforço."__— _Matt Gartland

"_Toda historia é um convite pra pensar junto."__— _Diego Schutt

"_A transformação de experiências em histórias, e a forma como nós a executamos, é uma forma de mostrar aos leitores a relevância de aspectos particulares de nossas identidades."__— _Schiffrin

"_Nós todos odiamos ambiguidade moral de alguma forma, e no entanto ela é absolutamente necessária. Ao escrever uma história, é o lugar onde eu começo."__— _Amy Tan

"_Escrever histórias de ficção é um exercício de fé. Você precisa acreditar que existe algo maior do que sua racionalidade para experimentar o transcendente."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Os personagens [bem construídos] – aqueles que são identificáveis, memoráveis e especiais para nós – são reais para nós de uma forma poderosa. Eles são fortes, seja de forma boa ou ruim. E gostamos ou odiamos eles o suficiente para seguirmos as suas trajetórias até o fim."__— _Matt Gartland

"_Não importa o que você está escrevendo – o que está em jogo [para os personagens] deve ser importante o suficiente para manter a atenção do seu leitor."__— _Matt Gartland

"_Criar a partir de um estado de ansiedade, é renunciar a qualquer fantasia de perspectiva. De fato, no sentido mais puro, esse é o ato máximo de entrega criativa a partir da qual, da provação severa de sua dor mais profunda, você pode descobrir uma surpresa alegre e maravilhosa."__— _Dennis Palumbo

"_As pessoas escutam histórias naturalmente procurando encontrar crenças e valores que reforcem os seus."__— _Michael Margolis

"_A questão diante de nós não é se tecnologias [...] enfraquecerão o papel dos artistas criativos ou dos editores, mas como artistas criativos podem utilizar novas tecnologias para dar mais visibilidade ao seu trabalho. Para os editores, a questão é se eles vão entender como exercer o seu papel no novo meio, antes que alguém o faça."__— _Tim O'Reilly

"_Apesar da beleza de algumas descrições poéticas, a chave para poesia de verdade é síntese."__— _Robert A. Sloan

"_Irresistibilidade reside nas interseções desses elementos. Drama surge automaticamente em sua melhor forma quando os elementos estão em proximidade íntima e têm qualidades opostas."__— _Matt Gartland

"_[Quando] pessoas são jogadas em uma mesma situação e elas tem que decidir algo entre elas, [isso naturalmente] cria histórias."__— _Elizabeth McGovern

"_Você não pode esperar que seu trabalho fale por si. [...] Você precisa aceitar que marketing é parte do seu trabalho, tanto quanto criar."__— _Mark McGuinness

"_Obscuridade é uma ameaça muito maior aos autores e artistas criativos do que pirataria."__— _Tim O'Reilly

"_Não saberíamos se estivéssemos apaixonados se não tivéssemos lido romances. Visto deste ponto de vista, ficção tem uma enorme importância não como reflexos precisos de uma cultura, mas como a fabricante dessa cultura."__— _J. Hillis Miller

"_Não me diga que a lua está brilhando; me mostre o reflexo da luz no vidro quebrado."__— _Anton Chekhov

"_História é uma interação entre escritor e leitor. Fundamentalmente, ela se torna uma criação mútua."__— _Rebecca Isbell

"_Ao contar histórias [...] nós devemos fazer escolhas. E essas escolhas tem significados."__— _Anna Marie Trester

"_Contadores de histórias abrem nossas mentes; envolvem, provocam, inspiram, e acima de tudo, nos conectam."__— _Robert Redford

"_Esqueça dos livros que você quer escrever. Pense apenas no livro que você está escrevendo."__— _Henry Miller

"_Anote nome e endereço de cada pessoa que sorrir desacreditada quando você disser que quer ser escritor. Envie as primeiras cópias de cada um dos seus livros para elas."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Quando uma ideia morre em você, essa é, de fato, uma das melhores coisas que pode acontecer. Porque você acabou de poupar-se uma enorme quantidade de tempo e dor. Algumas ideias simplesmente não querem ser escritas. Elas não querem ser escritas por você. Algumas ideias já lhe enganaram para fazer você pensar que elas tinham mais poder do que, de fato, tinham. Se você descobrir isso depois de escrever uma primeira versão, terá desperdiçado muito tempo e também terá perdido a fé em si mesmo, porque você acreditou em algo e não conseguiu ser bem sucedido naquilo."__— _Scott Myers

"_Eu sempre amei livros, e eu constantemente me encontrava prestando atenção em historias [...]. E quando você interpreta o mundo dessa forma, eu acho que historias tomam conta da sua mente até que fica impossível fazer qualquer outra coisa a não ser colocá-las no papel. Então, eu acredito que escrevo porque não tenho escolha."__— _Julie Orringer

"_A sintaxe é uma questão de uso, não de princípios. Escrever bem é escrever claro, não necessariamente certo. Por exemplo: dizer "escrever claro" não é certo mas é claro, certo?"__— _Luis Fernando Veríssimo

"_Ao terminar de escrever um primeiro esboço, certifique-se de que você tem história suficiente. Não use suas narrativas simplesmente como plataforma para divulgar seus pensamentos sobre a vida."__— _Diego Schutt

"_O problema do mundo de hoje é que as pessoas inteligentes estão cheias de dúvidas, enquanto os estúpidos estão cheios de certezas."__— _Charles Bukowski

"_Perceber que cada voz é única e valiosa é a chave para combater os pensamentos negativos que lhe bombardeiam quando você se se expõem em público. A arte, como as histórias, é para ser compartilhada – para encorajar e inspirar outros. Há uma relação recíproca que fortalece tanto o artista quanto o público, que faz valer a pena enfrentar esses medos. Pode ser intimidante no início se expor, mas aprendi que é muito gratificante. Incentivo cada pessoa com um desejo por arte de qualquer forma a começar, simplesmente se entregue, sem procrastinar."__— _Theodore Roosevelt

"_As vezes criar uma história é tão simples quanto colocar dois personagens em uma sala e ver o que acontece."__— _Jim Toomey

"_O volume das vozes e os palavrões trocados entre personagens em uma cena não representam necessariamente conflitos relevantes. Brigas e discussões não acrescentarão nada à história se você não escrevê-las com propósito."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Nós fomos treinados, ensinados, e socializados a definir tudo em termos dualísticos. Bom/ruim, real/falso, certo/errado. Ainda que eles, as vezes, sejam rótulos úteis, eles nos separam da totalidade da experiência humana. Histórias funcionam melhor quando você ultrapassa o preto e branco, e começa a explorar as áreas cinzas."__— _Michael Margolis

"_O que aconteceu é fato, não verdade. Verdade é o que você pensa sobre o que aconteceu."__— _Robert Mckee

"_O melhor texto é o mais próximo da verdade de quem o escreveu, mas também podemos estender seu significado à própria intenção da escrita: se não houver autenticidade naquilo que está sendo comunicado, a própria linguagem vai denunciar a falsidade da intenção."__— _Luciano Martins

"_Em última análise, parece-me que deviamos ler apenas livros que nos mordam e firam. Se o livro que estamos a ler não nos desperta violentamente como uma pancada na cabeça para que nós havemos de nos dar o trabalho de o ler? Um livro tem que ser como a picareta para o mar gelado dentro de nós. É isto que penso."__— _Kafka

"_Uma coisa que eu realmente amo em histórias é que elas compartilham imagens ao invés de informação. Imagens têm um poder enorme que informação nunca terá."__— _David Sidwell

"_Quando eu falo de '__estrutura__da história', estou falando de algo muito científico, como a 'geometria'. A sua história poderia ter uma estrutura 'perfeita', na medida em que ela toca em todos os pontos de ressonância almejados pela mente do público, mas isso não irá torná-la uma obra de entretenimento perfeita._

_Exemplo: Era uma vez, um homem com sede sentado em um sofá. Ele se levantou do sofá, foi até a cozinha, procurou em sua geladeira, encontrou um refrigerante, bebeu-o, e retornou ao seu sofá, a sede saciada._

_Essa foi uma "estrutura de história perfeita". Por outro lado, a história foi uma droga._

_Aqui está um exemplo inverso:_

_Era uma vez, um carro que explodiu. Um Seal da Marinha americana matou um lobisomem. Duas lindas mulheres nuas fizeram sexo uma com a outra, e então um robô atirou na lua com um laser energizado por Jesus. O mundo tornou-se superpovoado por zumbis. Fim._

_Um monte de coisas criativas e excitantes acontecendo, mas muito pouca estrutura. Novamente, búu, mas a cena lésbica me deixou com tesão._

_O que você quer? Você quer ambos."__— _Dan Harmon

"_A criatividade não precisa ser um estado permanente. Ninguém espera que você esteja sempre em alerta para escrever um texto brilhante ou oferecer a solução genial para todo problema que aparecer. Mas todo mundo pode desenvolver um estado de prontidão para a criatividade."__— _Luciano Martins

"_A melhor professora é a experiência e não o ponto de vista distorcido de alguém."__— _Jack Kerouac

"_Se você souber o que fazer, faça. Isso se chama criatividade. Se você não souber o que fazer, DAÍ ouça um cara como eu dizendo o que você TEM que fazer."__— _Dan Harmon

"_Não comece a escrever enquanto não se sentir totalmente envolvido/a com a idéia. Lembre-se de considerar o aspecto emocional da criação, mesmo que a objetividade seja uma exigência no caso de um projeto."__— _Luciano Martins

"_Se você for capaz de libertar seu raciocínio e deixar que a intuição brote no ato de se expressar, você estará realmente contando uma história. Você estará se permitindo mesclar a estrutura do pensamento com a estrutura do sentimento."__— _Luciano Martins

"_Histórias não são necessariamente sobre o amor conquistando tudo, elas não são sobre alcançar o equilíbrio espiritual, não são sobre 'aprender lições valiosas da vida', e não são sobre manter a ordem. Elas são sobre mudança. Subversão da ordem."__— _Dan Harmon

"_Educação, inteligência e talento são importantes, mas somente quando o desejo de escrever está associado a motivos extremamente pessoais que ele resulta em grandes histórias."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Eu poderia ter o mesmo pai, a mesma mãe, ter freqüentado o mesmo colégio e tido os mesmos professores, e seria uma pessoa completamente diferente do que sou se não tivesse lido o que eu li. Foram os livros que me deram consciência da amplitude dos sentimentos. Foram os livros que me justificaram como ser humano. Foram os livros que destruíram um a um meus preconceitos. Foram os livros que me deram vontade de viajar. Foram os livros que me tornaram mais tolerante com as diferenças."__— _Martha Medeiros

"_No reflexo das histórias de outras pessoas, nós podemos descobrir nossas tragédias e comédias – e portanto nossa própria humanidade."__— _Ernest Kurtz/Katherine Ketcham

"_A Literatura, como toda arte, é uma transfiguração do real, é a realidade recriada através do espírito do artista e retransmitida através da língua para as formas, que são os gêneros, e com os quais ela toma corpo e nova realidade. Passa, então, a viver outra vida, autônoma, independente do autor e da experiência de realidade de onde proveio. Os fatos que lhe deram às vezes origem perderam a realidade primitiva e adquiriram outra, graças à imaginação do artista. São agora fatos de outra natureza, diferentes dos fatos naturais objetivados pela ciência ou pela história ou pelo social."__— _Afrânio Coutinho

"_O artista literário cria ou recria um mundo de verdades que não são mensuráveis pelos mesmos padrões das verdades fatuais. Os fatos que manipula não têm comparação com os da realidade concreta. São as verdades humanas gerais, que traduzem antes um sentimento de experiência, uma compreensão e um julgamento das coisas humanas, um sentido da vida, e que fornecem um retrato vivo e insinuante da vida, o qual sugere antes que esgota o quadro."__— _Afrânio Coutinho

"_Pouco antes de começar a revisar, tente ler partes do seu trabalho fora de sequência. Isso elimina o contexto, o que permite que você veja o texto de um novo ângulo. [...] Contexto pode nos distrair da essência."__— _Brian A. Klems

"_É incrível, fantástico e mágico que as vinte e seis letras do alfabeto possam ser combinadas de tantas maneiras, que elas possam encher com livros estantes gigantescas, levando-nos para um mundo que nunca tem fim e nunca cessará de crescer e se expandir, enquanto na Terra existirem humanos."__— _Jostein Gaarder

"_Eu escrevo o meu nome nos livros que compro apenas depois de os ter lido, porque só então posso dizer que são verdadeiramente meus."__— _Carlo Dossi

"_Muitas vezes, quando você trabalha com arte sem a pressão de expectativas ou do resultado final, as coisas acontecem de uma maneira mais leve, que é na verdade muito melhor do que aquilo que é obsessivamente pensado e, em seguida, trabalhado e traumatizado por um longo tempo."__— _William Kentridge

"_Para aqueles de nós que precisam de propósito para nos sentirmos realizados, histórias contém a metáfora, o simbolismo, a poesia de que precisamos para nos sentirmos conectados com o mundo ao nosso redor, e entendermos o nosso papel nele."__— _Cindy Atlee

"_Já que histórias nos dão acesso ao conteúdo inconsciente que constitui quem realmente somos, é através delas que podemos descobrir a essência daquilo que nos define."__— _Cindy Atlee

"_Histórias evocam emoções, mexem com nossa imaginação e empatia, e nos ajuda a contextualizar [um tema]. Tudo isso ajuda a influenciar e guiar pessoas a pensar de certa forma."__— _Suzanne Henry

"_Se você só tem belas paisagens, eventos, e um monte de personagens (mesmo que bem desenvolvidos), você apenas compartilhou uma série de anedotas. A menos que alguém mude, então, realmente, nada aconteceu."__— _Suzanne Henry

"_Literatura é palavra, não dá pra fugir disso, não vou ficar aqui discutindo a velha batalha entre forma e conteúdo, não, mas não adianta ter uma ótima história, com personagens deliciosos e não saber contar a tal da história."__— _Claudio Brites

"_Comece o mais próximo do final quanto possível."__— _Kurt Vonnegut

"_Seja um sádico. Não importa o quão doces e inocentes [sejam] os seus personagens principais, faça com que coisas terríveis lhes aconteçam – a fim de que o leitor possa ver do que eles são feitos."__— _Kurt Vonnegut

"_Todo personagem deve querer alguma coisa, mesmo que seja apenas um copo de água."__— _Kurt Vonnegut

"_Uma história foca atenção e julgamento em certas ideias-chave ou comportamentos, e no entendimento do significado desses comportamentos."__— _Diane Wyzga

"_Seguir uma abordagem sistemática [para escrever] ajuda você a parar de perder tempo se perguntando como começar e o que fazer na sequência – e permite que você invista o seu tempo e energia escrevendo. Isso é o oposto de ficar olhando para uma tela em branco esperando a inspiração bater, que é exatamente o que mata criatividade e produtividade."__— _Danny Iny

"_Pense em um livro como uma refeição com aromas complexos, sabores e texturas que você não consegue reconhecer a menos que você invista nela um pouco mais de tempo e atenção exclusiva."__— _Jessica Bell

"_A maioria dos trabalhos literários não prioriza o enredo. Ele existe, mas geralmente não é o foco principal. O foco está principalmente no personagem e no tema. [...] Mas e daí? Cada experiência de leitura deveria ser diferente, e inspirá-lo de diferentes maneiras. Elas devem provocar perguntas, estimular aprendizagem e curiosidade para o novo."__— _Jessica Bell

"_Dê a si mesmo uma semana extra para ler um romance literário e você vai descobrir a beleza abundante e a importância de frases originais, do desenvolvimento de personagens, do tema e simbolismo, e como todos estes elementos podem facilmente se misturar para criar uma obra-prima."__— _Jessica Bell

"_Mesmo que ninguém na história do mundo tenha jamais alcançado perfeição em seu ofício, ainda acreditamos na mentira de que nós podemos alcançá-la.[...]_

_Aceite: a perfeição não é uma opção._

_Aprender, trabalhar e se submeter às leis do seu ofício religiosamente é uma opção. E se você praticar isso, seu ofício pode, eventualmente, se tornar seu trabalho."__— _Robert Bruce

"_Não há nenhum traço humano tão obscuro que você não possa encontrar algum aspecto que permita seu ouvinte relacionar à sua experiência. Aprendi que toda a experiência humana se qualifica como matéria-prima para histórias; a decisão crucial é saber o que o ouvinte precisa ouvir e o que você está preparado para dizer."__— _Diane Wyzga

"_Você não dá significado às suas histórias através da lógica das palavras, mas sim com metáforas, comparações, consciência da sua intenção e tom e, acima de tudo, com as experiências que você faz seus personagens viverem."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Todos nós podemos aprender uma lição com os cineastas: os finais importam. A forma como terminamos uma conversa, um post, [...] uma apresentação, uma sessão de suporte técnico, um capítulo, [...] uma canção, o que quer que seja. O final é o que as pessoas mais lembram. O fim pode ser mais importante para as pessoas do que tudo o que fizemos antes. E a sensação que os finais deixam pode ser aquela que eles vão guardar para sempre."__— _Kathy Sierra

"_Em sua vida, provavelmente você já teve um revés ou dois. Quando você tropeça, é tentador jogar a toalha e aceitar a derrota. Há sempre uma desculpa atraente esperando ansiosamente, esperando que você tome o caminho mais fácil. Mas as pessoas mais bem sucedidas persistem. Eles percebem que os erros são simplesmente dados, fornecendo novas informações para ajustar a sua abordagem para seguir em frente."__— _Josh Linkner

"_Não repudie seus erros, acolha-os. Na verdade, os erros são apenas portais para descobertas. [...]Da próxima vez que sentir a dor do fracasso, apenas reconheça que você está provavelmente um passo mais próximo de alcançar o seu objetivo."__— _Josh Linkner

"_Coloque os [leitores] direto [na ação da história] sem todo o contexto necessário [para entender o que está acontecendo]. Se o começo é atraente o suficiente, eles não vão se importar [...]. Eles vão ficar com você o tempo suficiente para deixar o contexto emergir, na hora certa, a medida que a história continua."__— _Kathy Sierra

"_Sempre agarre o leitor pela garganta no primeiro parágrafo, coloque os seus polegares na sua traquéia no segundo, e segure-o contra a parede até o clímax."__— _Paul O'Neil

"_Para mim, o segredo é tirar o seu ego do caminho. Que voz o material quer? Encontre ela. Você, o escritor, não está lá para impor a 'sua' voz sobre o material. Seu trabalho é entregar-se ao material e permitir que ele lhe diga que voz ele quer para que ele possa se contar".__— _Steven Pressfield

"_O que você faria se soubesse que não iria falhar? [...] Não é o medo de falhar que nos reprime. O caminho para o novo, para coisas nunca feitas antes, sempre tem fracassos em seu caminho. Nós somos testados. E de certa forma, esse teste parece ser um elemento importante para se atingir algo grandioso."__— _Regina Dugan

"_Nós pensamos em estruturas narrativas. Nós conectamos eventos e emoções e instintivamente os transformamos em uma sequência que pode ser facilmente compreendida."__— _Marco Tempest

"_Eu tento transmitir uma aparência de verdade na minha escrita para produzir para as sombras da imaginação uma suspensão voluntária de descrença que, por um momento, constitui a fé poética."__— _Samuel Taylor Coleridge

"_Fracasso é um elemento inevitável de [qualquer] mudança e, de fato, deve ser comemorado. Sem falhar, a gente não aprende nada. Falhe, falhe muitas vezes, e aprenda. Então você estará melhor equipado para a próxima tentativa. Encontre alegria em cada tentativa, em cada vitória, em cada falha, e a mudança será uma recompensa em si mesmo."__— _Leo Babauta

"_Evite clichês, mas saiba que existem elementos profundos e estruturais da narrativa que vem constantemente satisfazendo [audiências] ao longo da história humana [...] Trabalhar dentro desta tradição não é para agradar a estupidez corporativa, mas sim para ouvir a alma humana."__— _Robert Mckee

"_Toda história é um drama em três atos. Mas cada ato é definido por um sistema de arco. Mostre-me um filme que não siga essas 'regras' primitivas que governam a vida de uma história, e eu vou lhe mostrar um filme que não funciona como história. Pode funcionar como um ensaio filosófico, ou uma instalação de arte, ou uma montagem de imagens interessantes, mas não é uma história."__— _Robert Mckee

"_Histórias fazem o público perguntar: 'Como é que isto vai se resolver?' Essa é a grande questão dramática que uma história de sucesso deve despertar na mente do público: você deve envolver o público na história, você deve fazê-los se importar, você deve fazê-los querer lhe entregar o resto do seu dia (se é um romance ) ou as próximas duas horas (se é um filme) para descobrir o que vai acontecer na sequência."__— _Robert McKee

"_Criatividade é permitir-se cometer erros. Arte é saber quais deles guardar."__— _Scott Adams

"_Para mim a literatura serve para perguntar. Perguntar é uma maneira de sobreviver no mundo. Quem pergunta é porque não sabe, mas também porque quer saber. (…) Perguntar é isso: absorver o mundo de um novo ponto de vista, ou seja, o meu – o que implica, quase automaticamente, inaugurar um novo mundo."__— _João Silvério Trevisan

"_História é um modelo de como o mundo funciona, e a moral da história esconde os valores essenciais de quem a conta. Histórias incorporam perfeição, verdade, integridade, simplicidade, singularidade, e justiça."__— _Jonah Sachs

"_História é uma forma de comunicação humana concebida para persuadir uma audiência da visão de mundo de [seu criador]. Ele faz isso colocando personagens, reais ou de ficção, em um palco e mostrando o que acontece com esses personagens durante um período de tempo. Cada personagem persegue algum tipo de objetivo de acordo com seus valores, enfrentando dificuldade ao longo do caminho, sendo bem sucedido ou fracassando de acordo com a visão do contador da história sobre como o mundo funciona."__— _Jonah Sachs

"_Cada dia eu amanheço numa página em branco e vou dormir numa outra cheia de coisas que escrevi e vivenciei. A única garantia é que nem sempre encontro o que procuro, mas sempre busco o estado e o lugar mais confortáveis para mim."__— _Marla de Queiroz

"_Sou como um livro.  
Há quem me interprete pela capa.__  
Há quem me ame apenas por ela.__  
Há quem viaje em mim.__  
Há quem viaje comigo.__  
Há quem não me entende.__  
Há quem nunca tentou.__  
Há quem sempre quis ler-me.__  
Há quem nunca se interessou.__  
Há quem leu e não gostou.__  
Há quem leu e se apaixonou.__  
Há quem apenas busca em mim palavras de consolo.__  
Há quem só perceba teoria e objetividade.__  
Mas, tal como um livro, sempre trago algo de bom em mim."__— _Desconhecido

"_Ao longo dos anos, tenho ouvido aspirantes a escritores dizerem: 'Eu não escrevo histórias para uma audiência. Escrevo para mim mesmo.' Quando eu era um escritor aspirante escrevendo histórias que ninguém queria publicar, eu costumava dizer a mesma coisa. As rejeições se empilharam, mas eu as rejeitei por serem ignorantes ou obtusas. Na verdade, sem saber, eu era o único ignorante."__— _Chuck Sambuchino

"_As únicas histórias que terão impacto duradouro são as histórias que as pessoas comuns querem ler, que obrigam os leitores a virar a página, que geram conversa entre amigos e estranhos, e que criam a expectativa de futuras obras. Os editores preferem isso, é claro, porque eles (com razão) querem vender livros. Mas escrever com uma audiência em mente não objetiva apenas fazer dinheiro. Trata-se de dignificar o leitor por tratar-lhe como indispensável."__— _Chuck Sambuchino

"_Grandes histórias são como a natureza. Cheia de padrões e simetria, mas sempre diferentes. Existe uma ciência, uma arte e um espírito em histórias."__— _Andrew Melville

"_Não se preocupe em entender. Viver ultrapassa todo entendimento. Mergulhe no que você não conhece."__— _Clarice Lispector

"_Você começa a encadear palavras como peças para contar uma história. Você está desesperado para comunicar, para edificar ou entreter, para preservar momentos de beleza ou alegria ou transcendência, para fazer eventos reais ou imaginários ganharem vida. Mas você não pode querer que isso [simplesmente] aconteça. É uma questão de persistência, fé e trabalho duro. Então é melhor você ir em frente e começar."__— _Anne Lamott

"_Escrever e ler diminuem a nossa sensação de isolamento. [Essas atividades] aprofundam e alargam e expandem o nossa percepção sobre a vida: elas alimentam a alma. Quando os escritores nos fazem balançar a cabeça com a exatidão de sua prosa e suas verdades, e nos fazerm rir de nós mesmos ou da vida, nosso otimismo é restaurado. Estamos dando uma chance para dançar, ou pelo menos bater palmas junto com o absurdo da vida, em vez de ser esmagado por ele novamente. É como cantar em um barco durante uma terrível tempestade no mar. Você não pode parar a tempestade, mas cantar pode mudar os corações e os espíritos das pessoas que estão juntas no navio."__— _Anne Lamott

"_Na jornada do herói em mito, o herói sofre terrivelmente. Ele está perdido, ele está se afogando, ele está se debatendo nas trevas e terror. Mas aqui está o ponto. O sofrimento não é aleatório. Não é caótico, e não é sem sentido. Na verdade ele é carregado de significado._

_O que faz o nosso sofrimento parece aleatório e infernal é que [o vivemos sem] perceber seu contexto. A idéia da jornada do herói é fornecer esse contexto."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_Descrição começa na imaginação do escritor, mas apenas termina na do leitor."__— _Stephen King

"_Escreva com a porta fechada. Rescreva com a porta aberta."__— _Stephen King

"_Se você não tem tempo para ler, você não tem tempo (ou as ferramentas) para escrever. É simples assim."__— _Stephen King

"_Um dos princípios de boas histórias é a compreensão de que todos nós vivemos em pavor. Medo é quando você não sabe o que vai acontecer. Pavor é quando você sabe o que vai acontecer, e não há nada que você pode fazer para impedir."__— _Robert McKee

"_Esse é o grande segredo da criatividade. Você deve tratar ideias como gatos: faça elas seguirem você."__— _Ray Bradbury

"_Você está paralisado por medo? Isso é um bom sinal. Medo é bom. Como insegurança, o medo é um indicador. O medo nos diz o que temos que fazer. Lembre-se de nossa regra de ouro: quanto mais assustados estamos de uma obra ou vocação, o mais certo podemos estar de que nós temos que fazê-la [acontecer]._

_A resistência é sentida como medo; o grau de medo equivale à força de resistência. Portanto, quanto mais medo sentimos sobre uma iniciativa específica, o mais certo podemos estar de que essa iniciativa é importante para nós e para o crescimento da nossa alma."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_Em suas leituras, encontre livros para melhorar a sua percepção de cor, a sua percepção de forma e tamanho do mundo."__— _Ray Bradbury

"_Inspire experiência, expire poesia."__— _Muriel Rukeyser

"_Consumidores talvez não tenham 30 segundos para uma propaganda, mas eles definitivamente tem 30minutos para uma grande história."__— _Jon Thomas

"_Somos ensinados a fazer as coisas da maneira certa. Mas se você quiser descobrir algo que outras pessoas não descobriram, você precisa agir da maneira errada."__— _Sir James Dyson

"_Leitores leem histórias e espectadores vão ao cinema para aprender sobre o desenvolvimento emocional de um personagem. A palavra desenvolvimento implica crescimento ou mudança."__— _Martha Alderson

"_Faça todos os seus personagens serem exatamente o oposto do que o público espera em um filme. Transforme loiras burras em loiras inteligentes, dê ao cara cubano um sotaque francês, faça os criminosos serem ricos e bem-sucedidos. [...] Personagens irônicos parecem mais realistas para o público, e muito mais propensos para que algo aconteça a eles."__— _Jeffrey Michael Bays

"_Construa tensão em uma cena usando situações contrastantes. Use duas coisas não-relacionadas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. O público deve estar focado na dinâmica de uma, e ser interrompido pela outra. Geralmente, o segundo item deve ser uma distração bem-humorada que não significa nada (muitas vezes isso pode ser o diálogo)."__— _Jeffrey Michael Bays

"_O fato essencial é que, para obter suspense real, você deve dar informações ao público."__— _Alfred Hitchcock

"_Eu sempre aconselho as pessoas que querem escrever uma fantasia ou ficção científica ou romance a pararem de ler tudo desses gêneros e começarem a ler todo o resto."__— _Michael Moorcock

"_Tenha alguma coisa acontecendo enquanto os seus personagens estão apresentando explicações ou filosofando. Isso ajuda a manter a tensão dramática."__— _Michael Moorcock

"_Tenha protagonistas perseguidos (por uma obsessão ou por um vilão) e perseguindo (ideia, objeto, pessoa, mistério)."__— _Michael Moorcock

"_A vida deve ser transformada, não transferida [para suas histórias]."__— _Kenneth Thorpe Rowe

"_Esportes usam os mesmos princípios dramáticos que o roteirismo. Há um protagonista (o time pelo qual você está torcendo) e um antagonista (o time contra o qual ele está jogando). E o seu time tem um objetivo claro: marcar mais pontos do que a outra equipe antes do jogo acabar."__— _V. Prasad

"_Releia, reescreva, releia, reescreva. Se ainda assim não funcionar, jogue fora. É uma sensação agradável, e você não quer ficar atravancado com os cadáveres de poemas e histórias que têm tudo neles, exceto a vida de que precisam."__— _Helen Dunmore

"_Eu sempre achei que, num momento de crise, uma pessoa invariavelmente faz algo trivial, como preparar uma xícara de chá ou acender um cigarro. Um pequeno detalhe deste tipo aumenta consideravelmente a tensão dramática da situação."__— _Alfred Hitchcock

"_A cada segundo todos os dias, nossos sentidos absorvem uma quantidade maior de informação que nosso cérebro pode processar. E porque nada é mais importante para nós do que sobrevivência, o primeiro filtro dessas informações é [feito por] uma parte antiga do lobo temporal chamada amígdala. [Ela] é o nosso sistema de alerta, nosso detector de perigo. Ela classifica e avalia toda informação procurando qualquer coisa ao nosso redor que possa nos prejudicar. Assim, entre uma dúzia de histórias, vamos preferencialmente prestar atenção nas negativas."__— _Peter Diamandis

"_Ao dar aos nossos personagens preocupações e lutas que apontam para longe de clichês e sensacionalismo, e [apontam] para os dramas mais simples e comuns da existência, ao mover os elementos mais batidos das nossas histórias do primeiro plano para o plano de fundo, começamos a afastá-los do clichê."__— _Peter Selgin

"_Ao fingir ser qualquer outra pessoa que não sejam eles mesmos, escritores sacrificam o que mais desejamos deles: autenticidade."__— _Peter Selgin

"_Informações sozinhas quase nunca mudam a mente das pessoas, muito menos suas vidas, mas lógica aliada à emoções pode fazer mágica."__— _Bill Baker

"_Saber o quão bom você é em alguma coisa requer as mesmas habilidades que são necessárias para ser bom nessa mesma coisa. O que significa que se você é absolutamente péssimo em alguma coisa, você não tem exatamente as habilidades que você precisa para saber que você é absolutamente péssimo nisso."__— _John Cleese

"_Eu não acredito que exista uma fórmula previsível para cada final, longe disso. Mas ainda assim, é essencial oferecer um [destino emocional], para que o leitor possa largar o livro com uma sensação de que 'sim, talvez isso não tenha acontecido comigo, mas minha vida está enriquecida por ter lido [essa história]. Eu sei mais sobre o mundo, pessoas, relacionamentos, a forma como as coisas acontecem.'"__— _Alan Rinzler

"_É decepcionante para um leitor chegar ao fim do livro apenas para perceber que os personagens e a sequência de eventos estão basicamente no mesmo ponto do início. [...] Finais são sobre mudança. Histórias de ficção e narrativa não-ficcionais são sobre a superação de grandes obstáculos, buscas e transformações. As mudanças podem não ser todas boas. A história pode ser perturbadora ou deprimente. Mas se nenhum dos personagens do livro aprendeu alguma coisa, e os desafios enfrentados no início permanecem estático e idêntico àqueles no final, a história pode parecer inútil, insatisfatória, e sem significado universal."__— _Alan Rinzler

"_Quanto mais despreocupado e alegre o cenário, maior a emoção que você obtém com a introdução súbita de drama."__— _Alfred Hitchcock

"_Tom é a atitude do autor em relação ao tema [da sua história]. [...] Um escritor não tem uma trilha sonora ou uma luz estroboscópica para construir o efeito que ele quer [para cada cena]. Ele tem conflito, surpresa, imagens, detalhes, as palavras que escolhe, e a forma como ele as organiza em frases."__— _Adair Lara

"_Como o tom que você usa quando você fala com alguém, o tom na escrita determina como um leitor reage. Se o texto soa bravo, ele fica nervoso. Se é irônico e inteligente, ele se prepara para uma agradável leitura. Se ele é chato, ele o abandona no trem no meio de leitura."__— _Adair Lara

"_Todas as palavras que eu uso nas minhas histórias podem ser encontradas no dicionário – é só uma questão de organizá-las na ordem certa."__— _Somerset Maugham

"_Nosso trabalho como roteiristas é criar fantasias onde o público possa lidar, na segurança de um cinema escuro, com seus medos e com coisas que são dolorosas demais para se pensar. É também ajudar o público a desafogar as suas emoções mais sombrias – a raiva, a vingança – a fim de que eles fiquem menos propensos a levar essas emoções adiante na vida real. E proporcionar um desfecho em um mundo onde os problemas reais não são resolvidos a contento."__— _William C. Martell

"_Certos conceitos de estrutura funcionam em histórias, e outros não. Como cineastas sabem disso [...]? Eles sabem pela bilheteria. As estatísticas dos ingressos [vendidos] na segunda de manhã."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_Arte não é o que você vê, mas o que você faz outros verem."__— _Edgar Degas

"_Se você sabe tudo o que você quer dizer ao começar a escrever, a história não será uma história, será uma mensagem. Ela talvez seja bem sucedida em vários aspectos, [...] mas ela não terá a energia que precisa para sobreviver."__— _Alison Macleod

"_Tenha mais humildade. Lembre-se de que você não conhece os limites de suas próprias habilidades. Bem sucedido ou não, se você continuar a se empurrar para além de si mesmo, vai enriquecer a sua própria vida – e talvez até agradar alguns estranhos."__— _A.L. Kennedy

"_Escreva. Nenhuma quantidade de sofrimento auto-infligido, estados alterados, pulôveres pretos [...] vai lhe fazer ser um escritor. Escritores escrevem."__— _A.L. Kennedy

"_Lembre-se de que você ama escrever. Não valeria a pena se você não amasse. Se o amor desaparecer, faça o que for preciso e recupere-o de volta."__— _Roddy Doyle

"_Não coloque uma foto do seu autor favorito em sua mesa, especialmente se o autor for um daqueles famosos que cometeram suicídio."__— _Roddy Doyle

"_Drama [...] é a busca do herói para superar todo aquilo que o impede de alcançar um objetivo específico e difícil."__— _David Mamet

"_História é uma ferramenta dinâmica de influência porque dá espaço suficiente para as pessoas pensarem por si mesmas."__— _Annette Simmons

"_Enredo, ou evolução, é a vida respondendo ao ambiente; e além dessa resposta ser sempre em termos de conflito, ela se apresenta como uma grande dificuldade, a dificuldade épica da criação, é a luta na mente do indivíduo em que a alma constrói o personagem."__— _William Wallace Cook

"_Em um ambiente cheio, as pessoas escutam quem quer que faça mais sentido – quem quer que conte a melhor história."__— _Annette Simmons

"_Não deixe o herói sozinho por muito tempo. Tenha pelo menos dois personagens na cena, sempre que possível, e deixe conflito surgir entre eles."__— _Samuel Minas

"_A escrita de uma história de mistério é mais um esporte do que uma arte. É um jogo entre o escritor e o leitor. Se, de vez em quando, um livro realmente bom sai deste concurso, ótimo, mas o jogo é o ponto central."__— _Polly Simpson Macmanus

"_Torne [sua hstória] mais fácil e agradável de ler. Isso não significa passagens floridas, voos ambiciosos de palavreado pirotécnico; significa frases fortes, simples e naturais."__— _Laurence D'Orsay

"_Histórias apresentam verdades que não podem ser comprovadas pela inteligência, mas que podem ser confirmadas pela experiência."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Há livros de que apenas é preciso provar, outros que têm de se devorar, outros, enfim, mas são poucos, que se tornam indispensáveis, por assim dizer, mastigar e digerir."__— _Francis Bacon

"_De repente, você visualiza um personagem qualquer em uma situação inusitada. Você imagina uma fala de diálogo que o faz refletir. Você pensa em uma frase que surpreende suas expectativas. Isso são alguns dos sinais que você recebe quando uma história escolheu você como escritor. Ignorar esses pedaços de narrativa que se oferecem a você o tempo todo é abandonar uma historia que está se oferecendo para ser escrita por você."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Não é a beleza, mas sim a humanidade o objetivo da literatura."__— _Salamah Mussa

"_Nem as grandes forças econômicas da indústria de livros, nem as fraquezas daqueles que operam dentro dessa indústria, podem impedir um escritor de perseguir sua visão. Eles podem se recusar a publicar você, se recusar a representar você, se recusar a lhe premiar, se recusar a lhe dar um emprego, bolsas e subsídios, mas contanto que você tenha meios para comprar uma caneta e um maço de papel, eles não podem impedir você de escrever."__— _John Brandon

"_Eu começo com um cenário. Cenário me dá o humor [da história], e o humor funciona como um princípio orientador, que ajuda na fase inicial. No início, você tem muitas possibilidades de escolhas [...], portanto, ter um cenário, e qualquer que seja o sentimento que você associa com este lugar, realmente ajuda."__— _John Brandon

"_Toda história, todo acontecimento, toda conversa serve de matéria-prima para mim. [...] Eu gostaria de ser todo mundo, um aleijado, um moribundo, uma prostituta, e então voltar para escrever meus pensamentos, minhas emoções, como essas pessoas."__— _Sylvia Plath

"_Conheça todas as teorias, domine todas as técnicas, mas ao tocar uma alma humana, seja apenas outra alma humana."__— _Carl Jung

"_Escrever é sempre esconder algo de modo que mais tarde seja descoberto."__— _Italo Calvino

"_Se você precisa de muitas palavras para dizer o que pensa, pense mais um pouco."__— _Dennis Roch

"_Histórias nos tocam de uma maneira que fatos não conseguem. Histórias colocam fatos em um contexto que nos permite experimentar como eles nos afetam. E ao fazê-lo, as próprias histórias nos afetam – histórias podem literalmente reconfigurar nosso cérebro, dando-nos mais empatia e mais conhecimento sobre como os outros vêem o mundo."__— _Lisa Cron

"_O objetivo do enredo é forçar o protagonista a superar uma questão interna de modo que [...] ele possa ver o mundo com novos olhos. Uma história não é sobre o mundo externo mudando, é sobre como a visão de mundo do protagonista muda."__— _Lisa Cron

"_Drama é antecipação misturada com incerteza."__— _William Archer

"_Eu acho que todos os artistas vivem em um constante estado de terror. E parte do nosso trabalho é conhecer o nosso próprio caos bem o suficiente para ser capaz de lhe dar sentido quando possível."__— _Janis Ian

"_É realmente difícil escrever (ou pintar ou dançar ou fazer um filme) usando sua verdadeira voz. É preciso uma coragem tremenda. É por isso que a maioria de nós só chega lá [...] depois de uma provação que nos empurra para nossos limites, até que, em desespero, desistimos da versão de nós mesmos a qual estávamos nos agarrando desesperadamente. Quando abrimos mão dessa personalidade falsa (constituída pelas expectativas dos outros sobre nós e nossas próprias expectativas convencionais), um avanço acontece. A febre passa, e acordamos novos."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_Trate advérbios como dentes de alho. Alguns poucos duram um longo tempo."__— _Catherine Coulter

"_Envolva a audiência na construção da história. Não entregue tudo mastigado e digerido. Permita que as pessoas tirem suas próprias conclusões sobre o que a história significa ou representa."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Toda a história é baseada em emoção – se não estamos sentindo, nós não estamos escutando. [...] Nós sentimos o que o protagonista sente. Como resultado, tudo o que acontece em uma história recebe o seu peso emocional e significado com base em como afeta o protagonista."__— _Lisa Cron

"_Quanto mais você racionaliza, menos você cria."__— _Raymond Chandler

"_A leitura de um bom livro é um diálogo incessante: o livro fala e a alma responde."__— _André Maurois

"_Uma razão pela qual amamos ficção é que ela nos permite encontrar orientação para possíveis realidades futuras, ou para fazer melhor sentido de nossas próprias experiências passadas. O que histórias nos dão, no final, é confiança. E tão infantil quanto isso possa parecer, esse senso de segurança – esse senso de coerência em relação a quem somos – é essencial para nossa sobrevivência."__— _Michael S. Gazzaniga

"_Para mim, o conflito mais excruciante é o conflito privado, as coisas dentro de nós que tentamos esconder de todo mundo, exceto talvez do leitor."__— _Alison Espach

"_Não há despertar de consciência sem dor. As pessoas [e os personagens] farão de tudo, chegando aos limites do absurdo para evitar enfrentar a sua própria alma. Ninguém se torna iluminado por imaginar figuras de luz, mas sim por tornar consciente a escuridão." Carl G Jung_

"_Nós sempre desejamos alguma coisa, ainda que a gente pareça ter tudo. E se você não consegue encontrar o que é que está faltando, talvez você tenha [acabado de] encontrar uma história."__— _Alison Espach

"_[Você cria tensão na sua história fazendo] os personagens sentirem emoções que eles não deveriam sentir, e [você cria um] enredo fazendo os personagens lutarem pelo poder [de mudar uma situação] que eles não têm."__— _Alison Espach

"_Viajar pela leitura  
sem rumo, sem intenção.  
Só para viver a aventura  
que é ter um livro nas mãos.  
É uma pena que só saiba disso  
quem gosta de ler.  
Experimente!  
Assim sem compromisso,  
você vai me entender.  
Mergulhe de cabeça__  
na imaginação!"__— _Clarice Pacheco

"_Um leitor vive milhares de vidas antes de morrer. Quem nunca lê vive apenas uma."__— _George R.R. Martin

"_O mundo de onde a ficção vem é frágil. Ele derrete em insignificância contra o universo do que é claro e visível e conhecido. [...] A diferença entre fato e ficção é como a diferença entre terra e água."__— _Colm Toibin

"_Ser um ótimo escritor: saber tudo sobre adjetivos e pontuação (ritmo); ter inteligência moral – que é o que cria autoridade verdadeira em um escritor."__— _Susan Sontag

"_Quanto mais específica for nossa história, mais universal a sua verdade se torna."__— _Michael Margolis

"_Quando acabo um livro, não tenho qualquer ideia para outro livro e fico à espera de que essa ideia surja. [...] Mas chegará o dia em que acabam as ideias, e quando se acabarem as ideias, acaba-se o escritor. Se é que o escritor não acaba antes que se esgotem as ideias."__— _José Saramago

"_A frase mais importante é a primeira: ela vai conter a semente orgânica a partir da qual tudo o que segue vai crescer."__— _Paul Horgan

"_Como você começa determina se você vai ser lido, mas como você termina determina como as pessoas se sentem sobre a experiência [de leitura]."__— _Brian Clark

"_Se você fizer apenas o que você sabe e fizer isso muito, muito bem, grandes chances de que você não vai falhar. Você só vai estagnar, e seu trabalho vai ficar cada vez menos interessante, e isso é falhar gradualmente."__— _Twyla Tharp

"_No primeiro rascunho, eu nem tento ser uma boa escritora. [...] Tudo que você precisa fazer é jogar palavras suficientes na página para editar."__— _Diana Kightlinger

"_É somente quando uma [história] não pode ser contada de outra maneira, e continuar a ser divertida e inspiradora, que um livro com uma estrutura original funciona."__— _Emily Temple

"_Tive alunos que afirmaram ter decidido escrever o maior romance americano e, desde então, não passaram da primeira linha. Se tiver muitas expectativas toda vez que se sentar à escrivaninha, o processo de escrever será muito frustrante. Sem falar que toda essa ansiedade poderá afastá-lo ainda mais do exercício de escrever."__— _Natalie Goldberg

"_Saber que se escreve para quem lê é, em meu ver, a primeira lição obrigatória que um escritor tem de aprender."__— _Leonardo Barros

"_Eu sempre disse: 'Não tenho nada a dizer, apenas para acrescentar.' E é com cada adição que a escrita é feita. O primeiro esboço de qualquer coisa é realmente apenas um caminho [a ser descoberto]."__— _Gore Vidal

"_O famoso bloqueio de escritor é um mito [...]. Eu acho que escritores ruins devem ter grande dificuldade para escrever. Eles não querem fazê-lo. Eles se tornaram escritores por ambição. Deve ser um esforço grande para eles para colocar [palavras] na página quando eles realmente não têm muito a dizer [...]. Eu não tenho tanta certeza do que eu tenho a dizer, mas eu, certamente, gosto de criar frases."__— _Gore Vidal

"_Um livro existe em muitos níveis diferentes. Metade do trabalho de um livro é feito pelo leitor – quanto mais ele puder contribuir [trazendo para a história suas experiências], melhor o livro será para ele."__— _Gore Vidal

"_Visualize seus objetivos para motivá-lo a iniciar, mas uma vez que você estiver a caminho, tente deixar a sua missão de longo prazo em segundo plano. Divirta-se durante o processo e você terá mais chances de cruzar a linha de chegada."__— _Christian Jarrett

"_O que eu estou tentando alcançar como um escritor é encontrar uma voz que funciona. Essa voz muda de livro para livro e texto para texto. Eu procuro por ela como um ator tentando encontrar um personagem. Eu sei menos sobre o que essa voz é do que sobre o que ela não é. Eu percebo quando ela está errada."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_Nós nunca podemos falar ou escrever em uma 'voz [de escritor] real'. Mas podemos escrever em uma voz que soa real e parece real e funciona melhor do que a real. Então, o que estamos procurando não é real-real, mas um 'real' que soa verdadeiro para um ponto de vista."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_Quanto mais tentamos 'ser nós mesmos', o mais falso soamos. E, inversamente, quanto mais nos damos liberdade, mais real a nossa voz se torna."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_O que eu estou tentando fazer enquanto escrevo esta frase é abandonar a forma que eu acho que uma frase deve ter [...], e permitir que a sentença encontre sua própria verdade."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_Eu escrevo somente quando me bate inspiração. Felizmente, ela me bate todas as manhãs exatamente as 9 horas."__— _Somerset Maugham

"_Se você não gosta da ideia de passar seu tempo criando sozinho e pensando muito sobre as pessoas que vão consumir o que você criar, talvez você queira fazer outra coisa da sua vida [que não seja arte]."__— _Chris Guillebeau

"_Se és escritor, escreve como se tivesse os dias contados, porque, na verdade, eles estão mesmo contados."__— _Henry Thoreau

"_Há escritores que escrevem literatura. Outros só conseguem escrever palavras."__— _Raymanod Chandler

"_O passado de um escritor é a coisa mais importante que tem. Às vezes, um objeto, uma máscara, um ticket [...] me ajuda a lembrar de uma experiência, e disso pode vir uma idéia para uma história."__— _Ray Bradbury

"_Escritores ansiosos obedecem regras; escritores rebeldes quebram regras; artistas transformam-se em mestres da estrutura."__— _Robert McKee

"_Nada é verdadeiramente original. Todas as histórias são realmente uma mistura derivada de histórias que já foram contadas. Grandes idéias vêm da mistura de duas idéias completamente diferentes, e dessa combinação surge algo totalmente original e novo, mas de certa forma familiar."__— _Kelton Reid

"_Os filmes têm uma longa tradição de absorver nossos traumas e devolve-los para nós como entretenimento. [...] O que quer que aconteça em nossas vidas, nós confiamos nos cineastas para nos ajudar a fugir da realidade, mas também para nos ajudar a dar sentido a ela."__— _Rafer Guzmán

"_Comece copiando o que você ama. Copie copie copie copie. No final [desse processo] você vai se encontrar."__— _Yohji Yamamotto

"_Plagiar é tentar fingir que o trabalho de outra pessoa é seu. Copiar é desconstruir. É como um mecânico que desmonta um carro para descobrir como ele funciona."__— _Austin Kleon

"_Não copie apenas o estilo [de suas histórias favoritas], copie a forma de pensar por trás do estilo. Não aspire a se parecer com seus ídolos, mas sim a ver [o mundo e pensar] como eles."__— _Austin Kleon

"_Quando crio uma ideia que funciona, eu sinto isso fisicamente. Um tipo estranho de adrenalina. As vezes dou risadas. As vezes tenho que ir ao banheiro. Esses são os meus sinais de que estou no caminho certo."__— _Adam Marek

"_Histórias não são meramente essenciais para compreendermos o mundo – elas são a forma através da qual compreendemos o mundo."__— _Maria Popova

"_Um escritor coloca palavras na página, mas elas são inertes. Elas precisam de um catalisador para ganharem vida. Esse catalisador é a imaginação do leitor."__— _Jonathan Gottschall

"_Sempre olhe para o todo antes de se distrair com os detalhes. Foque no que seu leitor vê – o que está realmente [escrito] na página – e não no que você sabe como o criador do mundo da história e dos personagens."__— _Danielle Poiesz

"_A tarefa de um artista não é aprender muitas e muitas técnicas, mas aprender as técnicas mais simples com perfeição. Fazendo isso, [...] o difícil se tornará fácil, o fácil se tornará habitual, e [só assim] o habitual poderá se tornar emocionante."__— _David Mamet

"_Os dois dias mais importantes da sua vida são o dia em que você nasce e o dia em que você descobre porquê."__— _Mark Twain

"_Pegue a sua melhor ideia e [se desafie a criar uma ainda melhor]! Às vezes, isso não tem a ver com a escrita. Tem a ver com o hábito de [procurar] e descobrir ideias novas."__— _Hal Croasmun

"_Use o que você sabe. [...] Isso nem sempre significa [construir o enredo ou usar acontecimentos reais]. Isso significa capturar uma verdade que você viveu, e expressar valores que constituem quem você é."__— _Andrew Stanton

"_Seria mesmo inexato dizer que considero quem leram meus livros como leitores. [...] Mais exatamente, eles eram leitores de si mesmos, meu livro sendo uma espécie de lupa [...] através da qual eu poderia dar-lhes os meios para olhar para dentro deles."__— _Marcel Proust

"_Histórias criadas com base em decisões puramente lógicas tendem a ser engessadas e previsíveis. Como somos educados a raciocinar de forma parecida, é comum chegarmos à conclusões similares. Por outro lado, cada um de nós sente o mundo de uma forma particular. É essa perspectiva emocional única que você deve usar como inspiração para desenvolver suas histórias de ficção."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Não importa de onde você tira as suas ideias – o que importa é para onde você as leva."__— _Jean-Luc Godard

"_Em seu nível mais básico, uma história é uma transformação revelada – ou a transformação de uma situação ou, mais comumente, a transformação de um personagem. Simplificando, você não tem uma história até que algo dê errado."__— _James Scott Bell

"_Seja sádico. Não importa o quão doce e inocente seus personagens principais são, faça coisas horríveis acontecerem com eles, a fim de que o leitor possa ver do que eles são feitos."__— _Kurt Vonnegut

"_Se há [algum tipo de] mágica na escrita de histórias, e estou convencido de que há, ninguém jamais foi capaz de reduzi-la a uma receita que pode ser passada de uma pessoa para outra. A fórmula parece estar apenas no desejo dolorido do escritor de transmitir algo que ele sente ser importante para o leitor. Se o escritor tem essa necessidade, ele pode, às vezes, mas não significa sempre, encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo."__— _John Steinbeck

"_Você deve entender as qualidades que fazem uma boa história ser boa, ou os erros que fazem com que uma história seja ruim, já que uma história ruim é apenas uma história ineficaz."__— _John Steinbeck

"_Pense com palavras, não com idéias."__— _Susan Sontag

"_Um escritor, como um atleta, deve treinar todos os dias. O que você fez hoje para se manter em forma?"__— _Susan Sontag

"_[Sua] história está completa não quando nada mais pode ser adicionado, mas quando nada mais pode ser removido."__— _Aristóteles

"_Todos nós falhamos em alcançar nosso sonho de perfeição [ao escrever histórias]. Então eu nos classifico com base no nosso fracasso esplêndido em [tentar] fazer o impossível. Na minha opinião, se eu pudesse escrever todo os meus livros de novo, estou convencido de que eu faria melhor, o que é algo saudável para um artista. É por isso que ele continua trabalhando, tentando novamente; ele acredita cada vez que desta vez ele vai fazê-lo, [ele vai alcançar perfeição]."__— _William Faulkner

"_Por um tempo, eu pensei que o mais importante era talento. Agora eu acho que o jovem [escritor] deve possuir ou ensinar a si mesmo, [...] uma paciência infinita para tentar e tentar, até que ele acerte. Ele deve treinar-se na intolerância cruel – que é jogar fora tudo o que é falso, não importa o quanto ele ame uma página ou parágrafo. A coisa mais importante é o discernimento, que é ser – curioso – pensar, meditar, e refletir porque o homem faz o que faz, e se você tem isso, então eu não acho que talento faz muita diferença."__— _William Faulkner

"_Dá tanto trabalho escrever um livro mau como um bom; ele brota com igual sinceridade da alma do autor."__— _Aldous Huxley

"_Se você quer criar arte, você precisa fazer julgamentos sobre o comportamento humano e se posicionar. O quão bem você transmite e suporta o seu ponto de vista depende da suas habilidades. [...] Se você é um aspirante a artista e deseja evitar fazer 'julgamentos', você vai descobrir que você não tem nada a dizer."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_Sem uma boa história para apoiá-las, idéias são facilmente retiradas e substituídas em nossas memórias."__— _Sean Blanda

"_Aqueles que não conhecem o tormento do desconhecido não podem ter a alegria da descoberta."__— _Claude Bernard

"_O cientista [e o escritor] que é excessivamente cauteloso não está propenso a erros ou descobertas."__— _W. I. B. Beveridge

"_Enquanto a imaginação é a fonte de inspiração na busca de novos conhecimentos, ela também pode ser perigosa se não for submetida a disciplina; uma imaginação fértil precisa ser equilibrada por crítica e julgamento. Isto, obviamente, não significa que ela deve ser reprimida ou eliminada. A imaginação apenas nos permite passear na escuridão do desconhecido, onde, sob a luz fraca do conhecimento que possuímos, podemos vislumbrar algo que parece interessante. [...] Imaginação é ao mesmo tempo a fonte de toda a esperança e inspiração, mas também de frustração."__— _W. I. B. Beveridge

"_Não é possível deliberadamente criar idéias ou controlar sua criação. Quando uma dificuldade estimula a mente, certas soluções automaticamente são sugeridas por nossa consciência._

_A variedade e qualidade dessas sugestões dependem do quão bem preparada nossa mente está, e da nossa experiência e educação pertinente relacionadas ao problema em questão._

_O que podemos fazer é deliberadamente preparar nossas mentes desta forma, voluntariamente dirigindo nossos pensamentos para um determinado problema [...] e avaliando as sugestões oferecidas pelo nosso subconsciente._

_A parte intelectual do pensamento é [...] [decidir] o que fazer com essas sugestões."__— _W. I. B. Beveridge

"_Muitas pessoas não conseguem tolerar incerteza, seja porque não suportam o desconforto mental que ela traz, ou porque a consideram prova de inferioridade. [...] Para ser verdadeiramente criativo, devemos estar dispostos a sustentar e prolongar essa sensação de incerteza."__— _W. I. B. Beveridge

"_A boa escrita deve provocar no leitor não a sensação de que está chovendo, mas a sensação de estar molhado."__— _E. L. Doctorow

"_Não romantize sua vocação. Você pode escrever boas frases ou não pode. Não existe estilo de vida de escritor. Só importa o que você coloca no papel."__— _Zadie Smith

"_Uma história mostra a trajetória de alguém enfrentando conflitos em busca de alguma coisa que ainda não está ao seu alcance."__— _Diego Schutt

"_É melhor ser co-autor de algo brilhante do que autor solitário de coisas medíocres."__— _Washington Olivetto

"_Como escritores, pegamos ideias da nossa cabeça e colocamos na página. As vezes nos esquecemos de como isso é difícil para algumas pessoas, e quão valioso isso nos torna. Muitos dariam tudo para poder articular o que eles pensam. Mas eles não conseguem. Então, eles procuram por músicas, livros e arte que [deem significado aos seus pensamentos. Seja um produtor dessas coisas, e você nunca vai perder a atenção das pessoas."__— _Jonathan Morrow

"_Escreva como se suas histórias fizessem alguma diferença no mundo, porque elas fazem, ainda que seja somente em você."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Uma vez que um escritor está confiante sobre como ele deseja interpretar o mundo das experiências, ele pode compreender como deseja usar a língua como um instrumento expressivo, adaptado para sua forma particular de ver as coisas."__— _Charles Johnson

"_Os adjetivos passam, e os substantivos ficam."__— _Machado de Assis

"_Para escrever ficção envolvente, complexifique uma situação até um limite acreditável."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Se as pessoas soubessem o quão duro eu trabalhei para atingir maestria, [minha arte] não pareceria tão impressionante."__— _Michelangelo

"_A verdade mais desagradável sobre ganhar maestria em qualquer atividade é que você tem que continuar [tentando] e praticando os fundamentos básicos até que você se torne excelente."__— _Johnny B. Truant

"_Me conte e eu vou esquecer; me mostre e eu talvez me lembre; me envolva e eu vou compreender."__— _Provérbio Chinês

"_Não é porque as coisas são difíceis que a gente não se atreve a arriscar. É porque nós não nos atrevemos a arriscar que elas são difíceis."__— _Seneca

"_Muito depende de onde vocês, leitores, estão – física e metaforicamente – quando você decidem pegar um livro e dar-lhe uma chance."__— _Thessaly La Force

"_Poetas imaturos imitam; poetas maduros [copiam formas de pensar]; poetas ruim destroem o que eles [usam como referência], e bons poetas transformam suas referências em algo melhor, ou pelo menos algo diferente."__— _T.S. Eliot

"_Um escritor que espera por condições ideais para trabalhar vai morrer sem colocar uma palavra no papel."__— _Kurt Vonnegut

"_Eu escrevo quando preciso porque a pressão aumenta e me sinto bastante confiante de que algo amadureceu na minha cabeça e eu posso [colocar isso no papel]. Mas uma vez que [a escrita está fluindo], eu não quero fazer mais nada. Eu não saio, muitas vezes me esqueço de comer, e durmo muito pouco."__— _Susan Sontag

"_Criatividade é ver o que todo mundo está vendo, mas pensar no que ninguém nunca pensou."__— _Albert Szant-Gyrgyi

"_Um escritor de ficção é um escultor de emoções."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Se convencer de que você tem todo o tempo do mundo [...] simplesmente elimina sua criatividade."__— _Jack White

"_O objetivo de um artista não é tanto de explicar suas experiências, mas sim descrevê-las."__— _Ken Robinson

"_Em vez de escrever friamente [o que lhe vem a mente], imagine a emoção que você deseja criar em seu leitor, e deliberadamente cultive essa emoção em si mesmo. Chore, ria, fique louco [...]. Em seguida, solte-se. Deixe a emoção fluir de você para suas palavras. Seus leitores vão sentir isso."__— _Jon Morrow

"_Não interessa tanto os acontecimentos externos nos meus livros, mas a especulação poética, a sondagem poética dos personagens diante do que acontece."__— _João Gilberto Noll

"_O fundamento realmente da experiência artística, para mim, ainda é a cartarse. Você se purifica através da ação do outro, na medida em que essa ação faz com que você se indentifique viceralmente com ela. Você sai ganhando na medida em que você sofre essa cartase profundamente."__— _João Gilberto Noll

"_Quase todos os grandes livros ou filmes são sobre adversidade. Moby Dick, Guerra e Paz, Se beber, não case. Todo o conceito de 'história', de estrutura de três atos, é sobre um protagonista que enfrenta adversidade."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_[No] primeiro ato, coloque seu herói no topo de uma árvore; [no] ato dois, atire pedras nele; [no] terceiro ato, tire ele da árvore."__— _Billy Wilder

"_Em toda história, há um herói e um vilão. Mas nas grandes histórias, o vilão está dentro do herói. O protagonista está lutando uma batalha contra si mesmo. [...] Uma coisa é matar um dragão, mas outra coisa inteiramente [diferente] é matar o dragão em nossas próprias mentes."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_Todos são gênios. Mas se você julgar um peixe pela habilidade de subir numa árvore, ele vai viver a vida inteira acreditando que é estúpido."__— _Albert Einstein

"_Pouco antes de começar a revisar [sua história], tente ler partes do seu trabalho fora de sequência. Isso elimina o contexto, o que permite que você veja o texto de um novo ângulo. [...] Contexto pode nos distrair da essência."__— _Brian A. Klems

"_Se você souber o que fazer, faça. Isso se chama criatividade. Se você não souber o que fazer, DAÍ ouça um cara como eu dizendo o que você TEM que fazer."__— _Dan Harmon

"_Um escritor deve ser capaz de traduzir dor – a sua e a dos outros – em compaixão."__— _Luke Reynolds

"_Use verbos poderosos para pintar uma imagem do que está acontecendo, e seus leitores não vão apenas entender sua história – eles vão senti-la."__— _Paul Jun

"_Cada hora que você gasta escrevendo é uma hora que NÃO passou se preocupando com a sua escrita. Todo dia que você escreve é um dia que NÃO gastou sentado em uma cafeteria, reclamando de que não escreve nada."__— _Dennis Palumbo

"_Livros não mudam o mundo. Quem muda o mundo são as pessoas. Os livros só mudam as pessoas."__— _Caio Grace

"_Uma história recém nascida chora constantemente para testar nossa paciência e amor incondicional à arte."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Antes de aprender a escrever bem, a confiar em si mesmo como um escritor, você vai ter que aprender a ser paciente na presença de seus próprios pensamentos."__— _Verilyn Klinkenborg

"_O que você não sabe sobre escrever [histórias] também é uma forma de conhecimento, embora muito difícil de compreender. Tente discernir aquilo que você não sabe e porque você não sabe. Sempre que você vislumbrar sua ignorância, não a tema ou envergonhe-se dela. Reconheça-a."__— _Verlyn Klinkenborg

"_[Seu objetivo não deve ser] que os leitores admirem a sua escrita. Você [deve desejar] que eles estejam tão envolvidos na história em si que eles não percebam a maneira como você usa palavras para moldá-la. Qualquer coisa que desvie a atenção dos leitores da história precisa ser eliminado, mesmo que pareça 'literário'."__— _Steven James

"_A arte permite encontrarmos a nós mesmos e nos perdermos ao mesmo tempo."__— _Thomas Merton

"_Um elemento essencial de qualquer arte é risco. [...] Eu sempre gosto de dizer que cinema sem risco é como não transar e esperar ter um bebê."__— _Francis Ford Coppola

"_Eu não acredito que você deve ser melhor que todo mundo. Eu acredito que você deve ser melhor do que você jamais pensou que poderia ser."__— _Ken Venturi

"_Eu acho que a coisa mais importante para um escritor é se diferenciar, e escrever algo que somente ele pode escrever."__— _Patricia Marx

"_Escrever não é negócio sério. [Escrever] é alegria e celebração. Você deve se divertir durante o processo."__— _Ray Bradbury

"_Eu seguidamente encontro escritores que simplesmente não aceitam a [...] importância da estrutura das histórias. Eles rejeitam [essa ideia] como se seu sonho de escritor estivesse sendo roubado. Eles rejeitam como se [estrutura fosse] uma fórmula e, portanto, sem valor [criativo]. [...] Basicamente todo o livro publicado e roteiro produzido é, na verdade, resultado natural de sólida arquitetura da história."__— _Brian Klems

"_Escrever sem incorporar uma sólida compreensão da estrutura da história é como fazer uma cirurgia sem ter feito faculdade de medicina."__— _Brian Klems

"_Escrever ficção não é 'auto-expressão' ou 'terapia'. Romances são para os leitores, e escrevê-los significa uma construção habilidosa, paciente, e altruísta de reações [na audiência]."__— _Sarah Waters

"_Respeite os seus personagens, mesmo os menores. Na arte, como na vida, todo mundo é o herói de sua própria história particular; vale a pena pensar sobre quais são as histórias de seus personagens secundários, mesmo que elas possam se cruzar apenas ligeiramente com a do seu protagonista."__— _Sarah Waters

"_Iniciantes, especialmente, parecem pensar que a ficção escrita precisa de um tipo especial de prosa florida, completamente diferente de qualquer outro tipo de linguagem que pode-se encontrar no dia-a-dia. Este é um equívoco sobre como os efeitos da ficção são produzidos."__— _Sarah Waters

"_Use a descrição de cenários para ajudar você a estabelecer o tom emocional de cada cena."__— _Janet Fitch

"_Seu protagonista é o portal do seu leitor para dentro da história. Quanto mais observador ele é, mais vívido o mundo que você está criando será. [...] Procure mantê-lo pensando, considerando, lembrando."__— _Janet Fitch

"_Uma cena começa com uma emoção e termina com outra. Começa com raiva, acaba com vergonha. Inicia com paixão, termina repulsa."__— _Janet Fitch

"_O problema com muitas pessoas que tentam escrever é que elas intelectualizam o processo. Isso vem depois. O intelecto nos é dado por Deus para testar as coisas, uma vez que elas estão terminadas, não para a gente se preocupar com elas antes do tempo."__— _Ray Bradbury

"_Ao iniciar uma história, um escritor precisa de confiança, mas depois o que é necessário é persistência, [...] o desejo cego de continuar a trabalhar, que continua depois que a confiança termina."__— _Walter Kirn

"_O que você ganha ao atingir seus objetivos não é tão importante quanto quem você se torna quando atinge seus objetivos."__— _Henry David Thoreau

"_O grande medo não é de rejeição, mas de que não haverá tempo o suficiente na sua vida para escrever todas as histórias que você tem dentro de si."__— _Ray Bradbury

"_Uma pessoa criativa é motivada pelo desejo de criar, não pelo desejo de ser melhor que os outros."__— _Ayn Rand

"_Somos todos aprendizes em uma arte onde ninguém nunca se torna um mestre."__— _Ernest Hemingway

"_[Técnicas] são úteis somente quando elas estimulam ao invés de sufocar a criatividade e o instinto."__— _Jonah Sachs

"_Ao aprender qualquer arte, as coisas mais importantes de se conhecer são, primeiro, os princípios, e segundo, um método. Isso também vale para a arte de criar ideias."__— _James Webb Young

"_O hábito mental de procurar por relações entre fatos é o mais importante [de se desenvolver] para se produzir ideias [originais]."__— _James Webb Young

"_Ninguém pode ser perfeito. Mas todos podemos ser melhores."__— _Autor Desconhecido

"_A cada primeira vez que colocamos palavras num papel estamos condenados a reescrevê-las."__— _Sara Farinha

"_Escrever é cometer erros e aprender com eles, sentir-se perdido e não desistir, preencher o vazio e criar."__— _Sara Farinha

"_Eu escrevo uma página de obra-prima para cada noventa páginas de merda."__— _Ernest Hemingway

"_Quem olha para fora sonha, quem olha para dentro desperta."__— _Carl Jung

"_Erros são, no final das contas, fundamentos da verdade. Se um homem não sabe o que uma coisa é, já é um avanço do conhecimento saber o que ela não é."__— _Carl Jung

"_Aos olhos dos outros, um homem é poeta se tiver escrito um bom poema. Para ele mesmo, só é poeta no momento em que está fazendo a última revisão de um novo poema. Um momento antes, ele era só um poeta em potencial; um momento depois, um homem que parou de escrever poesia, talvez para sempre."__— _W. H. Auden

"_Não deixemos nunca de explorar, e [reconhecer] que o fim de toda exploração é chegar onde começamos e conhecer o lugar pela primeira vez."__— _T. S. Eliot

"_O êxito consiste em aprender a ir de fracasso em fracasso sem cair no desespero."__— _Winston Churchil

"_Ler feito louco me ensinou como usar palavras. Escrever todos os dias me ensinou como usar palavras na minha própria voz."__— _Brian Clark

"_Você não pode esperar pela inspiração; você tem que ir atrás dela com um tacape."__— _Stephen Crane

"_Coragem é a resistência ao medo, domínio do medo, e não ausência do medo."__— _Mark Twain

"_Nada ancora tanto um trabalho de ficção na mente do leitor quanto saber quando e onde a ação está acontecendo."__— _Ron Rozelle

"_O foco de uma história não está no fato do protagonista atingir ou não seu objetivo, mas sim no que ele deve superar [em sua mente] para fazê-lo. É isso o que movimenta a história adiante."__— _Lisa Cron

"_O trabalho da história é cavar além da superfície e decifrar a vida, não apenas apresentá-la."__— _Lisa Cron

"_Quanto [mais complicada] a palavra, menos emoção ela transmite. Na verdade, menos ela tende a comunicar, além da vaga noção de que o autor está se exibindo."__— _Lisa Cron

"_Existem dois tipos de pessoas: aquelas que olham para o copo meio vazio, e os que o veem como meio cheio. Mas para aqueles de nós que já estabeleceram a meta de iniciar um romance, eu acho que realmente se resume à forma como vemos a página em branco._

_Aqueles de nós que a acham excitante, cheio de possibilidades, esperanças, e até mesmo de aventura, e aqueles que a veem como intimidante, capaz de trazer ansiedade, culpa, e até mesmo medo."__— _Jessica Strawser

"_Não sei o segredo do sucesso, mas o segredo do fracasso é tentar agradar a todo mundo."__— _Bill Crosby

"_A única viagem onde fazemos descobertas verdadeiras [...] não é na visita à terras estranhas, mas na [transformação da nossa forma de ver]."__— _Proust

"_Como escritores, não lutamos contra palavras, mas contra nós mesmos. Ideias, emoções, lógica – isso é a base de bons textos, e se você quer entender [esses 3 elementos], primeiro você tem que aprender a se entender."__— _Jon Morrow

"_Uma história conta como um acontecimento afetou alguém que está tentando atingir um objetivo difícil, e como essa pessoa mudou em função dessa experiência."__— _Lisa Cron

"_[Escrever] um livro é, basicamente, escrever uma frase e, sem violar o escopo desta primeira frase, escrever a próxima, e continuar a fazer [estas] conexões."__— _Young-ha Kim

"_Um mentor pode ensinar você a organizar frases, expressar suas ideias, e até mesmo lidar com suas inibições, mas lhe dizer o que escrever? Desculpe. Ninguém pode decidir isso além de você."__— _Jon Morrow

"_É muito mais fácil você lidar com o fracasso do seu hobby do que com o fracasso daquilo que você quer fazer. [...] Quando você tem que dar a cara a tapa, e quando você tem que encarar que é aquilo que você gosta e assumir para o mundo que é isso que você quer fazer para o resto da vida, você tem que estar disposto a lidar com todos os obstáculos que isso vai causar."__— _Thiago Frias

"_Quando Pedro me fala de Paulo, sei mais de Pedro que de Paulo."__— _Sigmund Freud

"_A 'irrealidade' da literatura fantástica se transforma, para o leitor, em símbolo ou__alegoria__, quer dizer, na representação de realidades, de experiências que se pode identificar na vida."__— _Mario Vargas Llosa

"_Escrever até o editor em você concluir que a única explicação para você ignorar seus berros seja que seus ouvidos já não funcionam. Escrever sabendo que sua única arma é escrever."__— _Fernando Palacios

"_Aprenda a olhar para onde você já olhou antes e procure ver o que você ainda não viu."__— _Saturnino De La Torre

"_O mais importante em uma obra de arte é que ela tenha algum foco. [...] Deve haver algum ponto onde todos os raios se encontram, ou de onde eles são emitidos."__— _Leo Tolstoy

"_A ficção pede que tenhamos fé, mas podemos a qualquer momento escolher não acreditar. [...] Na ficção, o leitor é sempre livre para escolher não acreditar, e esta liberdade, esta zona sombria de dúvida, é o que ajuda a constituir a realidade da ficção."__— _James Wood

"_A inspiração que procuramos ao escrever algo, seja um conto, um romance, um poema, um artigo, reside na quantidade e qualidade da informação que recolhemos no nosso dia-a-dia. É o uso inteligente dessa informação que contribui para melhorar o texto."__— _Sara Farinha

"_Crie um objetivo para o seu protagonista que eventualmente o force a lidar com sua dificuldade mais profunda."__— _John Truby

"_Escreva como você gosta, use os ritmos que aparecerem, tente instrumentos diferentes, sente-se ao piano, destrua o que é linear, grite em vez de cantar, arrase na guitarra e toque a buzina. Odeie matemática e ame redemoinhos. Criação é um pássaro sem plano de voo, que nunca irá voar e linha reta."__— _Violeta Parra

"_Qual a importância da poesia em qualquer época? Toda, nenhuma, depende de quem a lê, escreve e sente."__— _Sara Farinha

"_Se você quer criar arte, você precisa fazer julgamentos sobre o comportamento humano e tomar uma posição. O quão bem você sustenta seu ponto de vista é um indicativo das suas habilidades."__— _Shawn Coyne

"_A reação certa para qualquer rejeição é escrever mais uma [história]."__— _Christopher Kastensmidt

_Se sabemos quem é nosso antagonista e o que ele quer, nós temos [a história toda decidida]. O vilão representa e articula o oposto do tema [da narrativa]. Se nós sabemos o que ele quer, nós sabemos o que nosso herói quer: o oposto. Se sabemos a causa do conflito ou o valor que colocam nosso protagonista e antagonista em oposição, sabemos o tema da história. E quando sabemos o tema, sabemos tudo."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_Existem mais histórias, ideias, possibilidades, estradas, faróis e mundos na esquina da sua casa, na rua de trás do seu prédio, no entorno da sua rotina do que supõe vossa vã filosofia."__— _Autor Desconhecido

"_Toda manhã, quando acordar, não esqueça de sonhar acordado."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Fazer arte é levar uma audiência aos limites da experiência humana, para lugares extremos, onde eles não podem ir em suas próprias vidas (eles morreriam ou enlouqueceriam), e provocando catarse… aquela indescritível liberação emocional que nos conecta com o primitivo, ou o inconsciente coletivo, ou o que quer que você queira chamá-lo, e nos dá pistas para responder a essas questões existenciais impossíveis: Quem sou eu e por que estou aqui?_

_Nós vivemos por experiências catárticas. Elas nos lembram que não estamos sozinhos, que outros passaram pelas mesmas [dificuldades] que nós, e eles sobreviveram para compartilhar sua história."__— _Shawn Coyne

"_Pode-se escrever baixinho, como faz o Verissimo, que ouviu muito Mario Reis para chegar àquela perfeição de texto de câmara. Outra opção é desabafar pelos cinco mil alto-falantes o que lhe vai na pena da alma, como faz o Xico Sá, que aprendeu a escrever com o Waldick Soriano. Escreva com a sonoridade que lhe aprouver, nunca com cacófatos assim ou verbos que façam o leitor perguntar para o vizinho do lado que maluquice é essa de "aprouver". Fuja da voz passiva, da forma negativa, do gerundismo e principalmente da voz dos outros. Se falo fino, se falo grosso, ninguém tem nada com isso. O orgulho do próprio "falo", e fazê-lo firme e com charme, é uma das chaves do ofício."__— _Joaquim Ferreira dos Santos

_No primeiro rascunho da sua história, escreva como se não pudesse apagar. Siga jogando palavras na página até que ela vire um espelho da sua alma."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Progredimos não de sucesso em sucesso, mas de fracasso em fracasso."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_Esqueça todas as regras que o Syd Field, Robert McKee ou qual quer outro guru da escrita lhe ensi na ram. Todas menos uma: Nunca seja chato."__— _David Mamet

"_Nunca use uma palavra longa quando você pode usar uma palavra curta."__— _George Orwell

"_Estou tendo um momento difícil com meu livro. Tem papel suficiente escrito para considerá-lo completo, mas devo recomeçar do zero. Eu não sabia onde estava indo e, quando cheguei lá, vi que tinha ido para o lugar errado. Esse é o inferno de ser o tipo de escritor que não pode planejar nada."__— _Raymond Chandler

"_Quando um livro, qualquer tipo de livro, atinge uma certa intensidade de performance artística, torna-se literatura. Essa intensidade pode ser estar no estilo, na situação, no personagem, no tom emocional, ou na idéia, ou em muitas outras coisas. Também pode estar na perfeição [com que o escritor] controla o movimento da história."__— _Raymond Chandler

"_Nós poderíamos ser muito melhores se não quiséssemos ser tão bons."__— _Sigmund Freud

"_Pequeno manual para escrever uma história. Comece com pulga atrás da orelha, complique com sarna, e cure com surpresa."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Os escritores devem ser justos e lembrar que até mesmo os bandidos (a maioria deles, pelo menos) veem a si mesmos como bons – eles são os heróis de suas próprias vidas. Dar-lhes uma chance justa como personagens pode criar alguns tons interessantes de cinza – e tons de cinza também são parte da vida."__— _Stephen King

"_Fazer as pessoas acreditarem no inacreditável não é nenhum truque, é trabalho. A crença e o interesse do leitor surgem dos detalhes: Um triciclo derrubado na sarjeta de um bairro abandonado pode significar tudo. Ou um outdoor quebrado. Ou ervas daninhas crescendo nas rachaduras dos degraus de uma biblioteca. É claro que nada disto significa muito sem personagens com que o leitor se importe (e, às vezes, personagens – 'bandidos' – contra quem o leitor está torcendo)."__— _Stephen King

"_Toda manhã, pulo da cama e piso num campo minado. O campo minado sou eu. Depois da explosão, passo o resto do dia juntando os pedaços. Agora é a sua vez. Pule!"__— _Ray Bradbury

"_Um escritor exigente, em cada sentença que ele escreve, se perguntará pelo menos 4 questões: 1. O que estou tentando dizer? 2. Que palavras vão expressar isso? 3. Que imagem ou linguagem tornará isso mais claro? 4. Essa imagem é original o suficiente para causar um efeito?"__— _George Orwell

"_Nós somos o que fazemos repetidamente. Excelência, então, não é um ato, mas um hábito."__— _Aristóteles

"_Boa escrita é clara. Escrita talentosa é energética. Boa escrita evita erros. Escrita talentosa faz as coisas acontecerem na mente do leitor – vividamente, com força – o que a boa escrita, [limitada à] clareza e lógica, não [consegue fazer]."__— _Samuel Delany

"_Usar [detalhes específicos] para falar de generalidades – sejam elas emoções que todos nós sentimos ou idéias que todos nós vagamente conhecemos – é [o que eu chamo de] escrita dramática."__— _Samuel Delany

"_Para fazer uma história evocar emoções você deve ser específico. É difícil abandonar a segurança das generalizações para uma história a fim de estimular detalhes de sons, imagens, sabores, toques e cheiros. Mas generalidades não arrepiam e não despertam paixão ou desejo."__— _Annette Simmons

"_Você começa a encadear palavras como peças para contar uma história. Você está desesperado para comunicar, para edificar ou entreter, para preservar momentos de beleza ou alegria ou transcendência, para fazer eventos reais ou imaginários ganharem vida. Mas você não pode querer que isso [simplesmente] aconteça. É uma questão de persistência, fé e trabalho duro. Então é melhor você ir em frente e começar."__— _Anne Lamott

"_Façam do mundo um lugar mais interessante por vocês estarem aqui. Façam boa arte."__— _Neil Gaiman

"_Escreva sobre os assuntos que realmente te desagradam. Estas são as únicas coisas sobre as quais vale a pena escrever. [...] A vida é preciosa demais para passá-la escrevendo histórias mansas e convencionais com as quais você não tem nenhuma ligação pessoal."__— _Chuck Palahniuk

"_Eu me pergunto de vez em quando quantas pessoas haveria, no tempo de Michelangelo, com a mesma capacidade que ele. Não que houvesse milhares – mas  
havia muitos. Agora, quem teve a coragem de sentar o rabo lá, durante quatro ou cinco anos e pintar e se matar foi ele. Então, talento é uma coisa que muitas pessoas têm, muito mais pessoas do que pensamos. Agora, a determinação de ficar oito horas por dia fazendo o negócio é que pouca gente tem. A maior parte das pessoas fica esperando a inspiração divina ditar o poema (ou qualquer obra) pra ela. Isso aconteceu com Moisés, mas já foi há dois mil e tantos anos… E, mesmo assim, aquele negócio está mal redigido, conforme nós sabemos."__— _Millôr

"_Tem que saber ler as mãos. Qual alma cigana, ter disposição para viajar a qualquer instante. Escrever é uma viagem. Uma busca de não sei o quê. Uma doida aventura. Exige-se também a leitura atenta de árvores, das pedras, dos rios, das estrelas, dos mares, dos ventos, dos prédios, dos ônibus, dos medos, dos sustos, dos gritos, das festas, das manchas de óleo e das xicrinhas de café."__— _Stela Maris Rezende

"_Escrever perigosamente é encontrar aquele lugar dentro de nós que é escondido e secreto. Há algo triste ou dolorido lá. [...] É ir para esse lugar, investigá-lo, e escrever de lá."__— _Tom Spanbauer

"_Escrever não ensina a__escrever melhor__. Assim como o ato de respirar não ensina a respirar melhor e caminhar não cria um melhor caminhante, escrever, escrever apenas não é garantia de nada. É preciso reflexão ou tesão, uma mistura das duas coisas, além de um objetivo, saber onde se quer chegar."__— _Brontops Baruq

"_Escreva minha filha, escreva. Quando estiver entediada, nostálgica, desocupada, neutra, escreva. Escreva mesmo bobagens, palavras soltas. Experimente fazer versos, artigos, pensamentos soltos. Descreva, como exercício, o degrau da escada do seu edifício (saiu um verso sem querer)._

_Escreva sempre, mesmo para não publicar. E principalmente para não publicar. Não tenha a preocupação de fazer obras primas; que de a muito já perdi, se é que um dia a tive. Mas só e simplesmente escrever, se exprimir, desenvolver um movimento interior que encontre em si próprio sua justificação…"__— _Carlos Drummond de Andrade

_Cada momento de exaustão, tristeza ou cansaço, é também um momento de fé. Fé, não em algo intangível, mas em nós próprios e na nossa vontade de continuar. E, se hoje o degrau não é uma história nova, pode ser um plano, uma ideia a investigar, uma inspiração que se recolhe para usar daí a uns degraus. Importante é perseverar, manter a fé e continuar… mesmo que, às vezes, não se compreenda como.__— _Sara Farinha

"_Os escritores têm de praticar VER, realmente ver o mundo ao seu redor. Como escritor, o seu trabalho é fazer isso consciente e artisticamente, usando a habilidade e a imaginação, assim como a memória e a reflexão. Você tem que prestar atenção."__— _Dennis Palumbo

"_Nosso grande medo não é o de que sejamos incapazes. Nosso maior medo é de que sejamos poderosos além da medida. É nossa luz, não nossa escuridão, que mais nos amedronta. Perguntamo-nos: 'Quem sou eu para ser brilhante, atraente, talentoso e incrível?'.Bancar o pequeno não ajuda o mundo. Não há nada de brilhante em encolher-se para que as outras pessoas não se sintam inseguras em torno de você. E, à medida que deixamos nossa própria luz brilhar, inconscientemente damos às outras pessoas permissão para fazer o mesmo."__— _Nelson Mandela

"_Um escritor precisa ser 4 pessoas:_

_1. Um louco obcecado  
2. Um idiota  
3. Um estilista__  
4. Um crítico_

_1 cria o material, 2 traz ele [de dentro] pra fora, 3 é gosto, 4 é inteligência._

_Um ótimo escritor é os 4, mas você pode ser um bom escritor somente sendo 1 e 2. Eles são os mais importantes."__— _Susan Sontag

"_Trabalhamos no escuro – fazemos o que podemos – nós damos o que temos. Nossa dúvida é nossa paixão e nossa paixão é a nossa missão. O resto é a loucura da arte."__— _Henry James

"_Se não com pre en der mos que a con tra di ção faz parte essen cial da cons ti tui ção da iden ti dade humana, incluindo a nossa pró pria iden ti dade pes soal, nunca sere mos capa zes de trans mi tir cre di vel mente essa com ple xi dade aos per so na gens que criamos."__— _João Nunes

_Não ligue o computador até que saiba qual será a sua primeira frase."__— _Philip Athans

"_Quando abro a cada manhã a janela do meu quarto é como se abrisse o mesmo livro numa página nova."__— _Mario Quintana

"_Uma das funções do artista é fazer algum tipo de afirmação. Pode ser uma simples declaração sobre a beleza de uma paisagem, por exemplo [...]. De alguma forma, o artista está tentando comunicar uma idéia, uma emoção, ou uma causa em seu trabalho."__— _Brian Arroz

"_A verdade é que o prazer de escrever não é a escrita propriamente dita. É ver suas ideias se espalhar. É vê-las tocar outras pessoas. É vê-las se enraizar nas mentes dessas pessoas, onde elas continuam a crescer e se tornar algo mais maravilhoso do que você jamais poderia ter imaginado."__— _Jon Morrow

"_[Ao revisar suas histórias], foque no que lhe parece estranho, longo demais, pouco desenvolvido, sem graça, ou [sem função]."__— _Kathleen McCaul

"_Não basta colocar o ponto final. Um livro só está pronto quando você tem a certeza de que deu o melhor de si."__— _Eric Novello

"_A superioridade de expressões específicas é clara graças a uma economia de esforço necessário para traduzir as palavras em pensamentos."__— _Herbert Spencer

"_Trabalhar com criação artística é viver o que você faz, 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana, sem pausas ou férias, sabendo que só vai descansar de fato quando tiver morto e enterrado."__— _Alliah

"_Acredite, não é à toa que tantos escritores eram ou são alcoólatras, drogados, depressivos, suicidas etc. Escrever é o ato de se espremer emocionalmente até a última e penosa gota para, em muitos casos, no final ser recebido com indiferença, desprezo ou zombaria. É colocar seu coração voluntariamente numa balança para ser medido, pesado. E ser achado em falta."__— _Mima Pumpkin

"_Encontre um assunto pelo qual você se interessa e que, no seu coração, você acredita que outras pessoas deveriam se interessar. É esse interesse genuíno, não a manipulação da linguagem, que será o elemento mais envolvente e atraente no seu estilo."__— _Kurt Vonnegut

"_Não quero que você escreva sobre o que você sabe, porque você não sabe nada. Não quero saber sobre seu namorado ou sua avó… Estou ficando um pouco cansado de 'a história da minha vida como ficção'. Por favor, não me conte da sua vida – tem alguma coisa maior? Mais importante?"__— _Toni Morrison

"_Grande parte da escrita [...] acontece no inconsciente. Nessas profundezas, a última palavra é escrita antes da primeira palavra aparecer no papel. A gente não inventa os detalhes da nossa história, nos lembramos deles."__— _Graham Greene

"_O verdadeiro amadurecimento do leitor não está em abandonar os livros mais leves e trocá-los por obras mais complexas. Essa é uma escolha que cada um faz no seu tempo, por uma questão de gosto e, às vezes, necessidade. Amadurecer como leitor é outra coisa. É entender suas preferências, não ter vergonha de assumi-las e construir um caminho de leituras com base nelas."__— _Danilo Venticinque

"_Uma história deveria ser como um rio, fluindo e nunca parando; seus leitores, passageiros em um barco rodopiando rio abaixo, cercado por novas e estimulantes paisagens."__— _Ray Bradbury

"_Nunca esqueça que não há evidência nenhuma de que alguém esteja minimamente interessado no que você tem a dizer."__— _Daniel Galera

"_Um relacionamento humano honesto – ou seja, aquele em que duas pessoas têm o direito de usar a palavra 'amor' – é um processo delicado, violento, e muitas vezes aterrorizante para ambas as pessoas envolvidas; é um processo de refinamento das verdades que elas podem compartilhar entre si."__— _Adrienne Rich

"_Permita-se fluir e transbordar, permita que a temperatura aumente, todas as expansões e intensificações. As coisas sempre nascem de excessos: ótima arte nasceu de grandes medos, grande solidão, grandes inibições, instabilidades."__— _Anais Nin

"_No jornalismo, apenas um fato falso prejudica todo o trabalho. Em contraste, na ficção, um único fato verdadeiro legitima todo o trabalho."__— _Gabriel Garcia Márquez

"_Histórias de crimes convencionais jogam com os medos de ilegalidade, violência e morte, mas o thriller vai mais fundo. Ele mexe com o inconsciente do público para despertar o medo emocionante e irracional de um destino pior que a morte [...]."__— _Robert McKee

"_Escrevemos para saborear a vida duas vezes, no momento e em retrospecto."__— _Anaïs Nin

"_Preste atenção ao que te deixa com raiva e ao que te faz rir. É sobre isso que você deve escrever."__— _Molly Ivins

"_Você não pode prever o que vai se tornar popular. E nem sempre é possível prever o que um editor está procurando. Mas isto você sabe: que histórias ficaram com você muito tempo após a [leitura] ter terminado. Com alguma sorte, seus leitores vão se sentir da mesma forma."__— _Grace Bello

"_Um livro sempre nasce de um longo encontro com nós mesmos. E depois, como se um ciclo se encerrasse e outro naturalmente começasse, o livro ganha a rua, ganha o mundo e os seus leitores, e outros encontros acontecem, experiências tão múltiplas e diversas que, se um dia pudessem ser compiladas, deixariam o atordoado autor de cabelos em pé."__— _Leticia Wierzchowski

"_Já há muito ruído de fundo no mundo, então escrevo quando tenho algo importante a dizer."__— _Cristina Lasaitis

"_O que muitas vezes é esquecido sobre histórias é que elas tem que significar alguma coisa. Ou seja, as histórias são argumentos primorosamente planejados construídos com base em um conflito. Elas devem ter uma idéia-chave para que possam se aproximar do que chamamos de arte._

_Escritores sem uma ideia-chave em suas histórias são picaretas. Eles criam cenas e personagens apenas para entreter ou excitar o leitor, sem nenhum significado mais profundo [...]. Eles são uma garrafa lançada ao mar com nenhuma mensagem dentro."__— _Shawn Coyne

"_A diferença entre estar na página dois e estar na página nada é a diferença entre a vida e a morte. Eu não consigo encarar aquela página em branco com o cursor piscando, ela me deixa louco. Eu quero dar o primeiro passo, eu quero ter começado._

_E, uma vez que eu tenha começado, eu quero chegar ao fim, e, uma vez que estou no fim, eu sei muito mais sobre o que estou escrevendo, de modo que eu posso voltar e retirar tudo o que não tem relação com que eu estava escrevendo."__— _Aaron Sorkin

"_Tirando as ferramentas de sintaxe, gramática, pontuação, mecânica da história etc, empatia é a maior ferramenta de um escritor. É a capacidade de [olhar o mundo com os olhos de outras pessoas] [...]. Isso vem com o tempo, a experiência, a observação, as tentativas e erros, e em geral, fazendo um esforço consciente para cultivar [essa habilidade] [...]. E empatia não existe onde há desequilíbrio de poder."__— _Craig Clevenger

"_Quando dizemos que algo mexeu com a gente, seja uma história ou um trecho de música, isso é um dos maiores elogios que podemos oferecer. Dizer que algo mexeu com a gente é dizer que nos levou – emocionalmente, espiritualmente, chame do que você quiser – de um lugar para outro. Obras que nos movem são as que relemos continuamente._

_Chocar o leitor, atacando seus pontos fracos, sem expor suas próprias fraquezas, é simplesmente outra forma de distanciá-lo. Transgressão deliberada, na verdade, não desafia nada, apenas cria um muro entre o escritor e o leitor. E é realmente difícil mexer com alguém através de uma parede."__— _Craig Clevenger

"_Aquele que nunca sentiu as dificuldades da sua arte não cria nada de valor."__— _Jean-Siméon Chardin

"_Um bom tema é universal, algo que qualquer um em qualquer lugar pode relacionar [a sua vida]. É seu dever como o escritor conectar o público com o tema [do seu texto]. Se você apenas contar uma boa história, você não está fazendo o seu trabalho."__— _Jeff Goins

"_Sente-se, e escreva tudo o que lhe vem a cabeça e você é um escritor. Mas um autor é alguém que consegue julgar o valor [daquilo que produz e], sem piedade, destruir a maior parte [da sua produção]."__— _Colett

"_A coisa mais importante que um aspirante a escritor pode fazer [...] é sempre saber porque ele ou ela está fazendo isso e para quem. [Não há nada de errado em] encontrar satisfação na aprovação dos outros ou no sucesso financeiro ou em qualquer outra recompensa extrínseca, mas é tóxico fazer dessa aprovação ou prestígio o motivo para escrever."__— _Maria Popova

"_Escritores não apenas refletem e interpretam a vida, eles informam e moldam a vida."__— _E. B. White

"_Precisamos de histórias para moderar nossas ansiedades, seja como mensagens de apoio para permanecermos como somos, ou 'roteiros de viagem' inspiradores para nos [motivar a experimentar coisas novas]. Viver histórias que nos contam sobre a vida de protagonistas com quem podemos empatizar nos dá a coragem para examinar nossas próprias vidas e mudá-las."__— _Shawn Coyne

"_O que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer quando nos deparamos com conflitos é o motor das histórias."__— _Shawn Coyne

_A verdadeira intimidade está entre uma linha e outra do que se escreve."__— _Ruy Castro

"_[Escrever] em sua própria voz significa abandonar todas as outras vozes em nossas cabeças. Que vozes? As vozes do que é esperado de nós. Sim, isso significa as vozes dos nossos pais, professores, mentores. Mas isso significa algo mais difícil de alcançar também. Significa nossas próprias expectativas sobre o que deveríamos estar fazendo ou pensando, sobre o que é 'normal' ou 'certo' ou 'do jeito que deveria ser'."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_Escreva como se você estivesse morrendo. Ao mesmo tempo, suponha que você escreve para um público constituído exclusivamente por pacientes terminais. Isto é, afinal de contas, o caso. O que você começaria a escrever se soubesse que iria morrer em breve? O que você diria para uma pessoa que está morrendo, que não a irritaria por sua trivialidade?"__— _Christopher Hitchens

"_Por que lemos se não na esperança de que o escritor amplie e dramatize nossos dias, nos ilumine e nos inspire com a sabedoria, a coragem, e a possibilidade de [encontrar um significado para nossas experiências] [...]?"__— _Christopher Hitchens

"_Ter uma idéia sólida de como [sua história] vai terminar é contraproducente. Se você é muito rígido na sua forma de pensar, você pode perder algumas oportunidades maravilhosas para [desenvolver sua narrativa]."__— _Vince Gilligan

"_Um conto não é aquele texto impresso nas páginas do livro. Aquilo são apenas as instruções para criar o conto, que é o que acontece na mente do leitor durante a leitura."__— _Damon Knight

"_Temos que vestir [nossos personagens] como sobretudos. Temos que ver através de seus olhos, temos de saber como é existir como eles, mesmo que apenas nas poucas horas em que estamos escrevendo uma cena em particular."__— _Vince Gilligan

"_[O trabalho do ator] é completar a jornada do personagem. O que eu quero? Como eu consigo o que eu quero? Quem está no meu caminho me impedindo de conseguir o que eu quero?"__— _Bryan Cranston

"_Estamos descobrindo que, quanto mais individual é uma história, mas universal fica. Você foca num personagem ou em uma circunstância que as pessoas se identificam."__— _William Rabkin

"_Escritores são esvaziadores de lápis."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Bons romances não são escritos com a cabeça ou com o coração, mas sim com o estômago. [...] Um romance será muito melhor se o autor seguir seus instintos viscerais."__— _Richard Skinner

"_Inspiração é para amadores – o resto de nós simplesmente aparece e começa a trabalhar."__— _Chuck Close

"_Basicamente eu concordo com a opinião de que escrever romances seja um estilo de vida pouco saudável. Quando paramos para escrever um romance, quando usamos a escrita para criar uma história, queiramos ou não, um tipo de toxina que jaz nas profundezas de toda a humanidade sobe à superfície. Todo escritor precisa ficar cara a cara com essa toxina e, consciente do perigo envolvido, descobrir um jeito de lidar com ela, pois de outro modo nenhuma atividade criativa no sentido real pode ter lugar."__— _Amando Murakami

"_Criar qualquer coisa [...] é acreditar, mesmo que apenas temporariamente, que você é capaz de fazer mágica [...], que as vezes é perigoso, as vezes é contagiosa, as vezes é frágil, as vezes falha, as vezes irrita, as vezes triunfa, e as vezes é trágica."__— _Tom Bissell

"_O truque para ser criativo [...] é identificar o seu próprio talento peculiar e, em seguida, concentrar-se para trabalhar com ele por um longo tempo."__— _Denise Shekerjian

"_Criatividade é apenas conectar [ideias]. Quando você pergunta a pessoas criativas como elas fizeram alguma coisa, elas se sentem um pouco culpadas porque elas não fizeram [nada], apenas viram [uma conexão]. Parecia óbvio para elas depois de um tempo. Isso porque elas foram capazes de [recombinar] suas experiências passadas em novas ideias [...]. E elas foram capazes de fazer isso porque tiveram mais experiências ou porque pensaram mais sobre suas experiências do que outras pessoas. Infelizmente, isso é [um hábito] muito raro."__— _Steve Jobs

"_O intelecto é um grande perigo para a criatividade [...] porque você começa a racionalizar e inventar razões para as coisas, ao invés de aceitar sua própria verdade essencial – quem você é, o que você é, o que você quer ser._

_Eu deixei uma nota sobre a minha máquina de escrever por mais de 25 anos que dizia "Não pense!" Você nunca deve pensar na máquina de escrever – você deve sentir. Seu intelecto está sempre enterrado nos seus sentimentos de qualquer maneira. [...]_

_A pior coisa que você faz quando pensa é mentir – você pode inventar razões que não são verdadeiras para as coisas que você criou, e o que você está tentando fazer como uma pessoa criativa é surpreender você mesmo – descobrir quem você realmente é, e tentar não mentir, tentar sempre dizer a verdade._

_E a única maneira de fazer isso é sendo muito ativo, e muito emocional, e tirar isso de dentro de si – fazer coisas que você odeia e coisas que você ama, e depois escrever sobre isso, intensamente."__— _Ray Bradbury

"_[A habilidade de escrever] está baseada em um desenvolvimento gradual da percepção psicológica, o que leva tempo e experiência. [Essa habilidade] pode ser ensinada, [...] mas apenas para aqueles que são ensináveis."__— _Tom Bissell

"_O que precisa ser reforçado é a idéia de que um bom texto – honesto, divertido, bem escrito, sólido – é simultaneamente a recompensa, o desafio e a meta."__— _Tom Bissell

"_Escrever não é fácil. Mas quando você ama o que faz, o desafio em si é a recompensa."__— _Grace Bello

"_Acredito que o primeiro sinal [de que eu seria escritor] era o quanto eu gostava de estar sozinho, o quanto eu na verdade precisava estar sozinho, da mesma forma que eu preciso de exercício, comida ou dormir."__— _John Irving

"_Escreva como você gosta, use os ritmos que aparecerem, tente instrumentos diferentes, sente-se ao piano, destrua o que é linear, grite em vez de cantar, arrase na guitarra e toque a buzina. Odeie matemática e ame redemoinhos. Criação é um pássaro sem plano de voo, que nunca irá voar e linha reta."__— _Violeta Parra

"_Quando lemos, nos tornamos antes de qualquer coisa especialistas em vida. Adquirimos uma riqueza que não está apenas no acesso às idéias, mas também no conhecimento do ser humano em toda a sua diversidade."__— _Tzvetan Todorov

"_Eu levei muito tempo para aprender a ser um escritor. É preciso encontrar um editor ou [...] um grupo de pessoas que vai lhe dizer a verdade sobre seus textos, e que não tenha medo de dizer "isso não está bom o suficiente. A não ser que alguém possa lhe dizer que seus textos não estão bons, você não saberá como melhorá-los."__— _Salman Rushdie

"_Uma boa história de zumbis não é diferente de qualquer outra boa história de qualquer gênero. [Na superfície elas podem ser] diferentes, mas o coração de uma boa história sempre foi seu comentário sobre a sociedade, sobre a condição humana, e sobre a vida (e a morte) como nós a conhecemos."__— _Ryan Peverly

"_Ao não descrever cada detalhe do passado dos personagens, a [história] nos obriga a tirar nossas próprias conclusões sobre como eles se comportam no presente, e como resultado, nos envolvemos mais profundamente em suas vidas."__— _Naturi Thomas-Millard

"_Eu queria um final perfeito. Agora aprendi, da maneira mais difícil, que alguns poemas não rimam, e algumas histórias não têm um começo, meio e fim. A vida é não saber, ter que mudar, fazer o melhor de cada momento, sem saber o que vai acontecer a seguir. Ambigüidade deliciosa."__— _Gilda Radner

"_É assim que as histórias acontecem – com um ponto de virada, uma reviravolta inesperada. Há apenas um tipo de felicidade, mas os infortúnios vêm em todas as formas e tamanhos. É como Tolstoy disse. A felicidade é uma alegoria, a infelicidade é uma história."__— _Haruki Murakami

"_Escrever é uma forma de terapia. Às vezes eu me pergunto como todos aqueles que não escrevem, compõem, ou pintam conseguem escapar a loucura, a melancolia, o pânico e o medo inerente à [vida]."__— _Graham Greene

"_Toda arte é uma forma de literatura, porque toda arte é dizer qualquer coisa. Há duas formas de dizer – falar e ficar calado. As artes que não são a literatura são as projeções de um silêncio expressivo. Há que procurar em toda a arte que não é literatura a frase silenciosa que ela contém, ou o poema, ou o romance, ou o drama."__— _Fernando Pessoa

"_Estou cansado de ouvir que [escrever livros] não é por dinheiro, é pela arte. Eu entendo o que as pessoas querem dizer quando falam isso (e parte de mim também pensa assim), mas vamos ser realistas. Dinheiro também é importante._

_Dinheiro significa que você pode continuar fazendo seu trabalho. Dinheiro significa que você não precisa desistir. Dinheiro é aceitação. Você pode mostrar o cheque para sua esposa. Ele paga o aluguel até que você possa melhorar em seu ofício e aprender mais e conhecer mais pessoas e criar mais."__— _Steven Pressfield

"_Quando eu ensinava redação criativa, dizia aos meus alunos para fazer com que seus personagens quisessem algo logo, mesmo que fosse apenas um copo d'água. Até personagens paralisados pela falta de sentido da vida moderna têm que beber água de tempos em tempos. [...] Quando você exclui o enredo, quando exclui alguém que deseje alguma coisa, você exclui o leitor, o que é uma atitude mesquinha. Você também pode excluir o leitor não contando imediatamente onde a história se desenrola e quem são estas pessoas. E você pode fazê-lo dormir se não colocar os personagens em confronto uns com os outros. Estudantes gostam de dizer que não apresentam conflito em seus textos porque as pessoas evitam conflitos na vida moderna. 'A vida moderna é tão solitária…'. Isso é preguiça. É o trabalho do escritor apresentar conflitos, para que os personagens digam coisas surpreendentes e reveladoras, eduquem e divirtam a todos nós. Se um escritor não sabe ou não quer fazer isso, deveria retirar-se do negócio."__— _Kurt Vonnegut Jr

"_Se o seu livro vai ser muito difícil para adultos, então escreva para crianças."__— _Madeleine L'Engle

"_Uma história [...] é como uma casa. Você entra e ficar lá por um tempo, andando para cima e para baixo e se acomodando onde você gosta e descobrindo como a sala e os corredores se relacionam, como o mundo exterior é alterado quando visto dessas janelas._

_E você, o visitante, o leitor, são alterados também por estarem neste espaço fechado, não importa se ele é amplo e fácil ou cheio de curvas tortuosas, ou pouco ou ricamente decorado. Você pode voltar de novo e de novo, e a casa, a história, sempre contém mais do que você viu da última vez."__— _Alice Munro

"_Faça perguntas ingênuas, inverta suas percepções, combine idéias incompatíveis, remixe metáforas e procure por paradoxos. De maneira nenhuma estas [técnicas são] abrangentes [...]. Mas eu acho que se você tomá-las como ponto de partida [...], você vai perceber que sai para fora de si mesmo, das suas rotinas, sua educação e seu bom senso. E você começa a olhar o mundo de maneiras diferentes que podem levar você a idéias que você nunca soube que tinha."__— _Jonathon Keats

"_Não valorizo enredos como representações precisas da vida, mas como maneiras de manter o leitor lendo."__— _Kurt Vonnegut Jr.

"_Uma das primeiras tarefas do escritor […] é perdoar. Você deve se perdoar pelas porcarias de primeiros esboços que escreve. Faça qualquer ritual de absolvição necessário, ore para qualquer deus ou deuses cruéis que você precisar, mas faça isso por si mesmo. Só depois de ter se perdoado você pode começar o trabalho sério de escrita, que não é escrever, é revisar."__— _Lev Grossman

"_Eu escrevo os meus primeiros rascunhos com a absoluta certeza de que vou jogá-los fora, ou que meu eu-futuro […] irá corrigir as suas muitas falhas gritantes mais tarde. De qualquer forma, isso não é algo para meu eu-presente se preocupar. Encher uma página em branco já é bastante difícil. Acho que ajuda manter as expectativas bem baixas."__— _Lev Grossman

"_Seu trabalho na primeira rodada de escrita é concluir um rascunho. É uma questão de manter o impulso criativo se movimentando para a frente e não se permitindo parar. É uma questão de escrever da mesma forma como as pessoas leem, rápido e fluído."__— _Lev Grossman

"_Quando você quer ficar bom em alguma coisa, como você investe seu tempo praticando é muito mais importante do que a quantidade de tempo que você investe. A prática simples regular não é suficiente. Para melhorar, devemos prestar atenção a nós mesmos enquanto falhamos e aprender com nossos erros."__— _Anders Ericsson

"_Um escritor é alguém para quem escrever é muito mais difícil do que é para outras pessoas."__— _Thomas Mann

"_Um escritor cuidadoso, em cada frase que escreve, se fará pelo menos 4 perguntas:_

_1. O que estou tentando dizer?  
2. Que palavras melhor expressam isso?  
3. Que imagem ou expressão tornará isso mais claro?  
4. Essa imagem é original o suficiente para ter um efeito?"__— _George Orwell

"_É no mundo possível da ficção que o homem se encontra realmente livre para pensar, configurar alternativas, deixar agir a fantasia. Na literatura que, liberto do agir prático e da necessidade, o sujeito viaja por outro mundo possível. Sem preconceitos em sua construção, daí sua possibilidade intrínseca de inclusão, a literatura nos acolhe sem ignorar nossa incompletude." Movimento por um Brasil literário_

"_Lá no fundo de personagens e seus conflitos nós descobrimos nossa própria humanidade. Nós vamos ao cinema para entrar em um mundo novo e fascinante, para habitar vividamente um outro ser humano, […], para viver em uma realidade ficcional que ilumine nossa rotina. Nós desejamos escapar da vida, mas sim encontrá-la, para usar nossas mentes de uma forma nova, experimental, para exercitar nossas emoções, para nos divertirmos, e colocar mais profundidade em nossos dias."__— _Robert McKee

"_Tudo que você precisa saber sobre a vida pode ser aprendido na tentativa genuína e contínua de escrever."__— _Dani Shapiro

"_Como escritor, você não deve julgar. Você deve entender."__— _Ernest Hemingway

"_Às vezes, os escritores de histórias parecem se esquecer de escrever cenas. Isso é aceitável quando feito intencionalmente. Mas muitas vezes, nós leitores entramos em uma história através de uma pequena ação (a abertura de uma porta, um telefone tocando) e em seguida, [temos que esperar pacientemente] enquanto o autor utiliza uma quantidade desproporcional de espaço introduzindo um personagem, seu casamento, seus filhos, seu divórcio, seus pais, e suas limitações emocionais, antes de voltar para a sala onde ele acabou de entrar, ou para o telefonema que recém começou._

_Em um [conto], cada página conta. Cada frase conta. O ritmo conta. A não ser que, novamente, esta seja uma história sobre paralisia ou prostração. Mas se esse for o caso, eu espero que a escrita emane energia de outro tipo – talvez por meio da linguagem vívida ou engraçada ou criativa."__— _Heidi Pitlor

"_Aqui estão algumas coisas que estou sempre feliz em ler: personagens repugnantes e desprezíveis (quem disse que todos os leitores anseiam por personagens simpáticos?); honestidade emocional descarada; uma voz de escritor estranha e desequilibrada; narradores não confiáveis; surpresas, um comando sólido da língua, uma história escrita com urgência e profundidade; títulos estranhos […], a atribuição de linguagem para alguma coisa que nunca considerei, mas que deveria [poder se comunicar]. Humor."__— _Heidi Pitlor

"_Escrevo. E pronto.  
Escrevo porque preciso,  
preciso porque estou tonto.  
Ninguém tem nada com isso.  
Escrevo porque amanhece,  
E as estrelas lá no céu  
Lembram letras no papel,  
Quando o poema me anoitece.  
A aranha tece teias.  
O peixe beija e morde o que vê.  
Eu escrevo apenas.  
Tem que ter por quê?"__— _Paulo Leminski

"_A vida de escritor exige coragem, paciência, persistência, empatia, abertura, e a habilidade de lidar com rejeição. Ela exige disponibilidade de ficar sozinho consigo mesmo. De ser gentil consigo mesmo. De olhar para o mundo sem antolhos. De observar e não reagir ao que vê. Ser disciplinado e, ao mesmo tempo, se arriscar. Estar disposto a falhar – não apenas uma vez, mas de novo e de novo, durante uma vida inteira."__— _Dani Shapiro

"_Escrever pode se tornar um desafio muito desesperador, pois mexe com algumas das nossas necessidades mais profundas: nossa necessidade de ser visível, de ser ouvido, nossa necessidade de dar sentido as nossas vidas, para acordar e crescer e pertencer."__— _Anne Lamott

"_Seu trabalho [como escritor] é apresentar claramente o seu ponto de vista, sua visão [de mundo]. Seu trabalho é ver as pessoas como elas realmente são, e para fazer isso, você tem que saber quem você é da forma mais profunda possível."__— _Anne Lamott

"_Eu digo aos meus alunos que as chances de eles serem publicados e disso lhes trazer segurança financeira, paz de espírito, e até mesmo alegria, provavelmente não são muito grandes. Ruína, histeria, pele ruim, tiques nervosos, problemas financeiros complicados… talvez; mas provavelmente paz de espírito não. Eu digo a eles que, ainda assim, eu acho que eles devem escrever."__— _Anne Lamott

"_Eu ainda incentivo quem se sente compelido a escrever a fazê-lo. Eu apenas tento alertar as pessoas que esperam ser publicadas que [isso] não é tão bom quanto elas esperam. Mas escrever é. A escrita tem muito para dar, ensinar, são tantas surpresas. Aquela coisa que você teve que se forçar a fazer – o ato de escrever – é na verdade a melhor parte."__— _Anne Lamott

"_O homem é eminentemente um contador de histórias. Sua busca por um propósito, uma causa, um ideal, uma missão […] é uma busca por um enredo e um padrão no desenvolvimento de sua história de vida – uma história que, basicamente, não tem significado ou padrão."__— _Eric Hoffer

"_Histórias também nos protegem do caos… elas são uma unidade fundamental de conhecimento, a base da memória, [são] essenciais para a forma como damos sentido a nossas vidas: o começo, o meio e o fim de nossas trajetórias pessoais e coletivas."__— _Bull Buford

_Os dois tipos de escritores segundo George R. R. Martin: "Arquitetos e jardineiros. Os arquitetos planejam antes de colocar o primeiro prego, eles projetam toda a casa, onde os canos vão, quantos quartos terá, o quão alto o telhado vai ser. Os jardineiros apenas cavam um buraco, plantam uma semente e veem o que aparece. Acho que todos os escritores são parte arquitetos, parte jardineiros, mas eles tendem mais para um lado ou outro. E eu sou definitivamente mais um jardineiro."__— _George R. R. Martin

"_A arte é uma forma de comunicar. Através dela passamos uma, ou várias, mensagens. A ficção é arte. Logo, toda a ficção tem uma mensagem. E, a boa ficção, tem uma mensagem profunda."__— _Sara Farinha

"_Então escrever é o modo de quem tem a palavra como isca: a palavra pescando o que não é palavra. Quando essa não palavra – a entrelinha – morde a isca, alguma coisa se escreveu. Uma vez que se pescou a entrelinha, poder-se-ia com alívio jogar a palavra fora. Mas aí cessa a analogia: a não palavra, ao morder a isca, incorporou-a. O que salva então é escrever distraidamente."__— _Clarice Lispector

"_Imagine o poder de uma narrativa com uma capacidade poderosa do cérebro protegida por um cadeado. Esse cadeado só pode ser aberto com uma combinação específica._

_Desde que seres humanos existem, esta combinação para abrir o cadeado foi passada através de gerações de contadores de histórias._

_Voltando para as formas mais antigas de narrativas populares compartilhadas oralmente, e seguindo adiante através das peças de teatro, até as novelas impressas e os modernos vídeos curtos do YouTube, contar histórias com sucesso não mudou nada."__— _Jonathan Gottschall

"_Não pense que a pessoa tem tanta força assim a ponto de levar qualquer espécie de vida e continuar a mesma. Até cortar os próprios defeitos pode ser perigoso – nunca se sabe qual é o defeito que sustenta nosso edifício inteiro."__— _Clarice Lispector

"_Mudar a estrutura de uma frase altera seu significado, da mesma forma definitiva e inflexível como a posição de uma câmera altera o significado do objeto fotografado. Muitas pessoas entendem sobre ângulos de câmera agora, mas nem tantos entendem sobre frases. A organização das palavras é importante, e a organização que você quer pode ser encontrada na imagem em sua mente. […] [Essa] imagem lhe diz a forma de organizar as palavras e o arranjo das palavras lhe diz, ou me diz, o que está acontecendo na imagem."__— _Joan Didion

"_Se eu tivesse sido abençoada com um mínimo acesso a minha própria mente, não haveria razão para escrever, Eu escrevo inteiramente para descobrir o que estou pensando, o que estou olhando, o que vejo e o que isso significa. O que eu quero e o que me dá medo."__— _Joan Didion

"_Quando você sentir que a história está começando a pegar ritmo, que os personagens estão se moldando, que você pode vê-los, que você pode ouvir suas vozes, e eles fazem coisas que você não tinha planejado, coisas que você não poderia ter imaginado, então você sabe que o livro está em algum lugar, e você só tem que encontrá-lo, e trazê-lo, palavra por palavra, para este mundo."__— _Isabel Allende

"_Escritores são sonhadores profissionais."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Faça seus leitores sentirem suas histórias. "As pessoas vão esquecer o que você disse, vão esquecer o que você fez, mas nunca vão esquecer o que você as fez sentir."__— _Maya Angelou

"_Escreva, mesmo quando o mundo estiver caótico. Você não precisa de um cigarro, de silêncio, de música, de uma cadeira confortável, ou de paz interior para escrever. Você só precisa de dez minutos e um lápis."__— _Cory Doctorow

"_Quanto mais eu escrevo, mais eu percebo que construir uma carreira como escritor não tem a ver com inteligência ou talento, ou mesmo disciplina. O mais importante é coragem._

_Você nunca sabe se as pessoas vão gostar do que você escreve. Você nunca sabe se você é bom o suficiente para ganhar a vida com isso. Você nunca sabe se sua vida vai desmoronar, e se você vai acabar dormindo no sofá da sua mãe, empanturrando-se de sorvete e assistindo Os Três Patetas o dia todo. Mas isso não importa._

_Escritores de verdade estão dispostos a arriscar."__— _Jon Morrow

"_Uma cena só deve ficar no guião se con tri buir para a nar ra tiva de uma de três maneiras:_

_Fazer avan çar a estória;  
Reve lar o carác ter dos personagens;  
Ser muito dramática/ divertida."__— _João Nunes

"_A escrita […] é uma atividade criativa, de risco, sem nenhuma garantia. Quem embarca nela deve fazê-lo movido por vontade própria e mais nada._

_Não há garantia de que alguém vá gostar do que você escreve, quanto mais querer publicar, quanto mais querer comprar. Não há garantia sequer de que alguém vá ler o que você escreve!"__— _Laura Bacellar

"_Como é vão se sentar para escrever quando você ainda não se levantou para viver."__— _Henry David Thoreau

"_Se meus poemas são difíceis, a culpa não é minha. Juro que não tenho culpa. Meus poemas sofrem de mim."__— _Manoel de Barros

"_Seth Godin disse: 'Muitas e muitas pessoas são criativas quando estão com vontade de criar, mas você só vai se tornar um profissional se criar mesmo quando não estiver com vontade.' Como se faz isso? Michael Nobbs responde:_

_Devagar, ao longo da última década, enquanto construía uma carreira como profissional criativo, aprendi para ter uma vida criativa sustentável, 3 coisas são essenciais:_

_1. Trabalhar pouco e seguidamente (talvez apenas 20 minutos ou menos por dia)  
2. Foco  
3. Reconhecer [os resultados] que se alcançou_

_É surpreendente o que se consegue atingir se você se compromete com esses 3 itens. É mais ou menos como decidir colocar uma ou duas gotas de tinta em uma tigela com água diariamente. Se você se compromete a fazer isso todos os dias, devagar, bem devagar, a água vai começar a mudar de cor."__— _Tanner Christensen

"_Técnicas para escrever histórias não devem ser usadas para racionalizar seu processo de criação, mas sim para expandir seu conhecimento sobre o universo de ficção que você está criando."__— _Diego Schutt

"_Arte deve confortar os perturbados e perturbar os confortáveis."__— _Banksy

_Para criar histórias, é preciso ter fé. "Fé é a disposição para nos entregarmos, em certas situações, à coisas que não entendemos completamente… um envolvimento pleno com esse mundo estranho e cintilante."__— _Alan Lightman

"_Acredito que cada pessoa que lê uma história reforce sua existência, como se a visão daquele mundo ficasse mais clara e nítida._

_Sinto que algumas histórias são tão lidas, lembradas e pensadas que existe sim um lugar para onde toda esse energia vá._

_Eu dedico minha escrita a esses lugares fictícios que fazem tanta diferença para nós._

_Afinal, o que é mais importante: a realidade que não nos afeta ou a ficção que nos melhora?"__— _Ricardo Guerra

"_Eu honestamente acho que é melhor ser um fracasso em algo que você ama do que ser um sucesso em algo que você odeia."__— _George Burns

"_Para ser bem sucedido, seu desejo por sucesso deve ser maior que seu medo do fracasso."__— _Bill Cosby

"_Aprendemos com o existencialismo que o sentido da vida é dar sentido à vida. Ora, como minha vida não é bem minha, a maior felicidade, o maior propósito vem de conseguir oferecer sentido às vidas ao meu redor – e aumentar a capacidade delas de fazer o mesmo. Que eu possa, portanto, beneficiar muitas pessoas com encontros, conversas, danças, sabedorias, experimentos e com o exemplo de minha própria vida."__— _Gustavo Gitti

"_Mantenha um espaço no seu coração para o inimaginável."__— _Mary Oliver

"_Não há agonia maior do que carregar uma história não contada dentro de você."__— _Maya Angelou

"_Sei, do fundo do meu coração, que algumas histórias precisam ser contadas. Precisam não só existir por si mesmas, mas tocar a cada um de nós. Algumas histórias existem além de seus personagens e tramas, todo o tempo, como bênçãos, como maldições."__— _Fal Vitiello de Azevedo

"_Se você escutar uma voz dentro de você dizer 'você não sabe pintar', então absolutamente pinte, e aquela voz vai se calar."__— _Vincent Van Gogh

"_Escrever é dar carona."__— _Joaquim Ferreira dos Santos

"_Todas as pessoas que você encontra na vida estão lutando uma batalha. E essa batalha é contra algo que você sabe muito pouco a respeito. Muitas vezes, não sabe nada. Pode ser por um trauma de infância. Uma perda mal resolvida. A inveja não admitida. Ou algo que nem tem nome._

_Julgar é um dos jeitos mais superficiais e limitados de lidar com isso. Empatia e generosidade me parecem alternativas mais interessantes. A vida me ensinou que é melhor começar um diálogo do que começar uma discussão. Principalmente com quem ainda não conheço bem."__— _Tiago Mattos

"_Ao se comprometer com seu crescimento como artista, você precisa refinar suas habilidades técnicas para dar suporte aos seus instintos."__— _Joni Mitchell

"_Uma pessoa geralmente encontra seu destino no caminho que ela escolheu para evitá-lo."__— _Jean de la Fontaine

"_Escrever é ganhar o campeonato mundial de natação e não saber nada quando cair na piscina de novo."__— _Donald Barthelme


	6. Chapter 6

O que mudar nas suas histórias para torná-las mais envolventes.

Imagine esta história.

Ana estava em seu carro a caminho de casa depois de um dia cansativo no trabalho. Durante o percurso, ela planejava em voz alta sua noite.

"Vou relaxar tomando um banho de banheira demorado. Depois vou preparar uma saladinha light para comer na frente da TV assistindo à novela."

Enquanto endireitava o carro na garagem, Ana percebeu uma ambulância e dois carros da polícia estacionarem às pressas em frente à casa do lado, onde morava sua melhor amiga. Dois paramédicos e 4 policiais entraram as pressas pela porta da frente, enquanto outros dois oficiais algemavam uma criança coberta de sangue.

Ana desceu do carro apressada. Entrou em sua casa, relaxou tomando um banho de banheira demorado, preparou uma saladinha light e comeu na frente da TV assistindo à novela.

Por que essa história é decepcionante?

Porque você acreditava que a protagonista reagiria diante dos acontecimentos. Você tinha certeza de que Ana mudaria seus planos para descobrir o que paramédicos, policiais e uma criança coberta de sangue estavam fazendo na casa da sua melhor amiga.

Mas não. Ela preferiu não se envolver com a situação porque teria que mudar seus planos. E até que a protagonista decida enfrentar o conflito que cruzou a sua vida, a história não pode progredir.

_**O que você precisa mudar para criar histórias envolventes? A atitude do seu protagonista.**_

O ponto de partida para se criar uma história de ficção é uma mudança (positiva ou negativa) que se impõem na vida de um personagem. O motivo é simples: mudanças nos dão a sensação de que perdemos controle sobre uma situação, gerando um conflito entre a realidade como ela é e como queremos que ela seja. Acompanhamos a trajetória de personagens para conhecer a forma particular como eles tentam controlar o impacto dos problemas causados pela mudança que deu origem à história.

Ao escrever histórias de ficção, é esse tipo de mudança que você deve impor na vida do seus personagens: acontecimentos que não podem ser ignorados, que exigem uma resposta imediata, que mostrem para o personagem que seguir sua vida com antes não é mais uma opção, que obriguem o protagonista a mudar a forma como pensa, como se relaciona com os outros, ou como se comporta na sociedade.

Conheça 3 formas de resistência que impedem seus personagens de aceitar mudança, e como fazê-los enfrentá-las, abrindo caminho para você desenvolver suas histórias.

**1. Enfrentando a própria resistência (conflito mental)**

Todos nós sofremos de inércia, aquela resistência natural para manter as coisas como estão. Grandes mudanças perturbam nossa rotina e desafiam nossos valores e convicções. Ninguém gosta do desconforto que isso provoca.

Digamos que o seu protagonista recebeu uma oferta de emprego da empresa dos seus sonhos. Mas sua insegurança o impede de aceitar a oferta porque ele não se acha bom o suficiente. Para que possamos escrever sua história, o personagem precisa enfrentar essa resistência psicológica.

No momento em que ele dá o primeiro passo para mudar sua auto-imagem, a história começa a se desvendar. Mostre como, aos poucos, o personagem enfrenta os conflitos criados pela sua insegurança, e como eles dificultam sua mudança de percepção sobre si. Ao desenvolver a história, ofereça um melhor entendimento sobre as causas que sempre o impediram de mudar a forma como ele se vê.

**2. Enfrentando a resistência dos outros (conflito pessoal)**

Mudanças trazem uma sensação de insegurança, mesmo quando elas acontecem com pessoas próximas. Muitas vezes, quando você está tentando mudar algo na sua vida, são as pessoas ao seu redor que resistem e dificultam o processo.

Digamos que o seu protagonista recebeu uma bolsa de estudos para estudar na universidade mais prestigiosa do país. Ele sempre sonhou em cursar jornalismo, mas nunca considerou a possibilidade porque seu pai sempre deixou claro que gostaria que ele trabalhasse na fazenda da família. Para que possamos escrever sua história, o personagem precisa decidir enfrentar o desejo do seu pai.

No momento em que ele dá o primeiro passo em busca do seu sonho, a história começa a se desvendar. Mostre como, aos poucos, o personagem deve encontrar coragem para buscar o que ele deseja, e como seu pai tenta criar obstáculos para impedi-lo. Ao desenvolver a história, ofereça um melhor entendimento sobre as causas que sempre o impediam de ignorar o desejo do seu pai e realizar seu sonho.

**3. Enfrentando a resistência da sociedade (conflito social)**

Em muitos casos, você deixa de buscar certas experiências ou lutar para alcançar certos desejos porque a sociedade não quer que você mude. Leis, regras e valores sociais fazem você se sentir inadequado quando você questiona algum aspecto da sua cultura que difere da sua forma de ver o mundo.

Digamos que o seu protagonista e sua prima se apaixonaram no instante em que se conheceram. Ela sempre se mostrou disposta a largar seu marido por ele, mas o medo da reação da família o impede de viver esse romance. Para que possamos escrever sua história, o personagem precisa decidir enfrentar certas normas sociais.

No momento em que ele dá o primeiro passo para assumir seu amor por sua prima, a história começa a se desvendar. Mostre como, aos poucos, o personagem enfrenta as resistências da família, e como todos tentam puni-lo por ignorar as regras estabelecidas. Ao desenvolver a história, mostre ao leitor o que essas normas sociais estão tentando proteger, quem são os beneficiados em manter as coisas como estão, quais as contradições desses valores sociais.

Quando você introduz uma mudança na vida de um personagem, não há nada que ele possa fazer. Ele não tem nenhum controle sobre o que você fará acontecer na história, ou sobre como as consequências das suas escolhas vão impactar sua vida.

Enquanto escritor, você tem o poder de decidir o que deve acontecer com cada um dos seus personagens. Você tem em suas mãos a oportunidade de criar um mundo que funciona de acordo com as regras que você estabeleceu.

Sua única responsabilidade é retribuir a coragem do seu protagonista em enfrentar os obstáculos que você criou, ajudando ele a encontrar algum sentido nessa experiência.


	7. Chapter 7

Conflito

**O eixo central de toda história de ficção.**

Um personagem interessante não é garantia de uma boa história. Ainda que você o caracterize de forma original, isso não é suficiente para desenvolver um enredo envolvente. Sem um conflito, sua narrativa não passa de um dossiê sobre o personagem.

_**O eixo central de toda história de ficção são os dramas e dificuldades vividos pelo protagonista na busca de um desejo. **_

Quando o personagem se confronta com um dilema, problema ou desafio, o leitor imagina o que ele faria na mesma situação. Os conflitos da história criam oportunidades para ele experimentar, através do personagem, possíveis soluções para conflitos similares que ele enfrenta em sua vida.

_**Mas por que conflitos são o eixo central de toda história?**_

Por que eles são tão importantes no desenvolvimento de narrativas de ficção envolventes? Porque somente quando estamos diante de um conflito que nossa personalidade vem à tona em sua forma mais pura e autêntica, revelando nossas maiores qualidades e fraquezas.

Diante de um conflito, podemos não agir e simplesmente aceitar as consequências dessa decisão, ou podemos fazer o que for preciso para resolver esse problema, enfrentando quaisquer obstáculos que aparecerem ao longo do caminho. Ao assumir responsabilidade e lutar para alcançar o que deseja, você sempre sai transformado e enriquecido pela experiência.

Esse mesmo raciocínio se aplica aos personagens que você cria. Conflito é o eixo central de toda a história porque abre espaço para transformação. E é exatamente isso o que buscamos em narrativas de ficção: uma oportunidade para repensar e, possivelmente, mudar nossa visão sobre o mundo e sobre nós mesmos.

Os conflitos da sua história podem existir em 3 níveis:

**1. Nível emocional (na mente do personagem)**

Quando o único obstáculo entre o protagonista e seu objetivo é algo de natureza emocional, o drama da história acontece na mente do personagem.

O significado desse tipo de narrativa está no reconhecimento e entendimento das suas falhas e limitações, acompanhada de uma mudança de atitude em relação à vida.

O catalisador dessa mudança pode vir de dentro para fora, através de reflexão profunda, ou de fora para dentro, através das palavras de um amigo, professor, mentor ou mesmo de um livro ou filme.

Traumas, inseguranças, ambições, desejos escondidos, falhas de caráter, inibições, instintos incontroláveis são ingredientes comuns nesse tipo de história.

**2. Nível pessoal (nas relações do personagem)**

Quando o desejo de alguém se opõem ao desejo do protagonista, o drama da história acontece na relação pessoal entre os dois personagens.

O significado desse tipo de narrativa está na busca por uma resolução para o conflito que satisfaça o protagonista, e exponha a real natureza da sua relação com seu antagonista.

Ressentimentos, brigas mal resolvidas, diferenças entre personalidades, conflitos de interesse, desejos contraditórios são ingredientes comuns nesse tipo de história.

**3. Nível social (no ambiente onde o personagem vive)**

Quando o ambiente cultural, econômico e político em que o personagem se encontra impede ele de alcançar um objetivo ou vai contra um aspecto essencial de sua personalidade, o drama da história é vivido socialmente.

O conflito e ameaça trazidos por estruturas sociais rígidas fazem o personagem se questionar e provar para si mesmo a importância que ele dá para aquilo em que acredita.

O significado desse tipo de narrativa está no questionamento de leis, normas sociais, modelos de pensamento, comportamentos padrão, tradições culturais e preconceitos.

Ascensão social, contato entre culturas diferentes, regimes políticos rígidos, perdas materiais, guerras são ingredientes comuns nesse tipo de história.

Quanto mais níveis de conflito são explorados em uma história, mais complexa, envolvente e intrigante ela se torna.

Acontecimentos significativos na vida de um personagem – tais como romance, ganhos materiais e mudanças de status – são catalisadores de dramas e conflitos envolventes.

Conheça 10 experiências transformadoras que trarão conflito para a vida do seu protagonista, e aprenda como utilizar esses eventos para desenvolver histórias de ficção originais.


	8. Chapter 8

Cenas

**Como escrever cenas envolventes para suas histórias de ficção?**

A vida de qualquer personagem oferece uma infinidade de possibilidades para o desenvolvimento de histórias. O trabalho do escritor é selecionar momentos importantes e experiênciassignificativas que, quando organizados em uma sequência de eventos, apresentem artisticamente uma visão de mundo sobre um tema.

Esses eventos podem ser organizados e apresentados na história de duas formas:

**SUMÁRIO NARRATIVO**

Descrição de um evento, selecionado por um narrador, que compacta ou detalha informações que considera relevantes para o leitor entender e reagir ao que acontecerá na sequência da história. É uma forma de avançar no tempo apresentando apenas informações indispensáveis antes de uma cena, ou de diminuir o ritmo da história para enfatizar detalhes que talvez passassem desapercebidos, além de dar ao leitor a oportunidade de conhecer melhor os personagens.

"Depois de trabalhar doze horas seguidas, Dario decidiu visitar sua mãe no asilo."

**CENAS**

Unidades de ação que focam no comportamento dos personagens, dando a sensação de que a história está acontecendo em tempo real. Elaspodem desempenhar quatro funções: **contextualizar** cenário e período da ação; **caracterizar** personagens e relações; **apresentar** desejos e motivações dos personagens; ou **introduzir**, desenvolver ou resolver conflitos.

"Quando Dario tirou os sapatos no final do expediente, ele se assustou com o estado dos seus pés. A dor já nem lhe incomodava mais. Era o vermelho pegajoso das feridas que corroíam as laterais dos dedos e calcanhares que o deixaram preocupado. Ainda assim, ele decidiu que visitar sua mãe no asilo naquele dia era mais importante do que ir ao hospital"

Cenas são espaços de ação e mudança na vida de personagens. Toda cena em uma história de ficção deve ter uma função específica na história. Você determina essa função definindo o que os leitores devem saber, pensar e sentir sobre o que acabou de acontecer.

_**Cada cena deve preparar o terreno emocional para a cena seguinte.**_

Se você quer que o leitor entenda em profundidade a dor de um personagem que perdeu um amigo, por exemplo, antes de mostrar a fatalidade que o matou, escreva cenas mostrando a força da amizade entre os dois.

Assim como qualquer história de ficção, toda cena tem começo, meio e fim. Para definir onde uma termina e uma outra começa, é preciso entender os elementos que a compõe:

**Ocasião: **Quando e onde a ação está acontecendo e qual sua relação com os eventos anteriores?

**Personagens: **Quem está presente na cena?

**Foco: **Qual é o objetivo principal da cena na história? Qual o personagem central desta cena? O que cada participante quer alcançar e por quê?

**Evento: **O que de mais importante acontece durante a cena?

**Diálogo: **Qual é o conteúdo verbal (expresso através da fala) e não-verbal (expresso através de linguagem corporal)?

**Pulso: **Qual é o contexto e o conteúdo emocional/subjetivo/simbólico da cena, explícitos e implícitos?

**Ação: **O que está acontecendo e como os personagens estão se comportando?

**Mudança: **O que mudou para cada personagem em razão dos acontecimentos, e o que de novo foi revelado sobre os participantes da cena, o cenário e a situação?

**Fechamento: **Qual o impacto dos acontecimentos para a história, e que contexto eles criaram para a cena seguinte?

Se você está com dificuldades para desenvolver uma cena, escreva um parágrafo respondendo às perguntas acima. A partir daí, avance a história usando doses balanceadas de sumário narrativo e ação em tempo real, não contando o que está acontecendo, mas sim mostrando o que está acontecendo.

Ação não significa necessariamente movimentação física. No contexto de uma história de ficção, o conceito da palavra é mais amplo, representando qualquer informação relevante introduzida no enredo, que crie circunstâncias favoráveis ou desfavoráveis para o protagonista.

Tradicionalmente, uma cena apresentada no primeiro terço da narrativa revela a pergunta principal da história _(O soldado vai ganhar a guerra? O rapaz vai se apaixonar pela menina? O mundo vai acabar?)_. Essa pergunta geralmente aparece resultado de um evento que muda a vida do protagonista, ainda que naquele momento ele não tenha consciência desta mudança.

_**Toda história de ficção é como um quebra-cabeça sem a caixa para mostrar qual será a imagem final.**_

Cada cena é como uma peça desse quebra-cabeça que dá pistas da figura que será formada. No decorrer da narrativa, o leitor procura encontrar padrões no formato e no conteúdo de cada peça e, aos poucos, fazer sentido da imagem como um todo.

Para avaliar que cenas são necessárias e quais são dispensáveis, é importante que o escritor tenha em mente a imagem final que deseja criar com sua história de ficção. Isso não precisa necessariamente ser planejado antes de se começar a escrever. Essas decisões podem ser tomadas durante o processo de edição e revisão.

Lembre-se que leitor não tem acesso a todas as peças do quebra-cabeça no início da história. É o escritor quem deve orientá-lo, entregando peça por peça, de forma a desenvolver um processo de descoberta interessante e estimulante.


	9. Chapter 9

Diálogos

**Como escrever diálogos envolventes para suas histórias de ficção?**

Um diálogo é uma conversa ou discussão entre duas ou mais pessoas que tem como objetivo explorar um tema ou resolver um problema. Na vida real, esses objetivos não são necessariamente claros ou conscientes para os participantes, que simultaneamente vão criando o conteúdo do diálogo a medida que interagem. Já em histórias de ficção, o autor deve escrever diálogos que cumpram uma função específica na narrativa.

_**Personagens não vem a vida até que eles falem.**_

Diálogos permitem que o escritor dê vida aos personagens de uma história de ficção, já que possibilitam que o leitor observe a forma como eles se comportam, como se expressam, como se relacionam.

Isso acontece porque diálogos trazem a história para o tempo real. É uma oportunidade que o escritor oferece aos leitores de testemunhar e tomar contato direto com o que está acontecendo naquele momento em uma determinada cena.

_**A diferença básica entre narração e diálogo está, justamente, na forma como o escritor deseja que o leitor tenha contato com os personagens.**_

A escolha de um método ou outro deve se basear nos objetivos da cena e nos tipos de informações e sensações que se quer passar ao leitor.

Em narração, existe um narrador que lê os personagens a partir do seu ponto de vista. Ele seleciona, edita, descreve e, eventualmente, analisa seus comportamentos, revelando características de suas personalidades. O escritor guia a percepção do leitor na direção que ele deseja.

Se quero contar a história de uma professora de português, por exemplo, eu posso escrever sobre o método militar com que ela conduz suas aulas, sobre o tom impessoal com que ela trata os alunos, sobre a forma correta e artificial como ela usa o português mesmo em situações informais.

A outra opção é demonstrar tudo isso através de diálogos entre a professora e outros personagens, expondo o leitor à personalidade dela, e permitindo que ele reconheça essas características sem que o escritor precise explicitá-las com descrições.

É preciso ter em mente que isso expõe o personagem. Ele não mais estará sendo visto somente através da perspectiva do narrador. Ele está agora em frente ao leitor, sujeito às interpretações diretas de suas falas e seus comportamentos.

_**Diálogos também funcionam como um teste de credibilidade do narrador.**_

Ao escrever em prosa narrativa, o escritor descreve os personagens e seus comportamentos, por vezes julga suas personalidades, e o leitor, não tendo outra fonte de informação, tende a aceitar tudo como fatos. Quando os personagens começam a conversar ou discutir em frente ao leitor através de diálogos, isso expõe o escritor, já que agora é possível comparar o que foi escrito anteriormente com o que o leitor pode observar. A competência do escritor na construção de personagens passa a ser avaliada.

Se durante 10 parágrafos eu apresento a professora de português do exemplo anterior como alguém extremamente preocupada em falar corretamente, um diálogo entre ela e um aluno deve demonstrar isso. A gramática das suas falas deve ser impecável, seu vocabulário deve ser rebuscado, ou tudo que se construiu com a narrativa que antecedeu o diálogo perde credibilidade.

_**Diálogos são, em essência, trocas de informações e percepções entre personagens.**_

Eles devem expor suas personalidades e percepções em relação a um tema ou problema, fornecer informações relevantes para o entendimento e complexificação do enredo e avançar a história.

Para escrever diálogos eficientes para suas histórias de ficção:

**1. Determine **o objetivo da cena e estabeleça como o diálogo pode contribuir para se atingir esse objetivo.

**2. Considere** quem participará da conversa, as motivações e os objetivos de cada personagem em tal interação social.

**3. Esqueça** formalismo e regras gramaticais. Fale como seus personagens falariam. Cometa os erros que eles cometeriam. Permita que eles interrompam as falas uns dos outros. Construa a voz de cada personagem de forma coerente com a narrativa que antecedeu o diálogo.

**4. Ignore **os seus valores e crenças. Pense, sinta e fale como os personagens. Permita que eles expressem suas opiniões, mesmo que você não concorde com elas.

**5. Certifique-se** que o leitor pode facilmente identificar quem está falando.

**6. Exclua** todas as falas que não tenham um propósito. Introduções (oi, tudo bem) e despedidas (beijo, tchau), a não ser que tenham alguma importância específica no enredo ou caracterizaçãodos personagens, não devem aparecer nos diálogos.

**7. Subverta** as expectativas do leitor para despertar sua curiosidade e prender sua atenção. Mude abruptamente o tema e o tom da conversa no meio do diálogo, abrindo novas possibilidades para o desenvolvimento da cena.

**8. Saiba** quando utilizar o silêncio. Às vezes a melhor forma de responder a uma pergunta ou terminar uma conversa ou discussão é não falando nada.

**9. Coloque** os personagens em confronto. A força dramática das histórias de ficção está na oposição entre personagens. Conversas em que todo mundo concorda e tem a mesma visão sobre um mesmo assunto não tem vida. Explore todo o potencial de um diálogo transformando-o em um mini ensaio sobre um tema, que apresente visões de mundo diferentes.

**10. Defina** que impressão o leitor deve guardar de cada um dos participantes após o diálogo, e que expectativas ele deve ter em relação aos próximos acontecimentos da história.

_**É necessário que o escritor desenvolva um senso de equilíbrio entre o uso de diálogo e prosa narrativa.**_

Diálogos geralmente funcionam bem para convergir emoção, criar tensão e provocar catarse. Prosas narrativas são mais racionais, analíticas e argumentativas. Pesquise, experimente e avalie qual é o balanço que melhor funciona para cada uma de suas histórias de ficção.

Estude a construção de diálogos escutando conversas e discussões alheias. Depois tente transcrever somente o que for relevante para contar a história e caracterizar os participantes. Seu objetivo é fazer o diálogo soar natural e verossímil, permitindo que o leitor visualize a cena, compreenda a natureza do conflito e tenha um senso da personalidade de cada um dos personagens.


	10. Chapter 10

Modos de Narração

**Modos de Narração**

A leitura de textos de ficção implica em um desligamento temporário da realidade concreta, e na assimilação e aceitação de uma realidade imaginária.

O trabalho do escritor é desenvolver essas realidades imaginárias de forma verossímil e coerente, de modo que elas façam sentido dentro do contexto da história.

Para isso, o escritor precisa estar consciente das suas escolhas quanto aos modos de narração, que consistem em uma série de decisões em relação à estrutura da história e da organização do enredo.

**NARRADOR**

É quem conta a história. É ele que vai estar em constante contato com o leitor para guiá-lo pelo universo ficcional a partir do seu ponto de vista.

O narrador pode contar a história a partir de quatro pontos de vista diferentes: primeira pessoa, segunda pessoa, terceira pessoa e ponto de vista alternado. Ele pode ser um personagem criado ou pode ser o próprio escritor.

**Primeira-pessoa (eu, nós)**

O uso desse ponto de vista requer que o narrador seja um personagem participante da história. É comumente usado quando se quer transmitir abertamente para o leitor os pensamentos do narrador, já que permite a exploração de diversos aspectos desse personagem através do seu jeito de contar a história.

O foco dessa abordagem está na visão do narrador sobre os acontecimentos, que é comprometida pelas suas opiniões e julgamentos, e não permite que o leitor tenha acesso direto aos pensamentos e sentimentos de outros personagens, a não ser que estes tenham sido expressos para o narrador.

O narrador, nesse caso, pode ser o protagonista da história, alguém que tem uma relação próxima com ele, um personagem auxiliar que não tem muita relevância no enredo, um personagem neutro relatando uma história que alguém lhe contou ou mesmo o próprio autor, que, nesse caso, vira personagem.

**Segunda-pessoa (tu, você)**

O narrador reconhece a presença do leitor ao referir-se a ele diretamente, tornando a relação mais próxima ao incluí-lo como um personagem que deve aceitar seu papel na história passivamente. É como se o escritor estivesse narrando uma história a respeito do leitor, o qual não tem nenhum conhecimento sobre os acontecidos.

O uso da segunda-pessoa permite que o leitor se imagine como parte da história. Um exemplo disso é quando o narrador usa um tom acusatório.

**Terceira-pessoa (ele(a), eles(as))**

Esse ponto de vista oferece grande flexibilidade ao escrito modo narrativo mais utilizado na literatura. O narrador não participa da história. Ele se apresenta como um observador cujo o trabalho é relatar o enredo para o leitor.

O grau de conhecimento desse narrador em relação aos personagens pode variar. Pode ser objetivo e limitado, mostrando apenas o que é visível e observável (como quem captura imagens com uma filmadora), ou pode ser subjetivo e onisciente, tendo conhecimento e controle sobre tempo, lugares e eventos, além de ter acesso aos pensamentos e sentimentos dos personagens.

Também é possível criar um narrador entre esses dois extremos. Um que, por exemplo, saiba tudo sobre o protagonista – incluindo seus desejos, medos, angústias – mas seu conhecimento esteja limitado a esse personagem.

Outra possibilidade é a criação de um narrador que procura manter um distanciamento no relato dos fatos, mas que intervém na história fazendo observações e julgamentos sobre os personagens.

**Ponto de vista alternado**

Alguns autores optam por alternar o ponto de vista entre primeira e terceira pessoa. Ele se movimenta entre um narrador onisciente para um mais próximo do leitor, que fala na primeira pessoa. As novelas epistolares são um exemplo do uso desse ponto de vista.

Elas consistem em uma série de cartas escritas por diferentes personagens ou mesmo por um único personagem, alternando entre primeira e terceira pessoa.

**VOZ NARRATIVA**

Determina de que forma o leitor vai entrar em contato com a história.

**Fluxo de consciência**

Normalmente usado na primeira pessoa, oferece a perspectiva do narrador sobre a história procurando reproduzir o seu modo de pensar (ao invés de simplesmente relatar ações ediálogos). O mundo interior do narrador – incluindo aí seus desejos, motivações, pensamentos – são expressos para o leitor.

**Voz do personagem**

O narrador é um personagem que conta a história para o leitor. Ele pode fazer parte da história, sendo parte integrante do enredo e tendo contato com outros personagens, ou pode simplesmente assumir uma postura de distanciamento entre ele e a trama.

**Voz duvidosa**

_O_ escritor usa um narrador com pouca ou sem credibilidade para passar ao leitor um senso de descrença, suspeita ou mistério sobre o que deve ser considerado verdade e mentira. Dessa forma o autor está sugerindo que o narrador é psicologicamente instável, é parcial, ignorante, infantil ou não tem conhecimento sobre aquilo que está falando. É uma técnica usada para preparar o leitor para uma possível reviravolta mais adiante na história.

**Voz epistolar**

Trata-se do uso de uma série de cartas e outros documentos para contar uma história. O narrador pode ser alternado, quando mais de um personagem escreveu os textos, ou pode ser um narrador neutro, que simplesmente reuniu todos os documentos que compõem a história.

**Vozes na terceira pessoa**

É quando o narrador apresenta pensamentos e sentimentos de um ou mais personagens. Voz objetiva é quando o narrador conta a história sem descrever ou comentar nada sobre o mundo interior dos personagens. Ele é um espectador descomprometido que procura apenas registrar acontecimentos sem interpretá-los.

É uma narrativa parecida com a dos artigos de jornais, que querem transmitir neutralidade e imparcialidade. Voz onisciente é quando o narrador não participa da história, mas tem conhecimento sobre todos os fatos a seu respeito, incluindo o que pensam e sentem os personagens.

Esse modo narrativo atribui veracidade à história, já que não há outro narrador/personagem que possa desmentir os fatos apresentados e mudar o curso do enredo de forma inesperada. A voz onisciente é bastante usada em épicos, histórias extensas e complicadas que envolvem diversos personagens e um período de tempo prolongado.

Pode gerar distância entre o leitor e a história por reduzir a possibilidade de identificação entre ele e os personagens. Voz onisciente universal é similar à anterior, com a diferença que o narrador revela informações que os personagens não sabem, o que reforça a ideia de distanciamento entre o narrador e o círculo de ação da história.

**ESTRUTURA NARRATIVA**

É a definição da ordem em que os eventos do enredo são apresentados durante a história.

**Linear/Causal/Histórico/Cronológico**

O enredo é construído em uma sequência de eventos que acontecem em ordem cronológica e têm causa e efeito.

**Não linear/Psicológico/Interior/Pessoal**

O enredo não é construído em ordem causal. Os eventos são apresentados de forma não-cronológica ou aleatória, movimentando-se entre o presente, acontecimentos passados e/ou visões do futuro, ou mesmo apresentando primeiro as consequências das ações de um personagem, cuja causa somente será revelada mais tarde na história.

**TEMPO NARRATIVO**

Determina se a história vai se passar no passado, presente ou futuro.

**Passado**

Os acontecimentos narrados aconteceram em algum momento antes da história começar a ser contada.

**Presente**

O enredo está acontecendo agora, em tempo real.

**Futuro**

Os acontecimentos são narrados como se ainda estivessem por acontecer. Passa a ideia de que o narrador sabe (ou pensa que sabe) o que vai acontecer no futuro.

**ESPAÇO DA NARRATIVA**

Trata-se da escolha dos cenários onde a história vai se desenrolar.

**Ambiente realista**

Espaço social onde a história é contextualizada.

**Ambiente geofictício**

Espaço social criado com base na realidade para servir de cenário para uma narrativa.

**Ambiente fantástico**

A narrativa acontece em um cenário fictício que se distancia da realidade.

**Ambiente psicológico**

A narrativa acontece dentro da mente de um personagem.

_**Independente da escolha dos modos de narração e do grau de credibilidade do narrador, só nos interessamos por personagens que sobrevivem a viagem entre a página e a mente, entre o imaginário do escritor e do leitor.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Caracterização

**Como caracterizar os personagens de uma história de ficção?**

As pessoas se relacionam com histórias através dos dramas dos personagens. A forma particular como seus personagens pensam, agem e falam ajudam a tornar a história mais acreditável. E é esse o objetivo do processo de caracterização: imaginar os detalhes peculiares de cada personagem da sua história para que eles ganhem uma dimensão humana.

Muitas pessoas associam caracterização à criação das características físicas dos personagens. Sim, isso também faz parte do processo, mas é secundário. O mais importante é que o escritor investigue como eles se relacionam com outras pessoas, quais suas principais motivações, objetivos, desejos, aspirações, frustrações e preocupações.

Dentre esses detalhes, o escritor desenvolve apenas os que forem necessários para escrever cada história. Em certos casos, conhecer a maior frustração que o personagem teve na vida é importante para se entender o conflito principal do protagonista. Em outras narrativas, conhecer a forma como o personagem se relaciona com sua mãe talvez seja imprescindível para que o leitor compreenda o drama da história.

O processo de caracterização deve levar em consideração dois tipos básicos de personagens.

**1. Personagens simples**

São criados com base em um traço principal da sua personalidade, que é apresentado de forma repetitiva. Eles permanecem os mesmos do início ao fim da história.

A ideia é caracterizá-los de forma clara como uma caricatura ou tipo, identificado simplesmente por uma profissão, comportamento, classe social ou qualquer outro traço distintivo comum aos membros de um certo grupo.

Personagens simples, quando criados intencionalmente, cumprem o papel importante de fazer contraste com os personagens complexos e servir de referencial para sua transformação durante a narrativa.

**2. Personagens complexos**

São criados para expressar toda a complexidade da natureza humana, suas ambiguidades, contradições e mistérios. Eles são imprevisíveis, tem grande vida interior e, portanto, mudam ao longo da narrativa.

Esses personagens são construídos para dramatizar o tema da história. Suas trajetórias são metáforas da forma como o escritor vê o mundo, e expõe os significado que ele dá para certasexperiências.

As grandes histórias são sempre construídas ao redor de personagens complexos. Seus conflitos refletem dramas humanos universais e permitem que o leitor se identifique com suas dificuldades, e torça para que ele alcance o que deseja.

Procure também identificar a classificação de cada personagem baseada no papel que ele desempenha na história. Com essas informações em mente, procure responder a essas 3 perguntas:

**1. Quem é esse personagem?**

Considere aspectos _físicos _(cor dos olhos, cabelo, pele, estatura, peso, porte), _psicológicos_(traumas, medos, segredos, atitude, personalidade, experiências) e _culturais_ (roupas, hábitos, costumes, crenças).

**2. O que ele deseja?**

Ele está em busca de prazer ou ele quer escapar de desprazer? Qual é o seu objetivo? Ele quer resolver um crime? Matar um monstro? Salvar o filho? Encontrar a cura para uma doença? Ganhar a guerra? Conquistar uma mulher? Evitar que o planeta terra seja destruído? Viajar o mundo? Virar um cantor? Sobreviver a adolescência? Entender seu sofrimento?

**3. Qual é sua motivação?**

Quais são as emoções que movem o personagem? O que está por trás do seu desejo? Que verdade sobre o personagem tal desejo revela? Do que ele está realmente em busca? O que ele quer alcançar internamente? Que sensações? Que sentimentos? Quais são suas maiores aspirações? Que impressão ele quer causar nos outros? Que sentido ele dá para sua vida?

O personagem está em busca de auto-conhecimento? De identidade? Do amor dos outros? De um sentido para sua vida? De conhecimento? De eliminação de culpa ou frustração? De paz de espírito? E por que ele está em busca disso? Qual é a origem desse desejo?

Nem todas as informações geradas durante a caracterização dos personagens precisam estar explícitas no texto em palavras. Permita que o leitor descubra detalhes sobre eles no contexto das cenas.

Comece criando seus personagens procurando desvendar e entender seu principal desejo. Relacione esse desejo com traços peculiares da sua personalidade, e faça sua aparência física, jeito de se vestir, agir e se comportar expressar sua identidade.

_**Lembre-se: o principal objetivo do processo de caracterização é fazer o leitor acreditar que o personagem existe de verdade (ainda que dentro do contexto da história).**_

Só assim o leitor vai se sentir compelido a investir seu tempo em acompanhar o drama da narrativa.

É comum o escritor descobrir as características dos seus personagens a medida que vai escrevendo, mas também há quem prefira escrever uma biografia de cada participante da história antes de começar a trabalhar o enredo.

Independentemente dessa escolha, não tente teorizar ou racionalizar demais o processo. Procure equilibrar lógica e emoção ao imaginar seus personagens. Você precisa desses dois elementos para desenvolver uma história bem estruturada que envolva os leitores.


	12. Chapter 12

Complexidade

**Uma fonte inesgotável de histórias originais.**

Dentre os seis ingredientes básicos de uma história de ficção, o personagem é o que mais amplia as possibilidades criativas e dramáticas da narrativa.

Ignore sua importância e você está condenado a escrever histórias mornas e pouco criativas.

Invista tempo no seu desenvolvimento e você encontrará uma fonte inesgotável de histórias originais.

Digamos que três protagonistas são brevemente apresentados a você.

_**André.**__ Um estudante de computação que foi recentemente contratado como estagiário pelo Google._  
_**Tiago.**__ Um arquiteto desempregado que recebe uma ótima proposta de emprego da amante do seu pai._  
_**Marina.**__ Uma agente de turismo que acabou de voltar de uma viagem de férias aos Estados Unidos._

Qual deles mais desperta sua curiosidade em conhecer detalhes sobre a sua história? A minha atenção se voltou para o Tiago, e eu acredito que a sua também. Mas por quê? O que faz você se interessar mais em conhecer a história dele do que a dos outros personagens?

_**Todas as histórias que capturam a sua imaginação têm algo em comum: o escritor despertou seu interesse em saber mais sobre os personagens.**_

E todos os personagens que despertam seu interesse também têm algo em comum: no seu primeiro contato, você percebe que há algo de interessante a ser descoberto sobre eles. Algo relacionado à sua vida emocional (como eles pensam e sentem), pessoal (como eles se comportam e se relacionam), social (que papel político ou cultural eles desempenham), ou uma combinação entre as três.

No exemplo acima, é o personagem Tiago que instantaneamente provoca uma série de perguntas. Como ele descobriu que seu pai tem uma amante? Há quanto tempo ele está desempregado? Como sua mãe vai reagir se ele aceitar a oferta?

_**Quanto mais complexa for a vida dos seus personagens, mais oportunidades você terá para desenvolver um enredo original para sua história de ficção.**_

Vamos imaginar mais detalhes sobre a vida do Tiago, o personagem do exemplo acima.

_Sua mãe casou com seu pai quando ela tinha 17 anos. Ele sempre se sentiu culpado pelo fato de que sua mãe nunca conseguiu voltar a trabalhar depois de ele ter nascido._

_Seu pai nem tentava disfarçar que tinha uma amante. Toda a família sabia quem ela era, inclusive sua esposa, que sofria em silêncio. Mas ela não reagia porque se sentia dependente emocionalmente e financeiramente do casamento. Era mais conveniente para todos que ninguém tocasse no assunto._

_Desde que terminou a faculdade, Tiago estava desempregado. Morar em casa com seus pais estava se tornando insuportável. Não gostava de ver o pai abusando do seu poder, e ver sua mãe se sujeitando daquela maneira para manter um casamento quebrado._

Se o Tiago não estivesse desempregado (conflito social), se seu pai não tivesse uma amante (conflito pessoal), ou se ele não se sentisse culpado pela condição de dependência de sua mãe (conflito mental), não haveria história.

Isso significa que a caracterização dos personagens define o potencial criativo da história. É a combinação única de experiências, caráter e personalidade que dá complexidade a um personagem, e consequentemente a uma história.

_**História e personagem são dois elementos inseparáveis. O personagem é a história e a história é o personagem.**_

Escolha um momento importante na vida do protagonista, introduza conflitos que desequilibrem sua rotina, e exponha o leitor à complexidade das decisões que o personagem precisa tomar para alcançar o que deseja.


	13. Chapter 13

Experiências

**10 experiências que inspiram histórias envolventes.**

**1. Romance**

Só quem já se apaixonou sabe da revolução enlouquecida que essa experiência traz para a vida de alguém. É por isso que esse é um universo rico a ser explorado em histórias de ficção. O início de um namoro, um triângulo amoroso, ciúmes exagerados. Que valor cada personagem dá para esse relacionamento? Quanto o protagonista está disposto a abrir mão para estar com essa pessoa? Quem mais sofre as consequências do início ou fim desse romance?

**2. Ganho Material**

Herança, loteria, promoção no trabalho, roubo de banco e golpe do baú são alguns exemplos de como seu personagem pode subitamente mudar de status material. Mas não são as mudanças superficiais que essa nova condição traz que contém uma boas ideias. A história está nas transformações pelas quais o personagem vai passar a partir dessa experiência. O que esse personagem passa a fazer com seu tempo livre? Como ele gasta o seu dinheiro? Como suas relações foram afetadas por esse ganho material?

**3. Amizade**

Amigos são membros da família que a gente escolhe. Os relacionamentos de amizade tem o poder de mudar a vida de um personagem de forma significativa. Essas mudanças podem ser tanto positivas quanto negativas. Há amigos que abusam da confiança depositada neles e nos decepcionam, e há aqueles que enriquecem nossas vidas ao nos tirar da nossa zona de conforto. Outro aspecto que se pode explorar em histórias de amizade são as motivações individuais. Por que o personagem X investe tanto na amizade com o personagem Y? O que há por traz dessa relação? Com essa amizade mudou a vida dos personagens?

**4. Família**

Os relacionamentos familiares marcam e moldam nossa personalidade de forma profunda. Sejam positivas ou negativas, as experiências com a família são guardadas dentro da mente, não necessariamente como eventos com data e lugar, mas sempre como um registro de sensações boas ou ruins. As dinâmicas familiares são universos complexos em constante mutação. As experiências individuais de cada fase da vida vão modificando as experiências no grupo familiar. Nascimentos, mortes, casamentos, divórcios, reencontros, separações, celebrações, brigas. Como esses eventos alteram a dinâmica da família e cada um dos seus membros?

**5. Ganho de Conhecimento**

Educação universitária, aprendizado de uma nova língua, cultura e/ou habilidade. O ganho de conhecimento traz novas perspectivas e tem o poder de mudar a vida de um personagem e sua atitude perante certas situações. Um formando de direito que agora pode defender seu pai acusado de um crime que não cometeu. Um australiano que aprende português porque quer pedir a mão da brasileira em casamento para seus pais. Um garoto que aprende kung fu e começa a se defender dos ataques dos colegas na escola. O que muda na vida desses personagens após o ganho de conhecimento? Que outras experiências se abriram para eles?

**6. Mudança de Status**

Status é um reconhecimento coletivo de poder e influência sobre outras pessoas com base em posição social, hierarquia empresarial, conhecimento, fama, premiação, condição material ou mesmo estrutura física. Dificilmente aqueles que ascendem de status olham para trás e refletem sobre sua mudança de posição. Parece fazer mais sentido esquecer sua condição passada, e usufruir ao máximo o novo status adquirido. A perda de status, entretanto, parece ser mais eficaz em fazer um personagem reconsiderar seu passado, suas atitudes e sua identidade. Como ele tratava seus subordinados? Que imagem as pessoas tinham dele? Sem esse status, quem é esse personagem?

**7. Mudanças Físicas**

Engordar, emagrecer, entrar em forma, perder a forma, adquirir uma doença, perder um membro, órgão ou função do corpo, reaprender a andar, falar, tornar-se mais bonito, mais feio, mais ou menos atraente. Todas essas situações trazem mudança de autoestima e têm o potencial de lançar um personagem em uma jornada profunda de autoconhecimento, que o ajudará associar suas mudanças físicas às psicológicas. Que alterações na vida diária do personagem as mudanças físicas trouxeram? Como suas relações foram afetadas quando sua auto-imagem se modificou?

**8. Mudanças Psicológicas**

Depressão, transtorno bipolar, esquizofrenia, transtornos de ansiedade, anorexia, bulimia, síndrome do pânico, stress, fobia social, insônia, hipocondria. A lista é enorme. Todas essas doenças psicológicas implicam em mudanças na estrutura mental, e modificam de forma significativa a vida de alguém e todos ao seu redor. Quais as origens internas e externas de tal doença? Como o personagem administra essa situação? Quais as possíveis formas de cura?

**9. Mudança de Ambiente**

Mudar de casa, bairro, cidade, estado, país, planeta, escola, trabalho, sempre implicam em readaptação. Que novos relacionamentos o personagem deve desenvolver nesse novo ambiente? Como muda o seu dia-a-dia? Que novas atividades são introduzidas na sua vida?

**10. Experiências Traumáticas**

Aborto, acidente grave, violência urbana ou doméstica, guerra, desastres naturais, agressão, humilhação pública, abuso físico verbal e/ou sexual, prisão, perdas inesperadas, diagnóstico de doença grave, procedimento médico invasor. Todas são experiências que trazem sentimentos de ameaça à vida, à integridade física ou moral, rompendo o sentimento de proteção e previsibilidade. Quem era esse personagem antes dessa experiência traumática? Como suas ações do presente estão associadas a esse trauma? Qual a sua relação com o seu agressor?

Cada um desses tipos de experiência tem o potencial de virar de cabeça para baixo a vida do protagonista, despertando a curiosidade do leitor em saber como a história vai se desenvolver.

Para que o enredo da sua narrativa seja coerente e seus personagens acreditáveis, você precisacaracterizar os participantes da sua história. Seu objetivo é entender suas principais motivações, objetivos, desejos, aspirações, frustrações e preocupações.


	14. Chapter 14

9 formas de provocar identificação com seu protagonista.

By Diego Schutt on 04/08/2010 in inspiração

**0 **

**4**

O ditado é velho e conhecido: ninguém é perfeito. Todos nós cometemos erros, temos problemas, preocupações, nos sentimos culpados, temos arrependimentos, sofremos. Essas sãoexperiências que não podem ser vendidas separadamente da vida.

_**O tempero da vida está justamente nos dramas pelos quais todos nós passamos, e a forma como superamos dificuldades e obstáculos.**_

O mesmo se aplica à vida do protagonista de uma história.

Um personagem perfeito, sem falhas de caráter, medos, angústias, pontos fracos e comportamentos contraditórios não é verossímil e não provoca identificação com os leitores, já que não há espaço para uma trajetória de transformação. Ainda que os desejos específicos do personagem não sejam iguais aos dos leitores, a identificação pode ocorrer em níveis mais profundos e simbólicos da experiência humana.

Conheça 9 formas de provocar identificação com o protagonista da sua história.

**1. Desejo e Objetivo**

Estabeleça com clareza qual o objeto de desejo ou objetivo do seu protagonista e o quão desesperadamente ele quer alcançar esse objetivo. Torne isso visível em todas suas ações. Seja o mais específico possível. Quanto mais pessoal o desejo, mais ele envolverá a imaginação do leitor. Se o objetivo do personagem é salvar o mundo de um ataque extra-terrestre, descubra qual o seu motivo pessoal para fazê-lo.

**2. Falhas e Defeitos**

Todos nós temos pontos fracos, dificuldades físicas, emocionais e/ou sociais. Temos uma tendência de simpatizar com pessoas mais frágeis ou em desvantagem, talvez porque todos já passamos por alguma situação onde nos sentimos assim. Essa posição de desvantagem abre a possibilidade de crescimento e aprendizado. Ganhe o apoio dos leitores na torcida pela superação das dificuldades do seu protagonista mostrando sua vulnerabilidade.

**3. O que está em jogo**

Assistir um jogo amistoso não tem a mesma emoção do que assistir uma final de campeonato. Jogar cartas por simples prazer não exige tanto foco ou envolve tanta ansiedade quanto jogar por dinheiro. Em qualquer decisão, sempre há algo em jogo. O que o protagonista tem a perder na busca de seu objetivo? O que acontecerá se ele não conseguir o que quer?

**4. Diálogos e Ações**

Há uma lacuna entre a descrição que se ouve de uma pessoa e nossa percepção quando a conhecemos pessoalmente. A melhor forma de se conhecer alguém é conversando e observando suas atitudes. Use diálogos e cenas de ação para revelar a personalidade do personagem. Faça cada ação mostrar algum aspecto de sua identidade.

**5. Pressão e Tensão**

Algumas pessoas mudam completamente quando estão sob pressão e isso revela muito a respeito de suas personalidades. Operar em modo de emergência exige uma série de habilidades e controle emocional que muitos não tem desenvolvidos. Coloque seu personagem em situações extremas e revele aspectos de sua personalidade através de suas reações. Mostre ao leitor as situações que o personagem está disposto a enfrentar para conquistar aquilo que quer.

**6. Erros**

Resolver o problema dos outros é bem mais fácil do que resolver os nossos. Sempre temos teorias milagrosas de como tirar um amigo de uma situação indesejada, mas quando o problema é nosso, muitas vezes não vemos solução. Isso acontece porque quando não temos envolvimento emocional direto com um problema, podemos ser mais objetivos e racionais em nossas avaliações. Crie tensão e conflito no enredo fazendo seu personagem tomar decisões erradas, ainda que seja óbvio para o leitor que outra decisão é mais sensata.

**7. Fundo do Poço**

Mesmo que muitos acreditem que não há nada tão ruim que não possa piorar, há momentos em que se chega em um ponto onde as estruturas físicas e psíquicas estão prestes a explodir. Esse ponto é extremamente pessoal e cruzar esse limite é quase inimaginável. Coloque o protagonista nessa situação, ajude-o a se recompor ou termine a história por aqui mostrando ao leitor as causas e consequências de seu fracasso.

**8. Progresso**

Não queremos ver o protagonista fracassando o tempo todo. É preciso dar ao leitor um senso de progressão ao longo do enredo. Mostre as pequenas conquistas do personagem e como elas o aproximam cada vez mais daquilo que ele quer.

**9. Ilusão**

Duas emoções importantes usadas em histórias são frustração e recompensa. O leitor quer suas expectativas correspondidas, mas ele não espera receber nada de mão beijada. Ele está disposto a sofrer com o personagem contanto que se sinta recompensado de alguma forma no final da narrativa. Deixe seu protagonista chegar bem perto ou mesmo conquistar aquilo que quer por um período de tempo limitado e, na sequência, deixe escapar de suas mãos ou frustre suas expectativas quanto aos resultados alcançados.

Independente do desenvolvimento do seu protagonista em um personagem complexo ao longo da narrativa, é preciso fazer com que o leitor se interesse pela história já nos primeiros parágrafos. Eles são vitais no processo de decisão de leitura do texto completo. Leia sobre como captar a atenção do leitor já nas primeiras linhas.


	15. Chapter 15

Classificação

A força dramática de um enredo está na busca de realização de um desejo de um personagem, e na oposição das forças de antagonismo que dificultam ou impedem que ele alcance aquilo que quer.

Portanto, ao caracterizar o protagonista da sua história, você deve considerar a rede de relações e oposições que ele forma com os outros personagens. A inclusão de qualquer outro personagem deve ter o objetivo claro de movimentar o enredo em favor ou contra o protagonista.

O desenvolvimento e caracterização desses outros personagens devem reforçar a importância do que o protagonista deseja alcançar, ou devem criar conflitos que o atrapalhem.

Considerando a sua importância na narrativa, podemos classificar os personagens como:

**Protagonista**

É o personagem mais bem desenvolvido na história. Ele é o centro nervoso da trama que sustenta o eixo narrativo. Todos os eventos, personagens e elementos da história giram ao seu redor.

**Personagem central**

É o personagem que desperta maior excitação e ansiedade nos leitores. O personagem central não é necessariamente (mas pode ser) o protagonista da história. A grande diferença entre os dois é que o primeiro envolve o leitor principalmente através de ação, enquanto o segundo provoca a curiosidade da audiência através da sua personalidade.

**Co-protagonista**

É o personagem que tem relação próxima com o protagonista e, de alguma forma, o ajuda na busca de seu objetivo.

**Antagonista**

É o personagem (que pode também ser um objeto, animal, monstro, espírito, instituição, grupo social, limitação de ordem física, psicológica, social ou cultural) que traz ou representa uma ameaça, obstáculo, dificuldade ou impedimento ao que o protagonista deseja conquistar.

**Oponente**

É o personagem que tem relação próxima com o antagonista e o auxilia na sua missão de se colocar entre o protagonista e seu objetivo.

**Falso protagonista**

É um personagem que é apresentado de forma a induzir o leitor a acreditar que ele é o foco principal da trama para, na sequência, revelar quem é o verdadeiro protagonista como uma dose de surpresa.

**Coadjuvante**

Personagem secundário que auxilia no desenvolvimento da história.

**Figurante**

Personagem com papel ilustrativo, que não tem relação com o enredo ou nenhum dos personagens. São usados apenas para compor um cenário.

Em relação à existência dos personagens, podemos classificá-los como:

**Real ou histórico**

Personagens que realmente existiram e que o autor tenta reproduzir com certo grau de fidelidade.

**Fictício ou ficcional**

Personagens criados com base em pessoas reais, estereótipos ou arquétipos, que vivem histórias que poderiam acontecer com pessoas comuns.

**Real-ficcional**

Personagens que são reais, mas com personalidades fictícias, à quem o autor atribui identidades diferentes que lhe são mais convenientes para desenvolver o enredo.

**Ficcional-ficcional**

Personagens totalmente ficcionais, que tem características físicas e/ou psicológicas só possíveis no contexto imaginativo da ficção, comum nos gêneros de fantasia, terror e ficção científica.


	16. Chapter 16

**Como escrever seu primeiro romance: escrevendo a história**

Por: Alfonso Almeida

Agora que você teve êxito em encontrar a sua história, é hora de escrever. Um bom software para escrever romances pode ajudá-lo durante o trajeto.

_**Conheça sempre a extensão da sua história (em palavras)**__._

_Sugiro que você decida escrever 20 capítulos e o seu primeiro romance tenha cerca de 200 páginas, ou menos. Não é considerado um romance se você tem menos de 50.000 palavras, por isso tente produzir de 70000 a 80000 palavras. Ernest Hemingway, que morava lá em cima na estrada, perto daqui, tentava escrever uma boa página todos os dias. Isto é mais ou menos 400 palavras. Em 100 dias, ele tinha 40.000 palavras. Em 200 dias, ele tinha um romance. Você não tem que deixar o seu emprego diário para escrever um romance. Eu escrevi Bull nos aeroportos de Londres a Tóquio. Se você usa um processador de texto, poderá ver as propriedades de seu documento e verá o número de palavras mais muitas outras coisas que você pode achar valiosas, como o número médio de palavras num parágrafo, o número de palavras no parágrafo mais curto, bem como o número de palavras no parágrafo mais longo._

_**Lembre-se**__:_

_a variedade é o tempero da vida. Essa última frase é um clichê. Eu quis dizer que você deve variar o comprimento das suas sentenças e parágrafos._

_**Remova os clichês do seu documento**__._

_**Escreva da maneira como fala**__. Bem, se é isso que Tia Harriet sempre costuma dizer, ok._

_**Seu corretor ortográfico o ajudará com a ortografia, se isto for um problema para você**__._

_Mas preste atenção nos homônimos, palavras que têm o mesmo som como manga (fruta, ou parte de uma peça de roupa), raiz (planta, ou conceito matemático), planta (vegetal, ou esquema de um prédio). Seu corretor ortográfico não pode dizer a diferença. Preste atenção a palavras como externo (lado de fora) e esterno (osso do peito):_

_Certo: Estava do lado externo (lado de fora) do prédio._

_Errado: Estava do lado esterno (osso do peito) do prédio._

_Preste atenção também a palavras que você troca (a palavra que você escolheu é incorreta para o seu texto), mas são ortograficamente corretas. Neste caso, você pode ter apenas uma palavra grafada incorretamente, mas o seu corretor ortográfico aceita._

Exemplo: Não sei quando custa.  
Correto (que você queria escrever): Não sei quanto custa.  
Conforme apontado acima, seu corretor ortográfico não vai detectar esta frase como um erro, a palavra quando existe.

Estou fazendo você dormir?

Sou uma pessoa cujo lado direito do cérebro é predominante, por isto uso localizar e substituir para procurar homônimos quando estou editando um livro ou romance. Seu verificador gramatical pode ajudar ou pode apenas confundir você. Seu professor de inglês do ensino médio ainda vive na cidade (ou seria mora na cidade?) Que tal sua talentosa cunhada (ou seria cunhada inteligente?) Só porque você não confundiria os conceitos em seu pensamento, não quer dizer que não os escreveria de maneira confusa, ok? Compre uma daquelas pequenas gramáticas.

_**Outro problema para os novos escritores é o chamado de ponto de vista**__. Afinal, quem está contando a história? Sugiro que você escreva seu primeiro romance na primeira pessoa. Isso significa que tudo é visto através dos seus olhos. Você só sabe o que você vê e ouve. Você não consegue ler os pensamentos de seus personagens. Você pode dizer o que acha que eles estão pensando. Mas você é a pessoa que conta a história._

_**Um outro problema dos novos escritores é a narração**__. Se você está escrevendo em primeira pessoa, o narrador é você. Não comece a dar palestras ou sermões. Basta contar a história. Descrições longas são chatas:_

_Sally usava um vestido azul com botões brancos. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, porque ela nunca o penteava, nem uma vez em uma lua azul. O vestido era o mesmo que sua irmã, Emily, vestira no baile três anos antes. Sally não tinha meias, então não usava nenhum. Os calçados, ela usava apenas aos domingos para economizar o couro. Sua tia Peggy usara aqueles sapatos no reencontro do liceu, há seis anos. Blá, blá, blá ..._

Normalmente é melhor descrever alguns detalhes, e entrar no diálogo. Sally afastou o cabelo despenteado dos olhos e disse, "Estou envergonhada deste ê sabe que minha tia Peggy o usou no seu reencontro do liceu, há seis anos."

Quando você for um pouco mais experiente, pode deixar toda a ação ser visto através dos olhos de seu protagonista. Eu gosto muito mais desta forma, assim como muitos escritores, mas isso depende da história. Robinson Crusoe só poderia ser contada em primeira pessoa. Ele foi o único sobrevivente. Só ele poderia dizer o que estava vendo e pensando. No entanto, a maioria das histórias pode ser mostrada através dos olhos do protagonista:

Jack Armstrong baixou os olhos e pensou, "Eu sou o All American Boy".

De repente, você sabe exatamente o que o protagonista está pensando. Isso pode ser bom, mas você, o escritor, deve escrever apenas o que o protagonista vê, ouve e pensa.

_**Não faça a câmara de televisão ver tudo do ponto de vista de cima**__. Você vai entediar seu público até a morte, se é que eles ainda estarão por perto. Existe um truque de mudar para dentro e fora das mentes de vários personagens. A maior parte dos escritores não pode fugir desta estratégia. Você pode?_

_**Outro problema para os novos escritores é diálogo**__. Mark Twain (Samuel Clemens) conhecia muitos dos dialetos usados pelas pessoas que viveram nas margens e nas águas do rio Mississipi. Ele era capaz de capturá-los em seus romances. Esse é um talento incomum. Eu situo meus romances em cenários reais, e tenho por hábito falar com as pessoas e induzi-las a dizer exatamente as palavras que eu preciso nos romances. Observo as suas ações, incluindo linguagem corporal. Por exemplo, para o meu romance de detetive, De Modo Algum Culpado, falei com um velho cronometrista e perguntei: se alguém estiver se escondendo nas montanhas perto do Lago Roosevelt, no centro do Arizona, onde ele iria? Escrevi o que ele disse sobre um bloco de papel e utilizei as suas palavras exatas em meu romance. A cena no livro que fala de um bar onde os urinóis têm "1,82 m de altura" é um lugar real. Uma pessoa do lugar escreveu uma canção sobre os urinóis muito altos, e eu obtive sua permissão para usar as palavras da sua canção em meu romance. O proprietário disse, "Um tornado passou por este lugar e fez $ 100.000,00 em melhorias." Usei essas palavras no meu livro. E eu dei a ele a ao dono do bar um exemplar do meu livro._

_**Faça sua pesquisa**__. Se o seu romance situa-se na Mongólia Exterior em 1600, você terá que fazer um inferno de extensas pesquisas! Para o meu romance detetivesco, hina de Marfim, eu utilizei o Condado de Lancaster, na Pensilvânia, como o cenário. Apesar de que eu ter vivido na área por cinco anos, ainda tive que voltar e estudar o ambiente. Grande parte de De Modo Nenhum Culpado tem lugar em Atlantic City. Na época, eu vivia a apenas algumas milhas da cidade. O pano de fundo de De Modo Nenhum Culpado é o jogo compulsivo. Tive de investigar detalhadamente as características dos jogadores compulsivos. Atualmente, a pesquisa é muito mais fácil devido à Internet. Faça o seu dever de casa._

_**Para principiantes, escreva sobre o que você sabe**__. Muitos primeiros romances são, na verdade, acerca da vida do escritor._

_**Encontre bons softwares para escrever**__. Há programas que vão ajudar você a escrever o seu romance destacando o conteúdo dos capítulos, definindo locais, artefatos como roupas, personagens, etc. Se for ao meu site, , você verá um breve romance que escrevi em um par de sessões usando um programa de software. Eu escrevi o romance para fins de demonstração. Tem uma estrutura fraca, e não contém muitos fatos nem muitos detalhes. Baixe-o gratuitamente e dê uma olhada em termos do software utilizado._

Agora que você sabe como escrever o seu romance, prossiga adiante para a etapa final: Como Publicar Você Mesmo Seu Romance.


	17. Chapter 17

Como Escrever um Livro

**Como Escrever um Livro – Sonho de Muitos**

Consumidores de literatura, apaixonados pelo mundo das letras… e uma intensa necessidade de mudar de lado. De consumidores para criadores. De leitores para escritores. **Como escrever um livro?** Ainda que esbarre em realidades assustadoras em nosso universo brasileiro de poucos leitores, seu sonho precisa ser levado adiante. Escrever um livro muito provavelmente não lhe renderá fama e dinheiro. Mas poderá lhe render uma satisfação inimaginável: poucas emoções se equiparam à intensidade usufruída em se terminar um livro.

Decidi criar uma série de artigos que se aprofundam na questão de como escrever um livro. Minha proposta é auxiliar o processo de criação em si. Estas dicas servem apenas como exercício e orientação. Não caia na armadilha de conselheiros que balbuciam: "Não faça isso", "não escreva assim", "não use aquilo". Você não pode perder seu estilo e espontaneidade. O seu estilo ao escrever um livro é o que o diferenciará de outros escritores. Existem técnicas, é verdade. Mas você não pode deixar de ser você mesmo, ao escrever um livro. Não tente copiar outros escritores.Não tente ser José se você é João. Reúna seus sentimentos, traumas, alegrias e experiências e produza algo único: seu livro, sua criação.

**Como escrever um livro**? Você precisará de alguns exercícios para botar pra fora o que já está aí, camuflado no seu interior. O que não lhe poderá ser transmitido através de exercícios é a **perseverança**. Sem ela, parceiro, já era. Este é o melhor conselho que posso lhe dar: se quiser escrever um livro, seja perseverante. Mergulhe de cabeça, ou então, melhor ir assistir TV.

Abaixo, meus artigos e conselhos. Aproveite os que forem bons, e ignore os que não lhe servirem. Afinal, ninguém é dono da verdade.

**Artigos – Como Escrever um Livro**

**EXPRESSÕES ESTRANGEIRAS QUE TODO AUTOR DEVE CONHECER**

**4 FORMAS DE SABER SE MEU PROJETO LITERÁRIO É UM LIXO**

**COMO VENCER OS BRANCOS (BLOQUEIOS) AO ESCREVER**

**COMO TRANSFORMAR POEMAS EM MÚSICA**

**ESCREVA DE MADRUGADA**

**ESCREVA TODOS OS DIAS**

**7 DICAS PARA FAZER SUA AUTOBIOGRAFIA**

**COMO REVISAR UM TEXTO, LIVRO OU ARTIGO JORNALÍSTICO**

**COMO O MEDO PODE AJUDÁ-LO A ESCREVER MELHOR**

**5 DICAS PARA ESCREVER UM TEXTO ENGRAÇADO**

**MITOS E VERDADES SOBRE SER UM ESCRITOR**

**4 DICAS PARA ESCREVER DE FORMA MAIS SIMPLES**

**6 SEGREDOS QUE ESCRITORES EXPERIENTES NÃO ADMITEM**

**COMO ESCREVER UM LIVRO INFANTIL**

**COMO DESENVOLVER A CRIATIVIDADE**

**ESCREVER EM PRIMEIRA OU TERCEIRA PESSOA?**

**EVITE QUE SEUS PERSONAGENS TENHAM A MESMA VOZ**

**OS TIPOS DE PERSONAGEM MAIS COMUNS NA LITERATURA**

**COMO ESCREVER COM ESTILO**

**COMO CRIAR VILÕES CONVINCENTES**

**COMO ESCREVER UM ROMANCE EM DOIS MESES**

**COMO ENCONTRAR INSPIRAÇÃO**

**ESTRUTURANDO UMA NARRATIVA**

**COMO CRIAR UM PERSONAGEM**

**COMO SER UM BOM ESCRITOR**

**6 PEQUENOS EXERCÍCIOS PARA JOVENS ESCRITORES**

**DIAGRAMA DE UM LIVRO DE SUCESSO**


	18. Chapter 18

Expressões Estrangeiras Que Todo Autor Deve Conhecer

**Expressões estrangeiras podem enriquecer textos e conferir charme aos seus contos e romances**

8 respostas

Quer lhe seja agradável esta ideia, quer não, as **expressões estrangeiras** fazem parte de nossa língua (e de muitas outras) tanto nas conversões diárias quanto ao escrever livros e artigos.

Valorizar nosso idioma não significa fechar os olhos a este manancial de expressões que podem enriquecer nossos romances, nos ajudando a expressar uma verdade de forma mais intensa ou, até mesmo, charmosa.

No entanto, é preciso compreender o significado destas expressões para que o escritor saiba exatamente quando sua colocação será perfeitamente apropriada. Não se deve utilizar expressões estrangeiras com o objetivo de soar inteligente, apenas para atribuir uma pretensa garbosidade a um texto que deixa a desejar em outros aspectos. Seu uso deve ser justificável, em situações em que elas se tornam mais do que apropriadas, mas também, extremamente necessárias.

Abaixo uma breve lista de algumas **expressões estrangeiras** que todo autor faria bem em conhecer e utilizar ao **escrever seus livros**, quando apropriado.

**Status Quo**

Esta é uma famosa expressão latina que significa "o estado atual" de determinada situação. É muito utilizado como expressão do cenário político internacional – se seu livro explora o universo da política internacional, a expressão status quo poderá ser utilizada, sem parecer algo forçado.

**Ad Hoc**

A expressão Ad Hoc também vem do latim, e significa "para esta finalidade" ou "para este efeito". Bastante utilizada em literatura jurídica, refere-se a uma solução oferecida para se atender a um objetivo específico ou solucionar um problema. Desta forma, a expressão refere-se a uma solução com caráter temporário. Um problema judicial interno em uma empresa talvez exija a criação de uma comissão ad hoc para apurar o caso.

**Carpe Diem**

Outra latina. Uma das expressões estrangeiras mais conhecidas na literatura. Trata-se de um termo extraído de um poema de Horácio. De modo geral, é traduzida como "aproveite seu dia". Em outras palavras, é um estímulo para que a pessoa não perca tempo com coisas inúteis e que não lhe trarão benefícios verdadeiros. Há inúmeras situações em um romance onde a expressão Carpe Diem poderá ser utilizada sem problemas.

**Cul-de-sac**

Deixando o universo do latim de lado, temos a expressão francesa Cul-de-sac, não muito conhecida entre brasileiros. Literalmente, cul-de-sac significa "fundo do saco", mas é utilizada para denotar um "beco sem saída". Também pode ser utilizada de forma metafórica como referência a uma ação que levará a um impasse.

A expressão também passou a ser utilizada por projetistas ao se referirem a ruas sem saída, onde há um espaço ampliado para manobras e retorno.

**C'est La Vie**

Expressão charmosa (não se costuma esperar menos de expressões francesas) com o significado: "É a vida" ou "A vida é assim". Indica a aceitação de uma determinada situação que não era a ideal mas, afinal, a vida é assim mesmo. O interessante é que C'est La Vie é mais percebida na literatura inglesa do que na literatura francesa.

**Déjà Vu**

Esta é mais conhecida entre brasileiros. A expressão francesa Déjà Vu é traduzida literalmente como "já visto". Reflete aquela costumeira sensação de já termos visto algo, estado em determinado lugar ou vivenciado uma certa situação no passado.

**Conclusão**

Pode ser uma lista de expressões estrangeiras interessante, mas está anos-luz de ser completa. Há diversos outros termos que podem ser utilizados de forma inteligente em contos e romances, tais como "cogito ergo sum", "tete-a-tete", "de visu", além de outras. Se conhece outras expressões interessantes, e sua aplicação na literatura, compartilhe nos comentários abaixo. Assim, poderemos estabelecer uma espécie de quid pro quo.


	19. Chapter 19

4 Formas de Saber Se Meu Projeto Literário é Um Lixo

Ah, aquele sublime momento em que você precisa despir-se de qualquer autopiedade e destruir **projetos literários** que jamais deveriam ter existido.

Todos os bons escritores já foram escritores ruins (e até péssimos escritores). Com a prática, talento e aplicação de alguns princípios desenvolveram-se em exímios autores capazes de deixar você e eu cheios de inveja. Abençoado o momento em que cruzamos o portal, e deixamos de ser autores risíveis para sermos escritores respeitáveis.

O grande desafio é saber se já cruzamos esta linha divisória. Na dúvida se ainda é um escritor patético ou um já transmutado autor genial, a pessoa acumula projetos literários sem saber se devem ser reavaliados ou descartados.

Assim, pergunte-se: como saber se o manuscrito que guardo na última gaveta da escrivaninha deve ser aproveitado ou simplesmente jogado no lixo?

Vamos analisar 4 sinais que indicam se nossos projetos literários ainda merecem uma chance de existir ou se já passou da hora de virarem cinzas.

**Você Sente Náuseas ao Ler o Que Escreveu**

Ok, pode não chegar a tanto, mas sabe aquela pontada de embaraço que às vezes sentimos quando lemos um texto antigo? Entenda: não estou falando da frustração diante de uma obra que você sabe que pode ser melhor. Esta autocrítica é importante para melhorar uma obra e criar livros mais interessantes. Estou me referindo à vergonha por ter sido capaz de escrever aquilo que está próximo de uma abominação. Se acredita que seu trabalho é realmente horrível, estando além de salvação, independentemente dos reparos que possam ser realizados, talvez você devesse confiar no seu instinto. Não estou dizendo que esta avaliação sempre será confiável, mas no mínimo, deve ser usada como critério inicial para determinar se o projeto literário deve ou não ir para a privada.

**O Projeto Piora Após Uma Pausa**

Há projetos que exigem demais de nós, devido sua complexidade e intensidade. Nestes casos, é importante "dar um tempo" para que possamos respirar e recobrar novo fôlego. De modo geral, quando retomamos o trabalho após esta pausa, costumamos ser menos críticos. Aquilo que era "ruim" passa a ser "suportável". O que era "suportável" pode até mesmo se tornar "bem legalzinho". Isto também acontece com muitos relacionamentos humanos – a distância faz percebermos certos valores que nossa visão torpe não notava.

No entanto, se após uma pausa (dias, semanas, meses) você reler sua obra e ela parecer ainda pior… você tem picador de papel por aí? O botão "Delete Para Sempre e Nunca Mais Me Importune" também serve.

**Os Elogios Que Recebe São Suspeitos**

Os leitores tem um verdadeiro dicionário de opções para definir um livro ou um texto. E em meio a este manancial de palavras, podem escolher aquelas que dizem que nossa obra literária é terrível, sem ao menos usar palavras ofensivas. Cabe ao escritor perceber o que estes "elogios" querem realmente dizer.

Um dos termos mais corriqueiros para definir um texto pobre é a palavra "interessante". Você posta um artigo em seu blog literário, e recebe alguns comentários. E entre eles, diversos "interessante". _Bééééé_… (sinal de alerta indicando perigo na fábrica).

É evidente que receber ocasionalmente um ou outro "interessante" faz parte do ofício. Shakespeare também já foi _elogiado_ assim. No entanto, quando diversos leitores utilizam estas palavras para definir um texto seu, muitas vezes descrevendo-a com apenas uma palavra, seu alarme deve começar a soar.

O escritor medíocre não consegue perceber as entrelinhas e pode fatalmente suspirar de encanto diante de um elogio que não passa de uma crítica disfarçada.

**O Protagonista é Intragável**

Sua personagem principal é sua maior aliada em **escrever um bom livro**. No entanto, se ela deixa a desejar, tenha a certeza de que ela irá sabotá-lo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você perceberá que todo este tempo estava criando uma cobra que não perderia qualquer oportunidade em trai-lo. Ainda que seu projeto possua outros elementos atraentes, como uma boa narrativa, se o protagonista for intragável não há qualquer possibilidade do livro se tornar uma boa obra.

Há alternativas viáveis para corrigir este problema. Fazer mudanças abruptas na personalidade da personagem é uma delas. Eliminá-la por completo e dar vida a outro protagonista, é uma outra possibilidade. Agora, se sinceramente acredita que estas duas opções são inviáveis, então, é hora de desistir do trabalho e começar outro projeto do zero.


	20. Chapter 20

Como Vencer os "Brancos" (Bloqueios) ao Escrever

27 respostas

Ao escrever um romance, um artigo jornalístico, ou mesmo uma simples crônica ou poesia, você se depara com o famoso "branco". Fantasmagórico, ele se coloca em sua frente com um sorriso cínico, impedindo-o de colocar no papel todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos. É o **bloqueio dos escritores**. Uma súbita obstrução durante o processo de escrever.

Existem diversos meios para lidar com os bloqueios. Você notará que alguns complementam outros, e podem ser tentados em conjunto. Outros, por outro lado, até parecem se contradizer. Desta forma, veja qual é o melhor para ser colocado em prática de acordo com suas necessidades.

**Mande Seu Inconsciente Pastar**

Muitos bloqueios acontecem por causa de uma voz no inconsciente nos dizendo que aquilo que estamos criando não é tão bom quanto deveria. Às vezes, somos pressionados pelo inconsciente para criarmos algo que possa acrescentar algo à humanidade. Um passo importante para se livrar desta obstrução é se conscientizar que você deve escrever não como uma forma de beneficiar o mundo, mas simplesmente porque acha isso divertido. Se por acaso a escrita acrescentar algo ao mundo, ótimo. Mas não se deixe levar pela ideia de que esta é a sua obrigação. Proponha-se simplesmente escrever e se divertir.

**Escreva Qualquer Coisa**

Um dos recursos para vencer os bloqueios é escrever. Ainda que seja uma bobagem capaz de lhe causar vergonha. Ou seja, pode ser algo tão tosco quanto: "A formiga sentiu vontade encarar um jato de discórdia. E de tanto querer, bateu um papo com a borboleta". Se não quiser escrever algo tão estúpido, ao menos, tente descrever algo ao seu redor, ou quem sabe, o sonho da última noite. Deixe de lado a criatividade. Simplesmente, concentre-se em colocar as ferramentas nas mãos dos seus neurônios e dar a incisiva ordem: "Ao trabalho, cambada".

**Simplifique a Tarefa**

Procure simplificar a tarefa da escrita. Ao invés de pensar no romance ou em um capítulo como um todo, pense apenas em um parágrafo. Se for abordado pelo "branco" ao escrever, reserve um dia inteiro para redigir apenas um parágrafo. Pense sobre ele. Medite. Esboce. Mark Twain disse uma vez que o segredo para começar a escrever, especialmente quando diante de bloqueios, é transformar tarefas esmagadoramente complexas em pequenas tarefas gerenciáveis. Em seguida, é preciso dar o passo adicional: começar.

**Mude o Foco Narrativo**

Escrever sobre a coisa errada também oferece uma imensa dificuldade para nossa criatividade. Se estiver produzindo um romance medieval, talvez seja hora de deixar isso de lado e produzir algo como um romance policial ou talvez um suspense. Varie seu foco narrativo. Pode ser que sua criatividade esteja simplesmente fazendo birra porque quer colocar para fora outras ideias.

**Interrompa Quando Souber o Que Vem a Seguir**

Esta é uma tática pouco usual, mas extremamente eficiente. Ao escrever seus textos, pare sempre que você souber o que vem logo a seguir. Não deixe para interromper sua escrita somente quando as ideias e a inspiração se esgotarem. Por que agir assim? Porque se parar em um momento em que sabe o que vem a seguir, no próximo dia, você não terá bloqueios ao iniciar o processo da escrita, visto que você já sabe sobre o que escrever. E quando começar a escrever, as ideias começarão a se desenrolar ao ponto de você reduzir as possibilidades do "branco". Repita o processo todos os dias, e diminuirá consideravelmente seus bloqueios como escritor.

**Escreva Para Alguém Próximo e Nada Crítico**

Se enfrentar bloqueios ao escrever seus romances e artigos, esqueça seu público-alvo e seu editor. Escreva como se estivesse redigindo para alguém que lhe seja bastante próximo e que não seja exigente, nem crítico. Pode ser sua mãe, sua tia, seu vizinho. Imagine que somente esta pessoa irá ler seu texto. Para enganar seu inconsciente (olha o sacana aí de novo), pode até começar seus capítulos com: _"Querida irmãzinha…"_ ou qualquer outra pessoa que tenha escolhido. Este recurso ajuda a tirar alguns quilos de peso de nossos ombros, tornando a escrita mais promissora e natural.

**Conclusão**

Os recursos para se livrar de **bloqueios ao escrever** um livro ou artigo são inúmeros. Há quem prefira ouvir uma música, fazer uma caminhada, comer chocolate ou ir a uma festa. Na maioria dos casos, é preciso abrir espaço para que a criatividade consiga se alongar e mostrar do que é capaz. E independentemente de quais sejam os métodos utilizados, todos eles precisam ser temperados com uma boa dose de paciência. Assim, não tenha medo e nem desanime diante dos seus bloqueios – você não está sozinho.

Se tiver algum método interessante para **vencer os "brancos" durante a escrita**, compartilhe nos comentários abaixo.


	21. Chapter 21

Escreva de Madrugada

24 respostas

São 4h00 da manhã. A casa está mergulhada em silêncio. Não há o som da TV ricocheteando nas paredes tênues, nenhuma música serpenteando os cômodos, nenhuma conversa para distrair a atenção. Há apenas a emissão de uma única voz: a voz em minha cabeça. Voz tagarela, não se cala. Ela e o silêncio – o ambiente perfeito.

Quando escrevemos, estamos conversando com a voz em nossas cabeças. Esta voz, por sua vez, comunica-se através de nossas mãos, escrevendo no papel ou digitando no teclado. Quanto maiores os ruídos ao nosso redor, mais difícil escutá-la. Uma voz tímida que não costuma falar na presença de outros.

Para muitos escritores, as primeiras horas da manhã sempre foi o momento perfeito para escrever suas crônicas narrativas e romances. Antes que os familiares acordem, antes que as crianças saltem da cama em sua algazarra matinal, antes que os carros comecem a destruir a paz com seus motores alguma coisa ponto zero.

Qual o melhor horário para escrever? Obviamente, isto irá variar de escritor para escritor. Há quem ache o silêncio atordoante e uma ameaça à criatividade, embora estes sejam muitíssimos raros. Outros, como eu, preferem o silêncio aconchegante da madrugada. Suas vantagens são convidativas demais para serem desconsideradas.

**Qual a Vantagem em Escrever de Madrugada?**

Não é apenas o silêncio, mas a possibilidade muito remota, quase nula, de que alguém ou algo irá nos interromper. Recados, telefonemas, obrigações, uma visita inesperada. Estas atividades costumam dormir junto com seus promotores. Durante as madrugadas, somos senhores do silêncio. E não há nada no mundo que nos obrigue a parar e adiar a escrita. Afinal, todas as obrigações e imprevistos também estão dormindo.

**Dicas Para Escrever de Madrugada**

Entre os escritores que fazem da madrugada sua aliada para produzir suas obras-primas, encontram-se dois grupos: os que dormem tarde, e os que acordam mais cedo. Pessoalmente, acredito que acordar mais cedo seja mais produtivo. Sua mente está descansada e a produtividade tende a ser maior.

Portanto, para aqueles que encontram disposição em acordar uma ou duas horas mais cedo para escrever seus romances ou ainda algumas crônicas pequenas, aqui seguem algumas dicas para tornar estas horas altamente férteis.

* Planejamento: Não acorde pela manhã sem saber o que irá escrever. Isto é péssimo e revela falta de estratégia no seu ofício como escritor. Para não ficar diante do computador durante vários minutos sem ter ideia sobre o que irá escrever, faça um planejamento na noite anterior. Dormir com um plano de escrita já estipulado ajudará também seu subconsciente a trabalhar em seu favor, enquanto você dorme.

Pode ser que você precise fazer alguma pesquisa antes de escrever. Por exemplo, talvez você esteja escrevendo um thriller médico e precisará de algumas informações médicas para o seu romance. Se assim for, não deixe para realizar esta pesquisa durante a madrugada. Lembre-se: este horário deve ser reservado apenas para escrever. Qualquer pesquisa deve ser feita no dia anterior.

* Não verifique o e-mail: Esta é parte mais difícil. Normalmente, somos invadidos pela tentação de verificar a caixa de e-mail logo pela manhã. Não faça isso ou estará colocando uma corda no pescoço de sua produtividade. Mantenha aberto apenas o seu editor de texto. Resista à tentação.

Obviamente, isto inclui não abrir o navegador para qualquer outra finalidade que não esteja relacionado diretamente com seus textos. Acredite: isto se chama disciplina, e ela pode (e deve) ser conquistada com a prática.

* Deixe o editor de textos já aberto: Se for possível, na noite anterior, abra o editor de texto, coloque o título do que irá escrever, e deixe abertas quaisquer notas de pesquisa que tenha realizado. Você poderá colocar o computador ou notebook em hibernação. Quando se sentar diante dele e der o primeiro clique, tudo estará pronto para você começar a produzir.

* Comece com um esboço: O fantasma de muitos escritores: quando a tela em branco fica te encarando, salivando e com um olhar doentio, o processo criativo costuma sofrer um impacto. Por isso, escreva pequenas notas antes de iniciar a escrita propriamente dita. Isto colocará seus dedos e cérebro em movimento. Em alguns minutos, você verá que o processo começa a se tornar automatizado, e as palavras vão formando frases e parágrafos que, por sua vez, passarão a ocupar páginas inteiras.

* Agende outras atividades: Se precisar realmente acessar a internet ou verificar um e-mail, faça isso depois de um certo período de trabalho. Por exemplo, você poderá estabelecer uma regra de que irá ler seus e-mails somente após escrever durante uma hora. Estabeleça estas regras, apegue-se a elas, e premie-se somente quando cumpri-las. Isto se chama profissionalismo, parceiro.

**Conclusão**

Muitos escritores se sentem "travados" em seu **processo criativo**. No entanto, grande parte do problema pode residir no horário escolhido para escrever. Se este é o seu caso, faça uma análise de sua rotina. Se perceber que há muitas coisas interferindo em seu ofício como escritor, experimente levantar mais cedo e **escrever durante a madrugada**. Talvez descubra que esta simples alteração em sua rotina será todo o necessário para arrombar as portas de sua criatividade e despejar um manancial de tramas e personagens sobre o papel que até mesmo você ficará surpreso.

E o que você acha? Qual seu horário favorito para escrever?


	22. Chapter 22

Escreva Todos os Dias

16 respostas

Como ser um escritor? Como desenvolver a criatividade? Um exercício vital para isso é escrever todos os dias

Um dos segredos para se alcançar bons resultados como um escritor é ser prolífero. Em outras palavras, o escritor precisa ser marcado pela abundante inventividade e produtividade. Resumidamente, isto significa escrever todos os dias.

Para muitos, isto é um desafio gigantesco. Daqueles capazes de nos fazer esconder, trêmulos, debaixo da cama. Mas há formas de conseguir superar estes desafios de uma forma que sua criatividade possa ganhar o seu merecido espaço. Como ser um escritor? Dica importantíssima: Escreva todos os dias.

Desafie-se a Escrever Mais

O primeiro segredo para escrever todos os dias é morder mais do que pode mastigar. Você precisa se comprometer a escrever mais do que está habituado. Isto não significa que a qualidade de sua escrita precise ser sacrificada. Mas você talvez precisa dar passos mais largos do que está habituado. Por que isso é importante? Porque, como bons e frágeis seres humanos, somos muitas vezes nocauteados pelo nosso medo, e ele nos faz atribuir limites muito mais restritivos do que nossa produtividade é capaz. Em outras palavras, não dá para confiar em si mesmo. Sabe esta voz em sua mente, dizendo: "Basta, cara! Esse é o seu máximo"? Acredite: é uma tremenda de uma sacana mentirosa. Se você acha que pode produzir tanto por dia, pode acreditar, você é capaz de produzir um pouco mais.

Então, desafie-se. E comprometa-se a escrever mais do que está habituado. Você precisa testar seus limites. E acredito que irá se surpreender com sua capacidade e produtividade.

Use Todos as Ferramentas Para Escrever

Um dos segredos para conseguir escrever todos os dias é explorar todos os mecanismos para isso. Se você escreve apenas no computador, isto pode limitá-lo de forma considerável – sempre que estiver longe do computador, sua produtividade vem a zero. Algemas nas mãos, algemas no cérebro. Por isso, parceiro, arregace as mangas e explore outras formas para expelir sua criatividade: escreva no computador, em seu_tablet_, no caderno, no papel de pão respingado de margarina em cima de sua mesa.

Não Seja Refém da Inspiração

Inspiração é algo que ajuda muito, mas não dependa disso para escrever. Muitos escritores permitem-se travar enquanto não descobrem como encontrar inspiração. Porém, se não se sentir inspirado, escreva ainda assim. Escreva sobre qualquer coisa, ainda que seja apenas uma descrição do que há ao seu redor, ou de como a falta de assunto te deixa com os nervos à flor da pele. Todas as circunstâncias e experiências em sua vida são peças potenciais como tópicos para seus textos e livros.

Isso não significa escrever muito; o que quero dizer é: escreva com frequência. É melhor escrever dez minutos por dia, do que escrever durante uma hora, todos os domingos. Ninguém espera perder 10 quilos em um único dia, na academia. A ideia é a frequência. E depois disso usar de disciplina para que isso seja feito com persistência.

Reescreva Velhos Textos

Será que não consegue achar algum caderno fedendo a mofo dentro do seu guarda-roupa? _(apenas entre nós, eu tenho alguns, já com as folhas amarelo-esverdeadas)._ Será que não há uma pasta em seu computador que armazena alguns textos que começou anos atrás, antes que fossem rendidos pelas intempéries da vida? Há escritores que encontram matéria-prima até mesmo em e-mails trocados com amigos. Isto não significa se curvar ante à falta de inspiração, mas polir pequenas obras-primas que foram injustamente esquecidas, e que só precisam de algumas mudanças para se tornarem devidamente apresentáveis.

Comece Agora

Este é um dos melhores conselhos. O grande inimigo da aplicação de qualquer dica como as apresentadas neste blog é pensar: "Vou começar amanhã". Corta essa! Não estamos falando de regime. E nem de um novo passatempo. É preciso deixar de encarar escrever um livro como um hobby que fazemos nas horas de folga – escrever precisa ser um hábito. Uma essência. Um elixir. Inspire letras, expire palavras, respire frases.

Há algum projeto que você está adiando? Um ou alguns romances em ebook, um livro de contos e crônicas, ou mesmo um livro de poemas? Não espere até amanhã. Comece agora. Ou seu ânimo acabará ficando amarelo-esverdeadas como as páginas dos meus cadernos de poesia.

Conclusão

Não encare escrever como um passatempo. Esta deve ser sua tarefa, sua disciplina.

Como acontece com a maioria das habilidades de nossa vida, quanto mais você pratica, mais fácil fica.Ser produtivo é uma questão de disciplina. O corpo precisa de tempo para cicatrizar. Os músculos precisam de tempo para se desenvolver. E podemos dizer o mesmo sobre essa massa fascinante que se desenvolve dentro de nosso crânio.

Com o passar dos dias e meses, a dura tarefa se tornará uma prazerosa rotina. E logo você vai ver que escrever não é mais o desafio. E sim, a grande solução.


	23. Chapter 23

7 Dicas Para Fazer Sua Autobiografia

**Escrever a autobiografia é um processo mais fácil do que muitos imaginam. Tão fácil que qualquer um pode escrever a sua – especialmente se já tem uma quantidade significativa de primaveras vividas**

59 respostas

Escrever minha biografia? De imediato, a ideia pode ser desestimulante para muitos. E se você passou metade da sua vida monótona em uma ilha deserta? Bem, se este é o caso, então você já deu um enorme passo para escrever um best-seller. O que quero dizer é que não há situações que sejam desinteressantes. Boa memória, pesquisa, criatividade e o uso inteligente das palavras são todos os elementos que você precisa para**fazer a autobiografia** que emocionará parentes, amigos e, quem sabe, ilustres desconhecidos.

Assim, vejamos algumas dicas que poderão orientá-lo ao escrever a sua autobiografia.

**Encare Sua História de um Ponto de Vista Positivo**

Você deve partir da ideia inicial de que sua história pode ser muito mais interessante do que imagina. Sua avaliação inicial sobre o impacto de sua biografia sobre outros pode ser falha. Embora talvez você imagine que sua vida seja um manancial de normalidades enfadonhas, temperada com uma monotonia de dar nó no estômago, você perceberá que os acontecimentos que envolvem sua vida são bastante singulares.

**Seja Organizado**

Sua biografia deve conter a estrutura básica de qualquer ensaio: você precisa de uma introdução, uma série de parágrafos para discorrer sua vida, e uma conclusão. Neste pacote, você precisa abranger local e eventos relacionados ao seu nascimento, uma visão ampla de sua personalidade, detalhes que contribuíram para moldar sua personalidade e o rumo de sua vida, e assim por diante.

Por isso, comece com um esboço para ordenar suas ideias. Isto o ajudará a evitar escrever demasiadamente sobre algum aspecto de sua trajetória, e deixar de lado algo que merece a devida atenção. Por isso, reserve não mais do que um ou dois parágrafos para abordar os eventos. Usar duas páginas apenas para descrever seu primeiro beijo é torturar seus leitores.

**Pesquise Sua Vida**

O tempero de uma autobiografia pode estar nos pequenos acontecimentos e situações. Você precisa fazer com que a história de sua vida seja uma narrativa interessante. E o interessante pode estar oculto nos detalhes.

Por isso, o passo inicial é fazer uma pesquisa detalhada sobre sua vida. Este exame minucioso irá revelar experiências notáveis que lhe servirão de base para construir a narrativa ao redor.

Evidentemente, você deve ser honesto naquilo que relatar, se sua narrativa há de ser realmente uma autobiografia, ou somente um romance inspirado em fatos reais.

**Analise Sua Vida do Ponto de Vista de um Estranho**

Imagine que um estranho acaba de lhe conhecer. Que perguntas ele faria? Se você tivesse passado alguns anos em uma ilha deserta, como mencionado na introdução, provavelmente ele desejaria saber como você foi parar lá, se a ilha era realmente deserta, se havia animais selvagens, como você conseguia água e comida para sobreviver, como era a rotina, etc. A partir destas perguntas, você terá um modelo desenhado em sua mente (e papel) sobre o que precisa abordar ao longo das páginas. A visão de alguém de fora lhe permitirá identificar detalhes que podem escapar de sua análise, e que desempenham uma notável atribuição no montante.

Além disso, esquadrinhar sua vida do ponto de vista de um estranho ajudará a decidir o quanto de sua intimidade e particularidades você está disposto a revelar. Se há algo pessoal demais ou que seja desconfortável para outros lerem, esta análise o ajudará a identificar.

Uma autobiografia não é o tipo de literatura que utilizamos para agradar leitores. Pode parecer egoísta, mas você precisa escrever somente aquilo que lhe agrada e que não lhe causará qualquer tipo de problema ou embaraço futuro. Isto inclui não mencionar situações envolvendo outras pessoas que venham a atrair uma atenção negativa sobre elas.

**Começar Pelo Começo**

Pode ser tentador começar a **escrever sua autobiografia** com algo como: _"Nasci na cidade tal, em tal ano…"_. Mas é evidente que sua história não começa aí. Ela tem seu princípio muito antes, nos eventos que fizeram com que seus pais estivessem em tal lugar, por ocasião de seu nascimento. É melhor fazer uma pesquisa com seus familiares para determinar melhor os eventos que fizeram com que este ou aquele lugar se tornasse o palco que anunciou sua presença única e inigualável para a humanidade.

**O Que Incluir**

Ao escrever sobre sua infância, procure descobrir singularidades que tornarão sua narrativa interessante. Por exemplo, pode ser que imagine que uma infância no interior não tenha nada de atraente. No entanto, descrever como as crianças da época nunca tinham visto um carro, desconheciam determinado alimento tão comum em nossos dias, ou descrever outras características ímpares da época pode ser o elemento que prenderá a atenção dos seus leitores.

Precisa de mais ideias? Há algum evento que se coloca como destacado em sua trajetória? Você já andou de limusine, em um carro de polícia, em um teleférico? Como foi sua experiência em um primeiro voo de avião, ou primeiro passeio a cavalo? Aquilo que talvez tenha um semblante banal, pode carregar beleza ou mesmo bom humor suficientes para manter a atenção daqueles que irão ler sua autobiografia.

**Escreva Sua Autobiografia Como Se Fosse um Romance**

Não narre sua história como se ela fosse uma tosca redação a ser escrita durante os anos escolares, apenas para garantir uma nota. Explore o vocabulário, crie suspense, evoque a emoção.

Por exemplo, uma narrativa crua de sua autobiografia poderia começar assim:

"_Nasci em São Paulo durante os anos 40, uma época marcada pelas incertezas econômicas. Meus pais haviam chegado da Polônia nesta época, fugidos da perseguição nazista que ocorreu no país. No Brasil, encontraram um pouco da tranquilidade que sonhavam dar para os 3 filhos, incluindo eu"_.

Como as letras, palavras e vocabulário podem ajudá-lo a construir algo mais intenso, como se fosse um romance?

"_No dia em que meu pai viu uma temível Walther P38 apontada para sua cabeça, ele fechou os olhos e pediu a Deus: 'Se deixar meus miolos escaparem ilesos desta, juro que fugirei daqui com minha família'. Não sei se Deus ouviu a oração de papai, mas o soldado simplesmente abaixou a arma e xingou qualquer coisa em alemão. Papai nunca ficou tão feliz em ouvir um xingamento como naquele dia"_.

Se um evento especialmente importante integrar sua autobiografia, poderá usar este elemento logo na introdução. No entanto, ele deve ser usado apenas para fisgar a atenção dos leitores, deixando para dar maiores detalhes no decorrer da narrativa. Isto contribuirá para a criação e manutenção do suspense.

**Conclusão**

Eu percebo que a maioria das pessoas são melhores escritores do que imaginam ser. E posso imaginar que isto se aplica a você também.

O grande truque de **fazer uma autobiografia** é se divertir com o processo. Suas preciosas memórias e aventuras da vida real podem ser perduradas por um bom tempo, se forem devidamente documentadas. Portanto, tente abraçar a escrita de sua biografia com paixão, e logo você descobrirá a alegria monumental de registrar suas memórias em seu próprio estilo literário interessante e original.


	24. Chapter 24

Como Revisar Um Texto, Livro ou Artigo Jornalístico

17 respostas

**Após escrever um livro ou crônica, ou mesmo após escrever o artigo para um jornal, chega o momento de revisar o texto. Como fazer uma revisão de qualidade?**

Lapidar o próprio trabalho, dar formas a sua escrita, conferir suavidade às ideias outrora desajeitadas. A tarefa de revisar um texto e tornar sua mensagem clara e convincente, capaz de impressionar seus leitores, é algo que exige tempo e disciplina. Para muitos escritores, esta tarefa é reconfortante – a melhor parte do ato de escrever. Para outros, é o grande pesadelo – o momento em que o escritor sai de sua área de entusiasmo, e se depara com seus temíveis erros, falhas tão acentuadas que, em sua rígida opinião, são capazes de estrangular seu desejo de prosseguir.

**Revisar é Necessário**

Se você está terminando de **escrever um romance**, um conto ou mesmo um artigo para um jornal, a revisão é absolutamente necessária. Revisar não significa apenas corrigir erros, mas aperfeiçoar aquilo que já está bom. Muitas ideias parecem soar com perfeição em um primeiro momento, mas talvez sejam incompreensíveis para a maioria dos seus leitores. A revisão pode ajudar a identificar esses "pontos cegos", onde palavras confusas acabam manchando a mensagem ao invés de elucidá-la.

**Como Revisar um Texto**

Para **revisar um texto** ou livro é necessário conhecer e trilhar os processos para isso. Pessoalmente, gosto de revisar um texto somente após terminá-lo – independentemente de quão longo ele seja. Disciplina. Uma tarefa de cada vez. Primeiro escrever. Depois reescrever. Mas há outras regras que podem ser estabelecidas e seguidas para que a tarefa de revisar um livro ou texto seja mais convidativa para você.

**Antes de Revisar, Distancie-se do Seu Trabalho**

Após completar seu texto, crie uma distância física e emocional dele. Diga para ele: "vamos dar um tempo", e siga sua vida. De preferência, no dia seguinte, retome o que escreveu e perceberá que irá enxergá-lo sob uma nova ótica. As frases desnecessárias irão saltar aos seus olhos, as ideias confusas lhe acenarão, como que dizendo: "ninguém me entende".

Aqui cabe uma palavra de cautela: ao perceber seus erros, você precisa sentir-se realizado, e não descontente. Afinal, pior seria se você se deparasse com um texto ruim e o julgasse de uma qualidade impecável. A capacidade de encontrar erros em seus livros é uma qualidade que você precisa prezar – sem ela, seus textos estarão fadados a ser um amontoados de ideias ridículas e confusas.

**Imprima Seu Trabalho**

A maioria das pessoas que irão avaliar o seu livro o farão em uma versão impressa. A maior parte das editoras exigem que os originais sejam enviados somente em formato impresso para avaliação (nunca em formato eletrônico). Desta forma, você precisa ler seu livro da mesma forma como os olhos críticos dos editores o farão.

Além disso, não há como negar: o formato impresso carrega uma realidade que transcende o eletrônico. Pode até parecer um conceito irrealista, mas a grande verdade é que os olhos percebem saliências em um texto impresso que são despercebidas quando na tela do computador.

Portanto, ao **revisar seus textos**, sempre imprima-os. Sempre. Depois, pegue uma caneta vermelha e comece o processo de lapidação que é uma parte altamente divertida do processo de criação.

**Leia em Voz Alta**

Se ler o texto em voz alta durante o processo de revisão for automático para você, ótimo. Se não, está na hora de criar este hábito. Ouvir a sintaxe escrita é uma excelente maneira de identificar aquilo que não "soa" bem. A mensagem escrita precisa fluir suavemente em seus ouvidos, para conseguir fluir na mente e no coração dos seus leitores.

**Revise a Revisão – Mas Não Seja um Lunático**

Imagino que este processo você já faça naturalmente. Com base nas respostas e e-mails que tenho recebido, "revisar a revisão" não é uma solução para muitos escritores, e sim o grande problema. Isto porque alguns perdem o limite do aceitável e entram em um _loop_ infinito, sempre revisando, e revisando, e revisando.

Tenha em mente que revisar é necessário. Depois que você realizou as alterações, precisará verificar se elas contribuem para a fluência do texto. E vai perceber que algumas poucas mudanças ainda precisam ser realizadas, no entanto, em número menor do que a vez anterior.

Pense da seguinte maneira: você revisa um texto pela primeira vez, e realiza 30 mudanças. Na segunda vez, realiza 10 mudanças. Então, decide fazer mais uma revisão, e nesta última, realiza 15 mudanças… pode parar. Algo está errado. Se o número de mudanças foi maior na última vez, então significa que suas revisões estão estragando o texto, ao invés de melhorá-lo. Siga isso como regra: se a quantidade de pontos corrigidos não estiver diminuindo consideravelmente entre uma revisão e outra, é hora de parar.

De modo geral, um texto precisa ser revisado apenas duas ou três vezes. Se continuar revisando até considerar o texto perfeito, ok, esteja certo de que você vai levar seu livro incompleto para o caixão. A perfeição está a anos-luz de nós. Somos criaturas oscilantes. O que achamos belo hoje, pode soar piegas amanhã. Eu posso estar apaixonado agora e escrever: _"O lindo Sol perpetuava sua luz em tua pele"_. Mas uma decepção amorosa, logo mais a noite, me fará reescrever a mesma linha como: _"O Sol esbofeteava sua luz em tua pele"_. Somos impactados a cada minuto por novos fatos e emoções. E isto molda nossos gostos e personalidade. A essência continua a mesma, mas os detalhes de nosso ser são afetados. E são esses detalhes alterados que fazem com que interminavelmente achemos que o livro "ainda não está bom".

Você não precisa escrever o livro perfeito. Você precisa ter autodisciplina (ou uma camisa de força) para saber quando deve parar.

**Conclusão**

Para aqueles que se apegam demasiadamente a cada frase construída, o grande desafio é assumir um lado impiedoso e cortar sem piedade o desnecessário. Independentemente se este é o seu caso ou não, a capacidade de editar seus próprios livros é uma habilidade difícil de desenvolver, mas é um processo essencial para escritores e jornalistas. Como escrever um livro é a pergunta inicial. **Como fazer a revisão** é a forma de garantir que você esteja sempre progredindo, e embelezando ainda mais aquilo que sua natureza criativa foi capaz de desenvolver.


	25. Chapter 25

Como o Medo Pode Ajudá-lo a Escrever Melhor

47 respostas

**Escritores costumam ser atormentados por medos e dúvidas. Como estes sentimentos podem ser controlados e transformados em aliados para se escrever melhor?**

Ser um escritor significa viver com medo. Será esta frase o resultado da covardia me esbofeteando? Na verdade, não! **Jovens escritores**, autores experientes, blogueiros, enfim… Todos vivemos com**medo de escrever**. A dúvida irritante que serpenteia nossas mentes, fazendo-nos criar um turbilhão de pensamentos como: sobre o que vou escrever? E se rejeitarem meus originais? E se rirem do meu "talento"? E se, na verdade, eu sou uma porcaria de escritor? Uma fraude risível? O que estou procurando ao escrever este post, afinal?

**Por Que Temos Medo de Escrever**

Ah, essas dúvidas podem te enlouquecer. Mas acredite no que vou lhe dizer: se vivemos com**medo de escrever**é exatamente porque_precisamos_escrever. Se aprender a dominar este medo, ele poderá se tornar uma poderosa ferramenta que irá ajudá-lo a expor seus pensamentos e desejos mais profundos. Você só precisa entender como o seu medo atua – após isto, ele poderá ajudá-lo a revelar e expor suas ideias.

A vida toda lhe ensinaram que o medo precisa ser evitado. Mas nem sempre deve ser assim. O medo é um grande aliado que pode nos manter longe de muitos problemas. Para muitos escritores, medo e dúvida são sinônimos. Seja sincero: quando você se senta na frente do computador para escrever um romance, é invadido por dúvidas tais quais as citadas no primeiro parágrafo? Ou quem sabe algo como:

E se eu não conseguir encontrar tempo para terminar este livro? Estou cansado de começar livros que nunca vou terminar…;

E se eu criar um enigma e não conseguir encontrar uma saída inteligente e plausível para ele?

E se eu descobrir que não sou tão talentoso quanto imaginava?

Eu acredito que você já viveu sob esta tensão. Uma tensão que te arrasta em direção ao ato de**escrever um livro**, como um desejo incontrolável, mas ao mesmo tempo, parece te repelir. Isto se dá porque você tem um forte desejo de escrever. Nós temos medo do que queremos. Como assim?

Se você me perguntar se tenho medo de pilotar um avião, eu direi que não. Na verdade, eu não tenho vontade (e muito menos planos) de um dia pilotar um avião. E exatamente por ser algo distante e irreal, pilotar um avião não se torna um medo para mim. Mas escrever é diferente. Eu quero escrever. Estou fazendo isso agora. E lá vem os pensamentos inquietantes: Será que vou conseguir terminar? Será que este post soará patético? Será…?

**Como Lidar Com as Dúvidas e o Medo de Escrever**

Agora, é tudo uma questão de escolha. Eu posso aceitar esses medos como desafios que precisam ser superados para se alcançar um objetivo. Ou então, posso deixá-los tornarem-se desculpas para adiar o trabalho que poderia me levar à realização dos meus desejos. Se fico com a primeira opção, então permitirei que meus medos me preparem para os desafios que o mundo real atirará em mim. Se fico com a segunda, bem, neste caso o medo também teve sua utilidade: testou minha determinação e me impediu de mergulhar em algo com o qual eu não estava suficientemente comprometido.

Desta forma, o medo ajuda a enxergar o que você realmente quer, ajuda a prepará-lo para os desafios que irá enfrentar, ao invés de simples e cegamente seguir os impulsos de um desejo mal orientado.

Não acho que o medo seja um problema. Mas acredito que o medo excessivo seja. Este sim pode lançar uma penumbra sobre o horizonte, ao invés de clarear as coisas. É importante que o medo seja seu aliado, e não o seu senhor. Coragem não significa não ter medo. Coragem é a decisão de prosseguir assim mesmo.

Mas como fazer isso? Como fazer do medo, seu aliado? Como fazer com que seu medo o ajude a**escrever melhor**?

**Conheça Seus Medos**

Você precisará colocar no papel quais são os seus grandes medos e, se possível, tentar subdividi-los em medos menores. Você não poderá fazer do medo seu aliado se não conhecê-lo. Então, pegue caneta e papel e escreva o mais detalhadamente possível quais são as dúvidas que pairam sobre sua cabeça na hora de começar a escrever um livro. Se preferir, pode usar o campo dos comentários abaixo para isso.

**Pense na Recompensa**

Pense na recompensa que você quer alcançar quando superar seus medos. Anote em detalhes o que irá alcançar e qual será sua sensação. Explore os detalhes. Seria algo como escrever dedicatórias nos livros de seus leitores? Contemplar milhares de visitas únicas em seu blog diariamente? Receber um encantador cheque com quatro ou cinco dígitos? Vá fundo nos seus desejos e coloque no papel o que você realmente deseja. Divirta-se com este passo!

**Estabeleça um Roteiro Para Sua Meta**

Releia o que escreveu no primeiro passo e defina quais são as medidas que você precisa tomar para alcançar seus objetivos. Esta é a forma como o medo e a insegurança podem, literalmente, fornecer-lhe um roteiro para sua meta. Se meu medo é receber críticas, eu posso começar um blog com um pseudônimo e ver qual será a reação dos leitores. Assim, posso desenvolver e praticar a arte de aceitar a crítica e crescer com isso.

Este é um processo interessante para deixarmos de pensar: _"Eu não vou conseguir terminar este livro"_ e substituir por algo como: _"Se eu seguir este roteiro, eu vou conseguir terminar meu livro"_.

**Escreva**

Após isso, comece a escrever. A medida que enfrentamos os medos e as dúvidas, e deixamos os obstáculos sob nossos chinelos, nossa coragem começa a ganhar força e passamos a estar melhores preparados para enfrentar desafios maiores.

E a melhor notícia é que, mesmo se você tentar e falhar, ainda assim, você teve uma conquista significativa. Você enfrentou seus medos, você deu o melhor de si. E, talvez, na próxima vez, você se sinta mais confiante e preparado.

Agora é a sua vez. Quais são os medos que lhe assombram quando você se senta na frente no computador? Como conseguiu superar suas dúvidas e inseguranças? Compartilhe sua resposta nos comentários abaixo para ajudar **novos autores** (e até os experientes) a aproveitar ao máximo o bom aliado que o medo pode ser.


	26. Chapter 26

5 Dicas Para Escrever um Texto Engraçado

10 respostas

**Aprender a ser engraçado me parece irreal. Mas há algumas dicas para ajudar aqueles que já possuem o gene "humor" a escrever textos engraçados**

Há muitos leitores que estão mais propensos a se apaixonar por um livro quando este revela trechos engraçados. Isso não significa necessariamente **escrever um livro de humor**. Porém, arrancar risadas dos leitores, ainda que vez por outra, pode ser uma excelente fórmula para conquistar admiradores fiéis.

**Aprender a Ser Engraçado? Como Assim?**

Arrisco dizer que ser engraçado é um dom. Por isso, a expressão _"aprender a ser engraçado"_ me parece incongruente. Digo isso porque acredito que a graça de algo está em sua espontaneidade. Quando tentamos ser engraçados, em muitos casos, soamos patéticos. E isto ocorre não somente quando escrevemos. Vai dizer que nunca teve um amigo que sempre quis ser o mais engraçado da roda, e sempre acabava despertando a animosidade dos demais?

Este é um grande problema: tentar ser engraçado sobrecarrega o cérebro com a necessidade de pensar em algo estranho e humorístico. Em muitos casos, esta não é a melhor abordagem, e pode resultar em criatividade bloqueada do escritor.

Por isso, muitos autores se orientam pela seguinte regra: não seja engraçado – simplesmente escreva a verdade de uma forma divertida. Lembre-se que a comédia deriva da verdade. Por isso, simplificar as coisas pode ser a melhor abordagem para **escrever um texto humorístico**.

Mas, ainda assim, se formos tentar estabelecer alguns critérios para sermos engraçados, talvez possamos partir das seguintes dicas e princípios.

**Escreva de Forma Simples**

Escreva de forma simples, como se estivesse enviando um e-mail bem humorado para um grande amigo. É preciso saber usar bem as palavras, mas cuidado para não soar acadêmico. Palavras muito apuradas e requintadas tiram a graça de um potencial **texto engraçado**.

**Escreva Sobre Situações Com as Quais as Pessoas se Identifiquem**

Um autor consegue ser engraçado simplesmente escrevendo sobre situações corriqueiras do nosso dia a dia, mas que ninguém (ou pouca gente) ousou comentar. Quanto menos explorado for o assunto corriqueiro, melhor será o impacto. Se alguém ler seu texto e pensar: _"Pior que é assim mesmo"_, as chances de você arrancar uma risada dele será muito maior. Assim, tentar escrever**crônicas engraçadas** sobre um mecânico de aviões atrapalhado com suas tarefas será extremamente desafiador, já que a maioria de nós não está familiarizada com esta rotina profissional. No entanto, um texto humorístico sobre a tensão psicológica em tentar lembrar sua senha, quando o caixa eletrônico avisa que o próximo erro resultará em cancelamento do acesso ao cartão, poderá encontrar leitores mais entusiasmados, que pensam: _"Pior que é assim mesmo"_.

**Escreva Sobre Coisas Irritantes**

Isso nos leva a uma outra regra que acho importante: escreva sobre coisas que lhe causam irritação. Pense um pouco sobre o texto utilizado pelos comediantes nos espetáculos de _stand-ups_. A vasta maioria comenta sobre assuntos corriqueiros e extremamente irritantes. A sua irritação pode ser um excelente termômetro para avaliar o potencial de um assunto se tornar uma boa crônica engraçada ou não.

**Vá Ao Extremo**

Muitos assuntos, por serem demasiadamente explorados, acabam perdendo um pouco de seu brilho humorístico. Se este é o caso, tente levar o tópico aos extremos. Se for escrever sobre uma personagem que precisa emagrecer, não fique passeando no plano geral. É melhor ser mais específico e exagerado. Por exemplo, escrever sobre uma personagem que tenta emagrecer sem precisar sair da frente do computador. Extremos costumam oferecer uma tendência maior ao cômico do que se apoiar apenas em clichês absolutos.

**Use Analogias**

Comparações, metáforas, analogias – diversos recursos e figuras de linguagem que podem ajudá-lo a tornar seu texto engraçado. Este tipo de recurso abre maiores oportunidades para arrancar o riso de um leitor. Ao invés de dizer: _"Ele caminhava lentamente"_, pode-se apelar para as figuras de linguagem e transformar isso em: _"Ele caminhava tão lentamente que mais parecia uma lesma com complexo de inferioridade"_ (tá, tá bom, não foi engraçado; aposto que você pode fazer melhor). A analogia absurda gera esta incompatibilidade entre os dois objetos de comparação. E é exatamente esta incompatibilidade que pode despertar o cômico naquilo que escrevemos.


	27. Chapter 27

4 Dicas Para Escrever de Forma Mais Simples

8 respostas

**Seus romances, crônicas e contos estão demasiadamente complexos? Veja algumas dicas para simplificar sua escrita e torná-la mais convidativa e compreensível para seus leitores**

Para estimular os leitores, fazê-los mergulhar de cabeça no enredo de um livro, é preciso considerar a linguagem utilizada. É necessário uma linguagem acessível, simples e natural, que flua de forma suave entre a mente e o coração. Para garantir a simplicidade dos seus textos é importante atentar para alguns detalhes. Vejamos o que precisa ser considerado ao **escrever um livro** de forma simples.

**A arte de ser natural**

A simplicidade é uma arte e precisa ser corretamente explorada. Isto não significa que você deva banalizar sua expressividade. Mas também não se deve apelar para um vocabulário tão requintado que obrigue o leitor a interromper a leitura diversas vezes para consultar um dicionário.

É importante evitar um estilo rebuscado que, em muitos casos, é utilizado tão somente para atrair a atenção para si mesmo. Isto gera uma artificialidade penosa. Assim, permita que seus leitores mergulhem em seus enredos, sem que haja a necessidade de saírem de lá com frequência para consultar um dicionário. Seja natural, e dê um pouco de descanso para o Aurélio.

**Se é Óbvio, Pode Ser Inútil**

A edição de um livro é a parte mais difícil para muitos escritores. Identificar o que é irrelevante e, consequentemente, digno de ser eliminado, pode causar um aperto no coração. Sentimentalismo à parte, a edição é a atividade crucial ao escrever um livro – o momento em que vamos lapidar o trabalho rudimentar e transformá-lo em uma obra de arte.

Lembre-se que o trecho de um livro não carrega em si, automática e naturalmente, o suspense. Um trecho potencialmente digno de gerar um suspense de tirar o fôlego de seus leitores, pode ser desperdiçado pelo uso excessivo e inapropriado de advérbios e adjetivos. Não estrague uma cena perfeita com palavras desnecessárias. E nesta mesma linha, fuja dos clichês.

**Informe Aos Poucos**

Ao descrever uma personagem, é preciso colocar os pés no freio. Não tente descrever tudo o que sabe sobre sua personagem em algumas poucas linhas. Ao**escrever um livro**, revele as saliências e profundezas de cada personagem aos poucos, ao longo de frases, parágrafos e capítulos. Isto dará aos leitores a oportunidade de saborear cada detalhe.

Releia seus livros, e veja se não há demasiados detalhes acumulados em uma única frase.

**Diferentes Ideias em Diferentes Frases**

Uma forma de simplificar a escrita é expressar diferentes ideias em frases diferentes. Considere uma frase assim:

"_Ela sabia o suficiente para incriminar o patético consultor, não precisando fazer nada mais do que entregar aquela pasta para a polícia, e depois assistir de camarote as viaturas cercando sua casa, levando aquele bastardo para a cadeia para, não poucos dias depois, sofrer nas mãos dos psicopatas que ali viviam"_.

Uau! Cansei só de escrever.

Assim, localize em seu livro frases muito longas, impregnadas de ideias, e tente reestruturá-las. Uma dica é localizar as vírgulas, e analisar se as ideias ficariam melhor expressas, utilizando ali um ponto final. Palavras tais como "que" também podem ser eliminadas e substituídas por pontos finais.

**Concluindo**

Certifique-se de aplicar estes conselhos somente após concluir o processo de escrita. Do contrário, o fluxo de sua criatividade poderá ser interrompido. Desabafe, despeje todas suas ideias e sentimentos no papel, sem maiores preocupações. Depois que terminar, esqueça o livro por algumas horas, talvez até mesmo dias. Após este período de "descanso", releia e refine. Talvez será o suficiente para tornar sua escrita muito mais simples e absorvível.


	28. Chapter 28

6 Segredos Que Escritores Experientes Não Admitem

36 respostas

**Conheça algumas das temíveis verdades enfrentadas até pelos escritores mais experientes, mas que eles dificilmente costumam admitir**

Escritores publicados não parecem ser deste mundo. Eles possuem uma aura diferente. Uma intensidade anormal. Parecem estar além dos problemas com que**jovens escritores** como eu e você nos deparamos no dia a dia. Seus livros fluem em perfeita emoção. Uma perfeição absoluta que chegamos ao ponto de imaginar ser humanamente impossível criar tamanha sublimidade.

De fato, são escritores reais. No entanto, esta percepção de que eles vivem em outra dimensão não corresponde à realidade. Todos escritores – em todos os níveis – possuem os mesmos desafios que eu e você.

Eles também possuem os seus segredos. Na verdade, seis temíveis segredos que todos os escritores conhecem, mas que nenhum de nós um dia irá ouvi-los admitir.

**Escrever é Difícil**

Existe um mito que permeia diversos segmentos da humanidade: o mito de que, se você é bom em alguma coisa, então, vai ser fácil produzir. A verdade, porém, é que escrever é algo muito difícil. Especialmente quando nos referimos a **começar a escrever**. Escritores experientes também se deparam com este pesadelo. Sentar-se diante de um computador, preparar-se para escrever e… nada.

Acredite: não há nada de errado com você. A paciência será sua grande aliada. Na verdade, na maioria dos casos, o início de qualquer obra é a parte mais complexa. Quando as ideias começarem a fluir, porém, a tendência é que o processo seguinte se torne mais automático e intuitivo.

**Todos Lutamos Contra a Procrastinação**

Todos nós procrastinamos. Este não é apenas o caso dos iniciantes. Já vi declarações de escritores experientes sobre sua luta para sentar e começar a escrever.

Muitos de nós estamos acostumados a escrever algumas crônicas ou **poemas**, anotados desleixadamente em pedaços de papel ou postagens em um blog – no entanto, quando chega o momento de começar um projeto de grande significado, como um livro de memórias ou um romance, entra em cena a procrastinação.

Existe ainda um tipo de procrastinação mais insidiosa: quando nos convencemos de que ainda não estamos prontos para iniciar determinado projeto. Com isso, acabamos tolhendo nossa genialidade, conspirando contra nós mesmos.

Há algo que você pensa em escrever e vem procrastinando há muito tempo? Então tome vergonhe na cara, pare de ler este blog e comece a escrever agora.

**Rascunhos Sempre São Uma Porcaria**

A única forma de escrever algo bom, é escrever primeiramente algo muito, muito ruim. Os primeiros projetos costumam ser infantis e tolos – mesmo para os escritores mais experientes. Como leitores, nós só temos acesso ao projeto final, devidamente lapidado. Não temos acesso aos esboços iniciais, falhos, vacilantes, execráveis. Mas acredite: estes rascunhos existem ou já existiram. Talvez estejam enfiados em uma gaveta, guardados em uma pasta do computador, ou mesmo queimados. De qualquer forma, suas sentenças desajeitadas e trechos dignos de causar vergonha ao escritor, foram devidamente escondidas do mundo.

**O Livro Nunca Está Bom**

A cada vez que você realiza a revisão de seu livro, encontra diversas partes que prefere reescrever. Exclui trechos, adiciona frases, reformula ideias. Leonardo da Vinci disse que a arte nunca está devidamente finalizada, somente abandonada.

É preciso aceitar que um romance é formado por pequenos fragmentos de ideias que juntamos para formar um enredo. Frases, parágrafos, capítulos – combinados e recombinados. Movimentados e expandidos. Por esta razão, temos esta sensação de que nosso trabalho está sempre inacabado, a sensação de que sempre há a possibilidade de ajustar um pouco mais. Em algum ponto, no entanto, precisamos abandonar o trabalho, ou ficaremos indefinidamente revisando as revisões revisadas.

Portanto, aceite este conselho: você nunca atingirá a perfeição. Sua obra só estará realmente completa e satisfatória quando ela tiver leitores.

**Escritores São Pessoas Estranhas**

Não tente fugir desta realidade: se você é um escritor (seja de **romances em ebook**, impressos ou um blog) você é um estranho. Pessoas normais não são escritoras. A vasta maioria das pessoas não gostam de escrever. Talvez leiam um ou dois livros por ano. Mas não dão vazão às suas ideias e traumas, não dão vida aos seus pensamentos por registrá-los por escrito.

Escrever é algo como uma obsessão. Pergunte a qualquer escritor e eles dirão que não conseguem imaginar a vida deles sem escrever. Eu certamente acho difícil imaginar minha vida sem colocar muitas de minhas experiências, anseios e pensamentos no papel.

Assim, aceite que você é um estranho, bizarro, ou como queira nominar isso. Aceite e se divirta com a ideia. O resto do mundo não poderá entendê-lo. Mas isso não poderia ser diferente, afinal, eles não são escritores.

**Os Livros Parecem Cada Vez Piores**

Eu sei, você já passou por isso: ao ler seu mais recente trabalho, chegou a conclusão de que ele não é tão bom quanto os anteriores. A maioria dos escritores passa por isso. A cada nova história, há aquela tensa sensação de que perdemos a faísca da criatividade, que o elixir da sensibilidade secou na fonte.

Estas dúvidas podem corroer a autoestima de qualquer um. São bastante destrutivas. Podem fazer com que um trabalho seja interrompido, privando futuros leitores de uma experiência maravilhosa.

A primeira coisa que você precisa ter em mente é que não há nada de errado com você, ao se deparar com estas dúvidas, com esta sensação de retrocesso. Provavelmente, seu escritor favorito passa ou já passou pelas mesmas experiências.

Em segundo lugar, quando for invadido por esta sensação de que já foi melhor, continue produzindo assim mesmo. Em outras palavras, aprenda a se ignorar. Esta voz em sua cabeça lhe perguntando: "Quem vai querer ler isso?" é uma voz idiota que não deve receber nenhum tipo de consideração de sua parte.

Talvez, e eu espero que sim, após ler este post você chegue à conclusão: eu não estou sozinho. E realmente não está.


	29. Chapter 29

COMO ESCREVER UM LIVRO INFANTIL

17 respostas

**Procura informações sobre como escrever um livro infantil passo a passo? Veja algumas dicas para escrever um livro voltado para crianças de diferentes faixas etárias**

Aquilo que uma criança lê, em grande parte, é responsável por moldar aspectos de sua personalidade, valores e preferências. Faz com que a imaginação da criança seja potencializada, abrindo até mesmo oportunidades para o desenvolvimento de sua criatividade. Por esta e outras razões, escrever um livro infantil é uma das mais gratificantes realizações de um escritor. E embora seja um fato desconhecido de grande parte dos novos escritores, o mercado dos livros infantis é um dos mais competitivos para se publicar.

Para quem está se perguntando **como escrever um livro infantil**, é preciso seguir alguns passos preliminares. Isto ajudará o escritor a se situar no que este competitivo mercado espera dele. Entre os aspectos a serem considerados, podemos citar os abaixo:

Familiarize-se com o mercado.

Escolha uma faixa etária para a qual escreverá.

Pesquise e leia livros infantis escritos para esta mesma faixa etária.

Passe tempo com as crianças, compreendendo sua linguagem, seu modo de enxergar as coisas ao redor.

Depois de escrever, peça a opinião (não, não para um adulto, mas para uma criança que você conhece). Se for uma criança pequena, leia para ela e veja como reage (entusiasmada ou entediada).

Este é apenas um resumo do passo a passo para escrever um livro para crianças. Cada um deles exigirá uma atenção mais detida para se encontrar respostas para todas suas dúvidas. Os próximos posts analisarão alguns aspectos mais detalhadamente. Por enquanto, vamos nos deter na faixa etária das crianças.

**Tipos de Livros Para Diferentes Faixas Etárias**

Quando se escreve para crianças, é importante ter em mente que dois ou três anos é uma diferença gigantesca. Isto quer dizer que escrever um livro para uma criança de 2 anos é bem diferente de escrever para uma de 5. Por isso, é importante definir claramente quem é seu público-alvo antes de iniciar o processo de escrita.

**Até 3 ou 4 anos:** As imagens desempenham um forte papel neste tipo de livros. Por exemplo, livros voltados para crianças que não sabem ler (quando se espera que um adulto faça a leitura para elas) dependem fortemente das imagens para desenvolvimento do enredo. Em geral, estes livros costumam ter poucas palavras, talvez umas 300. São livros que costumam apresentar a ideia de formas, números e cores para as crianças. Alguns podem até mesmo não ter palavras. A criatividade de autores e editoras faz com que alguns de tais livros tenham sons, diferentes texturas, e outros mecanismos para distrair a criança.

**5 e 6 anos:** A medida que a faixa etária aumenta, a quantidade de palavras segue o mesmo ritmo. Aqui temos uma faixa de crianças que começa a ler por conta própria. Um livro infantil para uma criança nesta faixa etária costuma ter cerca de 1000 a 1500 palavras. Em média, tais livros tem 32 páginas. O autor pode começar a trabalhar com aspectos mais complexos da personalidade das personagens. Pode-se apresentar um personagem principal que consegue representar as lutas e emoções de uma criança nesta faixa etária. O uso de ilustrações ainda é muito importante.

**7 e 8 anos:** Quando se quer escrever um livro infantil para crianças que possuem 7 ou 8 anos, o escritor deve ter em mente que o uso de ilustrações continua a desempenhar um importante aspecto. Pode-se até mesmo utilizar uma ilustração em cada página. No entanto, o formato passa a ser mais próximo do adulto, e o livro pode ser dividido em capítulos curtos. Livros para esta faixa etária costumam incluir diálogos e ação. Em média, alcançam as 2000 palavras. Os parágrafos são curtos.

**8 a 10 anos:** Livros infantis para crianças de 8 a 10 anos começam a se aproximar do que será um livro para adolescentes. Em geral, tem entre 30 e 60 páginas e são divididos em capítulos. Podem conter imagens, na maioria das vezes preto-e-branco, mas estas começam a se tornar raras, utilizadas em apenas algumas páginas. Os parágrafos ainda devem ser mantidos curtos.

**10 a 12 anos:** Para crianças de 10 a 12 anos, as páginas podem chegar ou até mesmo passar de 100. O foco da trama não fica mais na personagem principal. Outras personagens, as secundárias, são apresentadas e interferem de forma bastante significativa no enredo, já que são possuidoras de personalidades marcantes. Além disso, as tramas são mais complexas. Crianças desta faixa etária costumam ficar "viciadas" em personagens de tais livros. Os temas começam abordar aspectos mais sofisticados, desde história até a ficção científica.

Para as crianças acima de 12 anos, a temática abordada em tais livros são as questões e problemas típicos dos adolescentes. É o momento em que o livro deixa a área infantil e passa a ser juvenil.


	30. Chapter 30

Como Desenvolver a Criatividade

8 respostas

**Dicas para ajudar os escritores a desenvolverem sua criatividade ao criar personagens, e escrever crônicas, romances e poemas**

A criatividade é o elemento essencial para os escritores conseguirem trabalhar e produzir. Sem ela, o trabalho fica estagnado, e a decepção toma conta e domina todos os espaços.

Como sabemos, em muitos casos, a criatividade parece cair do céu, suave e oportunamente. Em outras vezes, porém, é preciso um esforço gigantesco para encontrá-la, quase como que tirar água da pedra. Mas há algo que podemos fazer para facilitar este processo, ajudando a nos tornar escritores (mais) criativos.

A seguir, listei algumas dicas que ajudam experientes e **novos autores** a **desenvolver a criatividade**:

**Envolva-se Com Pessoas Criativas**

Estar na companhia de pessoas que também trabalham com a criatividade é uma excelente forma de estimular esta característica. Muitas vezes, o simples fato de estarmos em um ambiente criativo já contribui para o desenvolvimento de nossa criatividade.

**Conheça Novas Vertentes**

Não se limite apenas ao tipo de literatura que você quer produzir. Se você é um romancista, leia poesia. Se é um poeta, leia um roteiro cinematográfico. Se gosta de romances policiais, experimente um romance medieval. Este tipo de exposição ajuda a tirar o cérebro do seu estado de acomodação.

**Avise Seu Cérebro**

Muitos escritores treinam o cérebro para que saibam quando é hora de entrar em uma particular zona de criatividade. Por exemplo, você pode fazer uma caminhada todos os dias antes de começar a escrever. Ou talvez tomar uma xícara de café. Para muitos, isto costuma funcionar. Assim, toda vez que você realizar este "ritual", seu cérebro poderá interpretar esta notificação como um aviso de que está chegando a hora de começar a trabalhar.

**Faça Coisas Novas**

Saia de sua zona de conforto e tente novas experiências. Aprenda xadrez. Toque um novo instrumento musical. Cante no chuveiro. Faça com que seus olhos e ouvidos sejam apresentados a coisas novas, diferentes. Tudo isso terá um efeito positivo sobre o desenvolvimento do seu processo criativo. Lembre-se que a criatividade nada mais é do que **a combinação de ideias existentes**. Por isso, quanto mais você souber, mais fácil será transferir este conhecimento para o papel, sob novos formatos.

**Conheça Novas Pessoas**

Ainda sob esta mesma linha de raciocínio, conheça novas pessoas. Veja quais são suas perspectivas de vida, como encaram o universo ao seu redor. Desenvolva o hábito de iniciar conversas na fila de um mercado, de um banco, ou dentro de um ônibus. Destas conversas você poderá extrair novas perspectivas e, quem sabe, até **criar personagens** bastante interessantes.

**Descanse Seu Cérebro**

Após isso, conscientize-se de que seu cérebro não é uma máquina perfeita e incansável. Ele precisa de um tempo para se recuperar, para assimilar todas as coisas novas a que foi exposto. Assim, descanse, durma. Senão, a desordem se estabelecerá.

**Carregue Uma Câmera Com Você**

Hoje em dia, com celulares e _smartphones_ já possuindo câmeras integradas, não é difícil aplicar este conselho. Utilize as câmeras para registrar coisas interessantes do seu dia a dia. Novas paisagens ou velhos ambientes – esteja atento a tudo, e registre o que merece ser registrado.

**Escreva Todos os Dias**

Criatividade é um músculo. Procure criar algo e escrever todos os dias, para não permitir entrar em um estado de atrofiamento. Mesmo que seja apenas alguns versos, mesmo que apenas a frase de um romance, dê ao seu cérebro um exercício diário de criatividade.

**Registre Todas as Novas Ideias**

Coloque todas as suas ideias no papel, por mais absurdas que pareçam. Procure organizá-las em categorias. Por exemplo, crie uma categoria chamada "Relacionamentos" e escreva todas as ideias relacionadas. Com o tempo, analisando isoladamente cada uma das categorias, veja como as ideias dentro dela se interligam. Você vai descobrir que muitas de suas ideias fracionadas tem relação umas com as outras. Quando combinadas, podem configurar um universo de criatividade que andava lhe faltando, ultimamente.


	31. Chapter 31

ESCREVER EM PRIMEIRA OU TERCEIRA PESSOA?

59 respostas

**Que fatores devem ser considerados ao decidir entre escrever um livro em primeira ou terceira pessoa?**

Na literatura, um ponto de vista é a perspectiva a partir da qual uma história é contada. O escritor pode escolher **escrever seu livro** sob uma de 3 perspectivas, a saber:

**Primeira pessoa** ("eu" e "nós"). Limita o leitor à perspectiva de apenas uma personagem. O objetivo deste ponto de vista é fazer com que a história soe de forma mais intensa e pessoal;

**Terceira pessoa** ("ele", "ela" e "eles"). É o ponto de vista mais versátil e poderoso.Permite que você desenvolva um universo criativo mais amplo e completo. A terceira pessoa concede maior liberdade para o narrador.

**Segunda pessoa** ("você"). É pouquíssimo utilizado na literatura.

Qual destes pontos de vista você vai escolher? Como escritor, você precisa responder esta pergunta de forma estratégica. Precisa compreender qual destes pontos de vista permitirá que você desenvolva suas personagens e sua história da forma mais eficiente possível.

Quando se observa a tendência entre **novos autores**, percebemos que a maioria prefere a primeira pessoa. Por que esta preferência? Muitos jovens escritores utilizam a narração em primeira pessoa por ser mais fácil de escrever, e por achar encantadora a ideia de suas histórias soarem de forma mais pessoal.

A terceira pessoa, por outro lado, foge deste atributo. Histórias narradas sob esta perspectiva são menos pessoais e apaixonadas. Isto concede à narração uma visão mais ampla e imparcial – um auxílio para descrever elementos mais discretos que a primeira pessoa desperceberia. Até mesmo para quem está escrevendo uma autobiografia, a possibilidade de usar a narração em terceira pessoa deve ser avaliada, no caso de desejar ampliar a visão sobre pessoas que interagem com o autor.

Ao escrever um livro em terceira pessoa, precisará definir se a perspectiva do narrador será**onisciente ou limitada**.

Se estiver tendo dificuldades em desenvolver uma história, considere alterar o**ponto de vista**do narrador. Em alguns casos, isto poderá fazer com que uma história "travada" se desenrole com incrível espontaneidade. Alguns jovens escritores torcem o nariz só de pensar na ideia de reescrever tudo o que já fizeram (talvez, um romance inteiro), alterando o ponto de vista. Para escritores profissionais, no entanto, isto faz naturalmente parte do ofício.

Pode parecer bastante incoerente, mas pessoalmente gosto de ler livros em primeira pessoa. Porém, ao escrever, prefiro a perspectiva da terceira pessoa.

E no seu caso? Você prefere ler e escrever sob que ponto de vista? Além disso, você acha que o mercado editorial prefere contos e romances escritos em primeira ou terceira pessoa?


	32. Chapter 32

EVITE QUE SUAS PERSONAGENS TENHAM A MESMA VOZ

23 respostas

**Como dar uma identidade única a cada uma das personagens de seu livro?**

Você cria duas personagens. Uma amável moça se relacionando com um rapaz neurótico. Personagens diferentes, hábitos e condutas distintas. Mas após **escrever um romance**, você o lê de novo, e de novo, e de novo. E então percebe algo aterrador, para seu total desespero: as personagens, apesar de completamente diferentes, estão soando exatamente iguais.

A vontade é bater a cabeça contra a parede. Mas no fundo, só aquele tenso lamento. Mas respire e relaxe. Este é um problema recorrente para diversos escritores. Não há nada de errado com você ou comigo. Afinal, todas as personagens que criamos são produtos de nossa imaginação (exceto se estiver escrevendo sobre alguém conhecido). A boca delas emite a nossa voz. As ações delas são consequência de nossos pensamentos. Portanto, nada anormal o fato de soarem parecidas entre si – e, no final das contas (hora do susto), soarem exatamente iguais a você.

Embora seja compreensível que elas tenham a mesma voz, você precisa fugir disso, se há de**escrever um romance** impactante, que realmente leve seus leitores para um mundo de fantasia onde o fôlego de cada um deles é carinhosa ou impetuosamente tomado.

Assim, a pergunta começa a ecoar: como contornar este problema, como**criar personagens**com uma voz única, exclusiva, sem que_uma_seja a cópia mal definida de_outra_? Precisaremos de alguns métodos. São técnicas para **escrever um livro** e suas personagens. Alguns são fáceis de serem colocados em prática. Outros exigirão um pouco mais de dedicação. Mas são passos necessários. Essenciais, eu diria. Afinal, como se empolgar com uma história em que a amável moça soa da mesma forma que o seu neurótico par?

**Ouça Como as Pessoas Costumam Conversar**

Hora de sair do casulo, parceiro. Você pode ter associado o processo criativo com o seu quarto, seu notebook e um silêncio de afagar a alma. Mas você precisa muito mais do que isso se deseja realmente **criar personagens** únicos e convincentes. Vá dar um passeio, um bar, uma lanchonete ou coisa que o valha. Preste atenção em como as pessoas conversam. Analise o ritmo das conversas, as formas variadas com que duas pessoas se expressam sobre o mesmo assunto.

Quando escreve um romance, você precisa esquecer um pouco seus trejeitos, sua postura, seu tom de voz. É lógico que, no produto final, eles ainda estarão lá, mas de uma forma mais sutil e charmosa. A obra é sua, mas a matéria-prima precisa vir de outras fontes.

**Ouça a Voz de Suas Personagens**

Você costuma fazer isso? Quando escreve, ou revisa seus textos, deixa que as vozes de suas personagens ecoem em sua mente? Se não, esta é uma das razões deles não terem uma identidade própria. Você está ouvindo a _sua_ voz quando eles falam. Como consequência, todas elas tem um máscara com o _seu_ rosto. Se este é o caso, hora de mudar a maneira de escrever e ler suas obras. Se realmente sente que elas são pessoas reais, respirando dentro de sua cabeça, dê a elas uma voz. Não é pedir demais. A personagem é jovem e tem uma voz irritante? Quando ela resolver abrir a boca, force-se a ouvi-la exatamente desta maneira. A voz de outro é rouca e poderosa? Então deixe a voz dele retumbar em sua cabeça. Lembre-se: não é só _**o que**_ as personagens dizem que os diferem, mas também _**como**_ o fazem.

**Lembre-se Que Suas Personagens Interagem Entre Si**

Com quem suas personagens falam? Com você? Béééé… Resposta errada. Com seus leitores? Béééé… Resposta errada de novo.

A resposta correta é: suas personagens falam com as outras personagens. Eu e você somos apenas _voyeurs_ acompanhando a trajetória destes ilustres. Precisamos abandonar um pouco esta mania de controle. Deixar que as personagens assumam um pouco da responsabilidade daquilo que dizem e fazem. Sua personagem viu o assassino fugindo. Eu sei, eu sei. _Você_ quer que ela saia correndo atrás do assassino, mas me responda sinceramente: a sua personagem quer realmente fazer isso? Se não quer, não a obrigue. Se forçá-la a fazer isso, estará invariavelmente repetindo a sina que é tópico desta postagem: personagens iguais entre si, e iguais a você.

Quando escrevemos, precisamos tirar a coroa, lançar o cetro para longe. Não somos reis ou deuses. Deixe suas personagens correrem livres, e elas pararão de imitá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que se tornarão mais convincentes e interessantes.

**Confira Às Personagens Alguns Vícios de Linguagem**

Vício de linguagem. Tiques verbais. Palavras habituais. O caminho é por aí. Isto permitirá pincelar uma identidade mais nítida para suas personagens. Por exemplo, uma delas pode usar repetidas vezes a palavra "realmente". Mas os tiques verbais não precisam ser limitados às _palavras_. Você pode criar uma personagem e conferir a ela o hábito de usar trocadilhos, a outro a mania de utilizar sarcasmo, e assim por diante. São pequenos detalhes, mas essenciais para diferenciar a "voz" de cada um.

**Qual o Comprimento das Sentenças?**

Já reparou no tamanho das frases que suas personagens costumam construir? E as vírgulas, também estão lá tendo seu papel inconfundível em diferenciar o modo de expressar de cada uma delas? Se a diferença não for tão notável assim, poderá tentar isso. Ou seja, ao invés de:

_- E o que você pretende fazer com sua vida?_

_- Vou correr como um louco tanto quanto essa minha cabeça insana permitir. _

Tente isso, para variar:

_- E o que você pretende fazer com sua vida?_

_- O que vou fazer? Correr atrás da minha vida. Correr como um louco. Sem regras, recompensas, ou castigos. _

Se conseguir aplicar alguns destes métodos, não todos, pelo menos a princípio, você pode ter certeza que suas personagens estarão a caminho de se tornarem muito mais apaixonantes, impactantes e inesquecíveis.


	33. Chapter 33

OS TIPOS DE PERSONAGEM MAIS COMUNS NA LITERATURA

9 respostas

Escritores de ficção passeiam pelo mundo de sua criatividade, suas mentes elétricas povoadas por uma variedade de personagens para seus **contos e romances**. O passo inicial que a maioria dá ao criar seus personagens é a elaboração de um protagonista e um antagonista (na vasta maioria das vezes, nesta ordem).

**Protagonista:** é a personagem principal de sua obra literária, aquela que você espera conquistar a simpatia dos leitores.

**Antagonista:** a personagem que se opõe ao protagonista. Não necessariamente, mas quase sempre, o vilão.

Esta seria, a grosso modo, a definição primária e mais generalizada das personagens. Porém, realizando uma análise um pouco mais profunda, podemos chegar a detalhes comportamentais mais significativos sobre estas figuras que tanto amamos. Compreender os diversos**tipos de personagens**poderá ajudá-lo a compor traços e elementos condutores das ações e pensamentos destes. Também pode revelar se seu romance contém um excesso de personagens classificados dentro do mesmo tipo literário, em detrimento de outros.

Abaixo, listo os principais tipos de personagens, e uma pequena descrição de sua personalidade, pensamento, intenção.

**Confidente**

O Confidente é alguém em quem a personagem principal confia. O Confidente abre a oportunidade para o protagonista expressar seus pensamentos e sentimentos mais profundos, dando voz a segredos que outros jamais perceberiam. Um protagonista inexorável pode deixar seu lado humano mais frágil vir à tona, quando interage com seu Confidente.

O Confidente não precisa ser necessariamente uma pessoa. Pode ser, por exemplo, um animal de estimação (confesse: você também conversa com seu gato ou cãozinho). Ou mesmo uma fotografia de uma pessoa querida com quem o protagonista abre seu coração nos momentos de solidão.

Romances narrados em primeira pessoa costumam fazer do próprio leitor, o Confidente.

**Dinâmico**

O personagem Dinâmico (ou, em desenvolvimento) é aquele que sofre "mutações" comportamentais ao longo do romance. Elementos importantes da história afetam o modo como a personagem encara as coisas ao seu redor. Alguém de boa índole, no princípio de um romance, pode assumir ares ameaçadores e perigosos a medida que forças externas impactam sua vida.

**Contraditório**

Alguma vez você já se arrependeu de algo que fez? Provavelmente, você já agiu contrário aos seus princípios, devido a qualquer um de uma série de fatores. Comparando sua ação com sua personalidade, chegamos a conclusão de que se trata de uma atitude contraditória.

Suas personagens também podem carregar este estigma. Note que não estamos falando do Dinâmico. Não se trata de uma personagem que muda progressiva e definitivamente ao longo de uma história, mas sim de alguém que toma algumas atitudes que não de acordo com sua personalidade (talvez sob intensa pressão ou por fraqueza de caráter).

Nota: se utilizar **Personagens Contraditórias** em seu romance, certifique-se de deixar claro que as atitudes contraditórias descritas por você foram propositais. Um leitor desatento poderia concluir que isto reflete uma falha do escritor.

**Superficial**

São personagens que revelam pouquíssimo de sua personalidade. Além disso, seus traços comportamentais não sofrem oscilações ao longo da trama. Manifestam sempre as mesmas características. A maioria de tais personagens não ocupa um papel de destaque dentro da trama. Por exemplo, você poderá ter um protagonista morando em um prédio, cujo porteiro, é um sujeito mal-humorado que fala apenas o essencial, e sempre com resmungos intraduzíveis.

**Estático**

Suas características principais são as mesmas de uma Personagem Superficial. A grande diferença entre elas, é que a Personagem Estática possui um papel mais decisivo dentro da história. No entanto, os eventos na trama (perdas, ameaças, desilusões) não afetam a perspectiva do seu caráter teso.

**Contrastante**

**Personagens Contrastantes** visam enriquecer a qualidade do protagonista (ou de qualquer outra personagem) por meio do contraste entre seus atributos. Uma lâmpada acesa durante o dia pode passar despercebida, mas não quando mergulhada em plena escuridão.

Assim, por exemplo, se tiver uma personagem cuja honestidade você gostaria de enfatizar, crie uma personagem contrastante que não dá a mínima para tal característica. Isso fará com que os bons atributos da primeira se sobressaiam.

**Esteriótipo**

Os modos, gestos e fala dos esteriótipos são facilmente reconhecidos. São personagens prontamente identificados pelo leitor. Um "patrão opressivo", por exemplo, é um tipo bastante comum. Embora um bom romance possa conter a presença destes elementos, é preciso tomar cuidado com o uso deles. Utilizar Esteriótipos em excesso tornará a trama superficial e previsível. Pessoalmente, acredito que apenas as Personagens Superficiais devam ser esteriótipos.

Levando-se em consideração a frase acima, sim, é possível que haja uma amálgama entre os tipos de personagens. Assim, exemplificando, o Confidente poderá ser Dinâmico (como costuma acontecer em histórias de heróis, quando o amigo confidente se torna um antagonista dinâmico). Mas nem toda combinação é possível. Ou como acharia possível criar uma personagem que seja Estática e ao mesmo tempo Dinâmica?

Estes termos visam apenas lançar luz sobre o processo de criação das personagens. Apenas uma classificação para nortear a construção de tipos específicos, aqui ou ali. A **criação de personagens** inesquecíveis, por outro lado, exigirá outros elementos que fogem de uma mera listagem de tipos literários.


	34. Chapter 34

COMO ESCREVER COM ESTILO

8 respostas

**O que é o Estilo Literário? Como você pode identificar e potencializar o seu estilo?**

Como escrever com estilo? Para responder esta pergunta, precisamos entender primeiramente o que pode ser definido como estilo de um escritor? **Estilo Literário**é a maneira particular que um escritor utiliza para compor suas obras. Elementos de sua personalidade podem pincelar sua escrita. A amargura pode ser revelada em textos corrosivos. A alegria pode salpicar aos olhos dos leitores com a escolha de palavras leves e aquietantes. O medo tinge o papel, a coragem se esparrama pelas folhas soltas. Isso não significa que todo escritor revela sua personalidade por meio de seu material escrito. O**Estilo Literário** também pode ser intencional, cuidadosamente construído por seu minucioso artista. Intencionais ou não, estas revelações sobre si caracterizam o estilo de um escritor.

Quando você escreve um texto, você está compartilhando parte de sua experiência de vida com milhares de pessoas, ou meia dúzia delas (no meu caso, a segunda opção). Sua amargura ou alegria, criatividade ou estupidez, pode bater cartão do outro lado da rua. Ou quem sabe, cruzar oceanos. E isto é algo que você deve prezar. O SEU estilo. Próprio. Único. Exclusivo. A sua **impressão digital literária**.

Por isso, lembre-se: ao escrever, seu estilo literário precisa saltar das páginas de um livro (ou da tela de um computador). O estilo precisa ser um exibicionista. Isto fará a diferença. Isto tornará seus textos únicos, fluindo sua alma em cada letra escolhida, ainda que aborde um assunto já tratado com insistência por outros.

Mas não pense no Estilo Literário como algo automático, que se derrama suave e automaticamente, à medida que escreve. Ele pode, e muitas vezes precisa, ser lapidado. A questão é: Como conseguir isso?

**Explore assuntos com os quais você tenha afinidade**

Uma das formas mais notáveis de trazer seu Estilo Literário à tona é escrever sobre algo que você conhece muito bem. Aquilo que reside no fundo do seu coração e que você gostaria que outras pessoas pensassem a respeito. Quando falamos sobre algo que pulsa nosso coração, que salta pelos poros de nossa pele, o Estilo Literário mostra suas caras e bocas. Este será o elemento mais sedutor de seus romances ou crônicas narrativas.

**Tenha coragem para cortar o desnecessário**

Sua eloquência precisa servir ao propósito de suas ideias – coroá-las, e não confundi-las. Por isso, se uma sentença, por melhor que seja, não for essencial ao propósito descritivo, não tenha piedade: elimine. Ideias desnecessárias foram feitas para serem decapitadas.

**Soe como você realmente é**

E que alternativas você tem a isto? Infelizmente, alguns**novos autores**tentam soar como seus escritores favoritos. E isto é péssimo, já que polui sua identidade e obscurece aquilo que você tem de melhor. Não tente parecer com outros escritores que impactaram sua vida, mesmo com aqueles que inspiraram a fazer da escrita uma carreira. Ainda que você possa ser influenciado por algum Estilo Literário, não permita que o estilo de outrem ocupe o lugar da beleza natural que sua escrita pode assumir.

Em resumo, seja você, e dane-se o resto. E não se esqueça que seu Estilo Literário é a arte de desenhar a si mesmo em palavras.


	35. Chapter 35

COMO CRIAR VILÕES CONVINCENTES

32 respostas

Como já mencionei no post Quem é o Maior Anti-herói do Cinema, grande parte dos vilões do cinema e da literatura são figuras patéticas e previsíveis – um misto nada interessante. Tão necessários, são figuras carimbadas na ficção. Carregam sempre aquela aura perturbadora, a arrogância brotando-lhes em cada poro, o sorriso ácido diante de suas crueldades. E, na maioria das vezes, tão irreais.

O que é preciso para criar um vilão realmente convincente, que faça com que seus leitores e espectadores sejam capazes de sentir seu cheiro emanando das páginas do livro ou da tela do cinema?

Muitos escritores apelam para explicações menos penosas, o caminho mais fácil, e cometem o erro de transformar distúrbios mentais e emocionais em grandes vilões. Por que ele faz tanta maldade? Ah, porque ele é louco. A menos que esteja escrevendo o roteiro da próxima novela das 8, fuja deste padrão. Transtornos de personalidade não são personagens, embora, às vezes, possam fazer parte deles. Este tipo de aplicação – e explicação – caracteriza o personagem como previsível. Ele é louco, logo, pode fazer qualquer coisa que sempre estará amparado pelos seu padecimento psicossomático. Tolo!

Por outro lado, a imprevisibilidade torna os vilões marcantes. Um dos maiores exemplos disso é o caso do Coringa, em o Cavaleiro das Trevas. Em determinado momento do filme, o Coringa explica a razão de ter o corte em sua boca. Ele havia sido "presenteado" pelo pai que lhe perguntou, momentos antes do golpe cirúrgico: "Por que está tão sério?". Naquele momento, nós aceitamos esta explicação como plausível. A explicação, por si só, humaniza o Coringa como alguém de carne e osso. No entanto, mais tarde, o Coringa dá outra explicação sobre o corte. E depois, apresenta mais uma. Até que chegamos a conclusão de que nunca vamos saber o que realmente aconteceu. Intrigante! Um vilão tão mentiroso, que consegue enganar até os espectadores mais curiosos. E ainda, a atuação psicopata de Heath Ledger nos convence de estarmos realmente diante de alguém lunático, um mentiroso consumado, que deixa o público com um gostinho de quero mais.

Como o Coringa, os vilões que conseguem torcer meu pâncreas são os que possuem a capacidade de me surpreender. Às vezes, o vilão consegue emanar uma vulnerabilidade inesperada. As razões dele, quando apresentadas, podem parecer tão racionais que você, no fundo, acaba tendo alguma empatia pelo odioso facínora. Não que seja capaz de aceitar ou concordar com seus atos, mas é capaz de entendê-lo.

Grandes vilões são humanos, imprevisíveis, convincentes e possuem as suas razões. Basicamente, esta é a receita para você conseguir impactar seus leitores ou espectadores ao**criar vilões inesquecíveis**. Se quiser criar algo assim, comece por fazer algumas perguntas relacionadas a eles:

Qual é o real motivo do meu vilão agir assim? O que o motiva? Existe uma necessidade interna que o impulsiona a agir de tal maneira, ou existem fatores externos que o inclinam a isso? Ao explicar as razões de seu vilão, não apele para o fundamental: "Ele quer dominar o mundo", mas procure humanizá-lo por atribuir suas verdadeiras razões. Será que ele quer conquistar o mundo porque é a única forma de se sentir seguro, quando todos compartilharem um medo mórbido dele? Ou será que seu objetivo é simplesmente ter posses, não existindo nada no mundo que não poderá ser adquirido?

Por que ele vai tomar esta atitude? Como já mencionei, não responda: "Porque ele é louco". As pessoas querem uma explicação plausível e racional por trás de cada atitude.

O que aconteceu no passado que o convenceu de ser capaz de conquistar aquilo pelo qual luta? Não apresente seus vilões simplesmente como querendo algo e ponto. Existe uma história de vida, um ciclo de traumas e conquistas que explicam seu convencimento. Aqui, você precisará pincelar seu vilão com nobres qualidades. E quem disse que vilão não tem qualidade? Ele pode ter carisma, inteligência ou outras habilidades que lhe deram sucesso no passado e que o convencem do sucesso em seus objetivos malignos.

Se o vilão tiver algum transtorno emocional, como este interfere em seus atos? Como estes intensificam uma maldade já existente? Lembre-se: transtornos de personalidade, puramente, não criam bons personagens.

Quais são alguns dos seus **vilões favoritos**? Tente escrever algumas características deles que o faz colocá-los no topo da sua lista.

Se conseguir extrair um personagem odioso após esse exame, me apresente. É provável que eu o coloque ao lado do Coringa e de outros estimados desumanos vilões.


	36. Chapter 36

COMO ESCREVER UM ROMANCE EM DOIS MESES

24 respostas

**É possível um romancista escrever um livro em apenas dois meses?**

Uma proposta atraente para muitos. E absurda para tantos outros. Especialmente para quem já passou anos em cima de um romance, a proposta de Jeff VanderMeer no livro _Strategies and Survival Tips for the 21st-Century Write_r (Estratégias e Dicas de Sobrevivência Para o Escritor do Século 21), soa apenas como utopia (pelo menos para relés mortais). A questão que chega de mãos dadas com a curiosidade não é somente a possibilidade de se concluir ou não uma obra neste tempo, mas também a qualidade do resultado apresentado. Ser mais eficiente é excelente para qualquer pessoa que se dedica a escrita, especialmente para os que dependem dela para sobreviver. No entanto, não se pode deixar de pensar: quão criativa é a eficiência? Há opiniões divergentes sobre o assunto. De qualquer forma, a resposta que pulsa e repulsa como verdade absoluta é a realidade de cada um. Ou seja, talvez você precise de muito tempo para conseguir produzir algo que valha a pena ser lido. Ou talvez, não.

De qualquer forma, aqui estão algumas das dicas que o autor apresenta como suporte para se conseguir **escrever um romance** em apenas dois meses.

**Certifique-se de conseguir definir em poucas frases o que você está escrevendo.** Se fosse definir seu romance em apenas duas frases, conseguiria fazê-lo sem dificuldade? Romances de dois meses precisam ser facilmente definidos e declarados. Se estiver escrevendo uma saga medieval, com dezenas de personagens com papéis altamente relevantes no curso da narrativa, bem, neste caso, será difícil concluir o livro em dois meses.

**Baseie alguns de seus personagens principais em pessoas que você conhece superficialmente**. Ou seja, nada de se basear em amigos íntimos. Quando você baseia um personagem em uma pessoa um tanto quanto distante, é mais fácil fazer as descrições, e preencher as ações e emoções do mesmo com suas ideias.

**Corte algumas cenas no meio**. Por exemplo, ao invés de descrever minuciosamente seu personagem realizando um roubo, poderá colocá-lo na cena do crime, e encerrar o capítulo. Em seguida, descreva os acontecimentos que se sucederam ao roubo. Além de economizar o tempo dedicado à escrita dos eventos, você ainda conseguirá gerar tensão na narrativa.

**Não dê detalhes do que não precisa de detalhes**. Há quem ame descrever a cor das paredes, ou a granulagem da poeira disposta sobre a cômoda no quarto. Mas se o objetivo é **escrever um romance** em dois meses, tais detalhes precisam ser suprimidos.

**Cuidado com cenários exóticos.** Encontrar um paralelo em seu próprio ambiente diminuirá o tempo investido em pesquisas. Se a narrativa pode perfeitamente acontecer na sua vizinhança, esqueça aquela cidadezinha embrenhada em cadeias montanhescas no sudoeste africano.

Aplicando estes conselhos, acredita ser possível escrever um bom romance em dois meses?

**Romances em Ebook**


	37. Chapter 37

**e a inspiração saiu para dar uma voltinha, traga-a de volta na marra**

A inspiração pode ser alcançada mediante exercícios que farão com que seu foco criativo seja potencializado. Alguns são simples. Outros exigem um pouco mais de disciplina. Mas, somados, são forças para ajudar a impulsionar seu potencial criativo.

**Passe Um Dia Todo Em Silêncio**

A regra é simples: não fale e não escreva. Isto é bom para limpar seu lado egoísta. A inspiração muitas vezes ocorre a partir de influências externas. Achar que aquilo que tem a dizer é o mais importante pode ser um empecilho para sua desenvoltura criativa. Assim, use e abuse dos gestos. Quando lhe perguntarem onde está o casaco, simplesmente aponte. Quando lhe perguntarem como está seu dia, sorria e faça um sinal de positivo. Neste dia, você não tem nada importante a dizer. Nada! Apenas, observe e absorva o que outros tem a dizer. Um passo vital para se escrever textos profundos ou ainda que os mais simples.

É importantíssimo que avise seus familiares e amigos sobre isso, ou vão achar que você tem um problema muito mais sério do que simplesmente falta de inspiração para **escrever um livro**.

**Visite o Ambiente de Sua Narrativa**

Visite locais que integram seu romance ou crônicas narrativas, e passe algumas hora ali, anotando tudo o que lhe saltar aos olhos. Anote detalhes sobre o ambiente e sobre as pessoas (vestimenta, postura, estado de espírito, conversas). Isto aumentará seu campo de visão sobre a situação. Detalhes surgirão automaticamente e ficará mais fácil para sua inspiração dar as caras. Mas anote mesmo. Papel e caneta. Do contrário, detalhes preciosos serão esquecidos.

**Tente se Convencer de Que Está Errado**

Escolha um tópico que você encara como uma realidade, um fato. Pode ser um acontecimento histórico, uma verdade científica, benefícios ou malefícios de uma certa conduta. Após isto, faça uma pesquisa e escreva uma dissertação em que você reúne provas e argumentos de que está errado. Use todos os argumentos possíveis. Apele para o raciocínio lógico e emocional. Esforce-se em se convencer de que está errado.

Este exercício vai ajudá-lo a encontrar inspiração para escrever sobre personagens que possuem um ponto de vista diferente do seu.

**Chore**

Você deve ter motivos para chorar, não é? Se tiver, por que se reprimir? Segurar as lágrimas só tornará seu trabalho superficial e desonesto. Por isso, chore. Não tente contê-lo e nem chorar com estilo, como se estivesse participando de um concurso para ver quem chora mais bonitinho. Esbraveje, se necessário. Alguns sentimentos bloqueiam a criatividade, e um bom choro pode mandá-los para bem longe.

Agora se você não tem motivos para chorar… tem certeza de que quer ser escritor?

**Ria**

Chorou o suficiente? Depois de colocar para fora tristezas reprimidas, você se sentirá muito mais a vontade para rir. Ria de tudo. E com vontade. Se por acaso lembrar-se de algo engraçado, mesmo que estiver rodeado de estranhos, não segure o riso. Deixe que te olhem com estranheza. Não tape a boca. Ria até perder o fôlego. Ria de piadas inteligentes e de coisas idiotas.

Esta é a beleza e a intensidade em sua vida capaz de prender a atenção dos seus leitores.

Não tem motivos para rir? Volte para o passo anterior e chore mais um pouco.

Em conclusão, mostre para sua inspiração que quem dá as cartas aqui é você. Pode ser um pouco de trabalhoso, mas no final, ela se torna bem mansa e obediente.


	38. Chapter 38

ESTRUTURANDO UMA NARRATIVA

**Veja algumas dicas para estruturar uma narrativa ao escrever um livro**

6 respostas

Se passeia em sua mente o desejo de escrever um livro, conceber uma história, faltando apenas colocá-la no papel, é hora de se perguntar: Quais são os**elementos da narrativa**? É verdade que, conforme já disse inúmeras vezes – minha repetitividade, às vezes, me cansa -, _o seu estilo_lhe ditarácomo escrever um livro. Regras, talvez, só lhe servirão para tolher sua genialidade e espontaneidade. Porém, quando um jovem escritor pensa em uma história de forma estrutural, as ideias tendem a fluir mais naturalmente. Organização, parceiro. É disso que estou falando. Uma simples questão de organização para dar vida a algo pleno e também complexo. Do caos, não nascem boas coisas, acredite.

É preciso identificar os essenciais **elementos da narrativa**e, então, distribui-los na sequência esperada. Após isto, basta preencher as entrelinhas. Nada mais simples. Eis os elementos:

**Era uma vez:** Aqui é onde você situa a narrativa, apresentando os personagens e o contexto.

**Todos os dias:** A rotina do personagem é apresentada, evidenciando uma situação que, em breve, irá mudar.

**Até que certo dia:** Algo acontece e que lança o personagem numa tempestade de conflitos.

**Por causa disso:** O personagem reage tentando controlar seus conflitos, tentando levar sua vida de volta à tranquilidade apresentada no início da narrativa. A quantidade de _Por Causa Disso_ poderá ser maior, já que uma reação do personagem levará a outro acontecimento que exigirá uma nova reação para tentar restabelecer a ordem.

**Finalmente:** O auge da narrativa, onde o personagem consegue atingir seus objetivos (ou não, dependendo do seu senso de humor).

Agora, basta preencher as lacunas.

"_**Era uma vez **__um jovem que sonhava em ser um famoso comediante em sua cidade. __**Todos os dias**__ele ia até a agência de talentos locais para tentar realizar um teste – aquele que mudaria sua vida – porém, sem sucesso. __**Até que certo dia**__, ao invés de ir a agência de talentos, mergulhado em indignação e ebriedade, ele resolve improvisar um espetáculo de humor num shopping. __**Por causa disso**__, foi abordado por policiais por perturbar a ordem e, intempestivo, reage. __**Por causa disso, **__acaba sendo preso por desacato à autoridade. __**Finalmente**__, na prisão, ele monta um show de humor, e se torna um famoso humorista no circuito de presidiários"._

O passo seguinte é fazer deste brevilíneo resumo, suas crônicas narrativas ou um livro capaz de mexer com a imaginação de seus leitores.

Mas aí, já é outra história.


	39. Chapter 39

COMO SER UM BOM ESCRITOR – 10 DICAS

29 respostas

**Como ser um bom escritor?** Pensei originalmente em listar 20 dicas para isso. Até chegaria lá. Mas regras são feitas para clarificar pontos. E para tanto, é preciso simplicidade. Portanto, aí vão dez dicas para se tornar um bom escritor (ou não).

Mantenha os pontos de exclamação no seu devido lugar. Há quem prefira nem usá-los. Colocar pontos de exclamação equivale a rir da própria piada.

Cuidado com descrições exageradamente detalhadas. Podem ser geniais ou fatalmente cansativas.

Cuide de seus personagens como se fossem sua família.

Não aceite conselhos de ninguém.

Não aceite conselhos de ninguém.

Não resolva enigmas da maneira óbvia.

Leia tudo o que cair em suas mãos.

Não aceite conselhos de ninguém.

Escreva como você fala, como você pensa.

Esqueça tudo o que eu disse, e nunca aceite conselhos de ninguém.


	40. Chapter 40

COMO SER UM BOM ESCRITOR – 10 DICAS

29 respostas

**Como ser um bom escritor?** Pensei originalmente em listar 20 dicas para isso. Até chegaria lá. Mas regras são feitas para clarificar pontos. E para tanto, é preciso simplicidade. Portanto, aí vão dez dicas para se tornar um bom escritor (ou não).

Mantenha os pontos de exclamação no seu devido lugar. Há quem prefira nem usá-los. Colocar pontos de exclamação equivale a rir da própria piada.

Cuidado com descrições exageradamente detalhadas. Podem ser geniais ou fatalmente cansativas.

Cuide de seus personagens como se fossem sua família.

Não aceite conselhos de ninguém.

Não aceite conselhos de ninguém.

Não resolva enigmas da maneira óbvia.

Leia tudo o que cair em suas mãos.

Não aceite conselhos de ninguém.

Escreva como você fala, como você pensa.

Esqueça tudo o que eu disse, e nunca aceite conselhos de ninguém.


	41. Chapter 41

6 PEQUENOS EXERCÍCIOS PARA JOVENS ESCRITORES

**Como se tornar um escritor? Confira estes 6 pequenos exercícios**

23 respostas

É verdade que para ser um escritor, profissional ou não, exige-se criatividade. E ser criativo pode ser um dom. Ou não. O que quero dizer é que, se você não tiver sido agraciado com esta dádiva, ainda assim, poderá ser criativo. Criatividade é parte intrínseca do cérebro, um músculo que precisa de exercícios. Se Deus não lhe presenteou com um dom natural de derramar criatividade sobre o papel, na hora de **criar seus personagens** e suas histórias mirabolantes, considere estes exercícios para estimular sua habilidade na hora de escrever.

Escreva uma pequena cena dramática em que duas pessoas conversam e, cada uma delas, possui um segredo que a outra desconhece. Detalhe: os segredos não podem ser revelados aos leitores. Ser criativo envolve saber brincar com o sigilo de seus personagens e manter leitores curiosos com o desfecho.

Valorize os verbos. Pegue um trecho de um de seus textos e analise se costuma utilizar mais frequentemente verbos ativos ou passivos. Pode ser que perceba uso demasiado de um em detrimento de outro. Como exercício, pegue o mesmo trecho e altere todos os verbos: de passivo para ativo, de ativo para passivo. Por exemplo: _"Helena sentiu_(PASSIVO) _os raios de sol em seu corpo"_ para _"Helena mergulhou_ (ATIVO) _seu corpo nos raios de Sol"_.

Descreva um dos seus personagens. Escreva o tanto quanto puder sobre ele – todas suas qualidades, defeitos, características, vícios, etc. No entanto, nesta descrição, ele não deve realizar nenhuma ação, o que inclui não dizer nada, e nem pensar em coisa alguma.

Feito isso, em outra folha, repita o exercício. Desta vez, porém, descreva-o SOMENTE através de ações. As mesmas características que mencionou no Exercício 3 precisam aparecer aqui, mas você não deve declará-las. Os defeitos e qualidades de seu personagem devem vir à tona somente através de suas ações.

Repita o exercício anterior. Agora, você deve expor as características dele SOMENTE através de suas palavras, em um diálogo. Estes exercícios servem para explorar as falas e ações de seus personagens como autoexplicativas, sem a necessidade de você constantemente precisar justificá-lo.

**Jovens escritores** sempre tendem a criar personagens autobiográficos. Como exercício, tente criar pequenas histórias com personagens que são absolutamente diferentes de você… em TUDO.

Apenas não permita que exercícios assim tirem sua característica natural de escrever – regra essencial para quem quer **ser um bom escritor**. Você precisa ser natural e espontâneo. Regras são boas para o profissionalismo, mas podem tolher sua genialidade. Exercícios como esses servem apenas para estimular talentos entorpecidos que jazem dentro de nós, precisando apenas de estimulantes para despertar e trabalhar em nosso favor. Esta é uma das diversas dicas sobre como escrever um livro.


	42. Chapter 42

DIAGRAMA DE UM LIVRO DE SUCESSO – CLUBE DA LUTA

7 respostas

O que faz um **livro de ficção** se tornar um best-seller? Você tem a receita do sucesso aí? Gostaria de compartilhar comigo? A verdade é que se existe uma receita para o sucesso, apenas a minoria dos que a seguem, chegam lá. O que torna a receita falível. E de receitas falíveis, minha lixeira está cheia.

Da Lua para a Terra. Pés no chão novamente. Receitas não fazem um bolo. Podem nortear, é verdade. Mas os ingredientes, o talento, falam mais alto. Na hora de pegar aquele manuscrito fedendo a mofo e jogá-lo na lista dos mais vendidos, o que rege a sinfonia é o talento, o marketing pessoal, e um rabo virado pra Lua (de onde acabamos de descer).

Observando alguns dos inúmeros **livros de sucessos** ao longo da história, o que percebemos em comum entre tantos é: tais**livros**possuem enredos com altos e baixos, levando o personagem de momentos de extremo êxtase à profunda miséria. Um sobe e desce de dar nó no estômago. As pessoas procuram exatamente isso. Buscam na literatura aquilo que não encontram entre as quatro paredes de suas vidas.

Concorde ou não, nossa vida é cerceada pela mediocridade. De medíocre, mediano, médio. Sem este "estimulante" sobe-e-desce característico dos livros de sucesso. Filmar nossa vida (como num Show de Truman) seria um fracasso de bilheteria. Na hora de mergulhar no mundo da**literatura**, as pessoas querem fugir da mediocridade. Querem emoção e êxtase. Miséria e depressão. Ainda que a trama não nos presenteie com o almejado sobe-e-desce. Há livros de sucesso que apresentam, em suma, apenas um desce-e-desce (como O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio). Mas escapam de mediocridade. Escapam das quatro paredes. Ganham terra e mar. Céu e chão. E isso, acredite, faz toda a diferença.

Inspirado num esboço feito por Kurt Vonnegut, escritor americano, criei um diagrama do livro**Clube da Luta, de Chuck Palahnuik**. Serve apenas para exemplificar que, se quiser uma receita de sucesso para seu livro (embora ela não exista), o primeiro passo, é colocar seu personagem numa montanha-russa e dar asas à sua imaginação.


End file.
